Guardian of Zero
by Magister Fay
Summary: She always called him an idiot for damning himself for the sake of his dream, and yet in the end she too chose a similar path. But some things are worth going to hell for.
1. Prologue

I don't own Fate. Fate is the property of Type-Moon, and no financial gain is made from this or is sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Guardian of Zero

Prologue

Something was wrong. The summoning went right, both her Noble Phantasms were with her, and all her knowledge was intact. But something was wrong…

…ah, there it was. The connection with her Master was tenuous, as though it was made of gossamer and would break in an instant. Why? That should not be the case. The summoning went right, and it wasn't like…

_...please don't tell me it's him…._

The answer thankfully was no, it wasn't him. The Servant's eyes widened at the sight of the panicky girl with a bleeding hand cowering on the floor before her, and then narrowed at the sight of the stooped and black-eyed man gaping at her a good distant from them both.

_Damn Alaya…_

But then again…even if this wasn't exactly what she had in mind, it did fit her agreement with Humanity's collective subconscious. And she never was one to let opportunities pass whenever they appeared before her. She smiled, and Zouken's eyes widened as she drew one of her Noble Phantasms and stabbed him in the heart, all in the blink of an eye.

"Jeweled Sword of Zelretch…" she whispered, and the blade flashed once before it ripped Zouken's body apart.

_It won't kill him. But it will buy time._

Even as she slid the oversized piece of jewelry back into its scabbard, she was already turning and moving with all the speed a Servant was capable of towards Sakura who screamed once as she was pulled into the stranger's arms. "…calm down…" the Servant whispered to her as they blurred up the stairs and burst through the doors. "…I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to get you out of here, and take you someplace safe."

Sakura fell quiet and closed her eyes as the Servant swept through the house. "Cleansing flames…" the Servant whispered, a ball of flame coalescing in her free hand. "…heed my call, and purify these tainted groves."

Clutching her Master closer to herself, she jumped through a window and across the grounds. As she leapt over the fence, she twisted in mid-air and hurled the glowing orb of blue flame at the Matou mansion.

_Burn in hell, maggots!_

* * *

Sakura screamed again as she heard and felt the explosion behind them. Abruptly she felt the older woman holding her land, and set her gently down on the ground. She opened her eyes, and found herself staring at a bespectacled woman with black hair and blue eyes. She looked…she looked like her mother.

"Mama…?" she asked.

The woman's eyes widened and then she smiled sadly before shaking her head. "No…" she said before brushing a lock of hair away from Sakura's face. "…I'm not your mother. I suppose you could say that we're related, but that's beside the point. You may call me Caster."

"Caster…?"

Caster nodded before standing and turning to look at the burning mansion behind them. "It won't kill him…" she whispered. "…if it were that easy he'd have died long ago…"

Sakura shivered, remembering the pit and the lifeless touch of her 'grandfather'. She stepped closer to Caster and hid behind her. She looked like mother, and she said they were related. And Caster _saved _her. She was a good person…right?

Caster looked down at her and smiled knowingly before picking her up and beginning to turn away from the burning house. "…don't worry…" she whispered soothingly. "…I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

"Really…?"

"Yes, really…" Caster replied, and took another look at the burning house before taking her Master to safety and jumping over the skyline of Fuyuki's suburbs. The girl clung tightly to the Servant, but Caster's mind was on another concern, specifically her prana supply. Sakura barely had enough prana to summon her, and she didn't doubt that if she didn't find another source of prana soon, she wouldn't last until noon the next day.

_That would be bad._

Caster paused in her flight, balancing atop a telephone pole while gathering her thoughts. In the distance Matou continued to burn merrily, but the flashing and whining of fire trucks could already be heard. She wondered if the other Servants had been summoned yet, and swallowed dryly.

As a Caster-class she was formidable, but she needed preparation, time, and material to make full use of her strengths. However there was also the fact that she was only a Counter-Guardian, and not a true Heroic Spirit; she would not delude herself into thinking that she could truly match the real thing on her own if push came to shove. And currently weighed-down as she was, if she were attacked now…

_That would even be worse._

She shook her head. No…not after everything she had gone through…she would not fail her sister again, not after killing her with her own hands, and not after selling her soul to Alaya. Caster spared a glance down at Sakura, who'd fallen asleep.

_Exhaustion probably…she has incredibly minute prana reserves by this point, and they'd probably been drained summoning me._

She smiled slightly at the thought that Sakura was able to summon her as a mere child, but set it aside. She had to find another source of prana and fast, and then setup a hideout before more enemies showed up.

Caster swallowed again and wondered if she should just look for and assault some poor sap as a source of power. It would leave a sour taste in the back of her throat but then again…she was a Counter-Guardian. She'd done worse things in the name of Humanity, even if she currently couldn't remember the details.

And then she remembered, her eyes turning to Mt. Enzou and Ryuudo Temple. If that witch could do it, then she should be able to as well. Smiling with satisfaction and tucking her sister into her arms, Caster continued leaping over Fuyuki towards the mountains.

* * *

Caster tucked the sleeping Sakura into the futon provided by the monks in their shared room, and then quietly stepped out of the room and into the open. Sakura was safe for now, but Caster knew that she'd have to tie up loose ends sooner or later.

Zouken Matou was probably still alive and kicking and even if he wasn't being protected by a corrupt and mindless puppet that her sister had been turned into, Caster just knew that killing him wasn't nearly as simple as it sounded. And there was their father…Caster clenched her fists in anger. Oh that one would definitely be getting it for all the grief that he'd caused her, Sakura, and even that fool Shirou.

Kirei…that one was dangerous. And together with her father…Caster shook her head and began to walk towards a quiet corner. With preparation and time she could confidently face either Kirei or her father with minimum difficulty, but the two of them at the same time was something else entirely. And right now the two of them spent a lot of time together, the bastards.

"I am one born to command power." Caster whispered, the words of her aria stirring her magic and crafting a magic circle around her feet in light. "All things bend to my will, and the five elements answer my call. Sky and earth shall not deny me, nor shall the things that live in this world. Thus by my command: come, life-blood of the world!"

The circle flashed, and Rin Tohsaka smiled as she was lit from below by the light of magic, and felt her prana reserves begin to fill. It would take time, but if she did this regularly then she would only have to worry about resources.

Ah well, it wasn't like it would be the first time that she 'requisitioned' supplies. And this time it would be for a greater cause. As for the other Servants, she would just have to observe for a while, and perhaps make an alliance with one of the more reasonable Masters. And Sakura…well, she'd sold her soul to Alaya to save her, and to give her what should have been hers.

Caster returned to astral form to optimize the prana flow and reduce the strain on her still-low reserves, and began to outline a training regimen for her sister. She also wondered what her younger self was doing right now, and wondered whether or not to intervene in her life.

_I was so pathetic at the time, looking up to that worthless fool. Hmm…I wonder…_

* * *

A/N

That's it for the prologue, but this is my first fanfic so be gentle please!


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Fate. Fate is the property of Type-Moon, and no financial gain is made from this or is sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Guardian of Zero

Chapter 1

A routine had developed over the past year, between Caster and Sakura. They would wake up at first light, and spend the next hour and a half in physical exercises. Caster had no real intention of teaching Sakura martial arts – she did have a C-rank personal skill in Chinese martial arts so she could teach if she needed to – but it would be helpful in the long run for Sakura to develop a habit of keeping herself fit through physical exertion instead of dieting or starving herself.

_I'll get fat…let's try and avoid Sakura getting a habit of saying that. Life is short and harsh, even more so for magi. It should be enjoyed whenever one has a reasonable opportunity._

After physical exercises – usually involving calisthenics and a few laps around the temple grounds – they would freshen up before joining the monks for breakfast. Breakfast would be followed by theoretical lecture and exercises; an hour and a half for mundane theory – arithmetic and grammar – followed by a thirty minute break. The remainder of the morning would be spent studying magical theory, and after lunch Sakura would be given magical exercises while Caster spent some time wandering the city and preparing for the war.

Gradation Air had been the first set of training, if only as an exercise to develop finely-tuned prana control. It had been followed by structural analysis, with Sakura being required to provide a general conceptual description on paper and a projected copy to demonstrate her grasp of the analyzed object.

Simple objects at first: utensils like chopsticks and spoons, and from there they steadily worked their way up over several months to more complex objects. Caster had also asked Sakura to keep detailed notes of her lectures and exercises, though with respect to Sakura's age Caster had helped her write down the relevant materials during morning lectures and summarizing the afternoon exercises in the evening.

As Caster walked down the streets of Fuyuki City, Sakura was busy in the heavily-shielded private quarters they shared with several projections Caster had created. Her exercise for the afternoon was to reinforce all projections and keep them in existence for as long as possible. A mystic code had been provided by Caster to accurately record the time each projection remained in the world, while Sakura noted down the results of her analysis prior to performing reinforcement.

_Reinforcing projections was a useful exercise, considerably more difficult than reinforcing 'real' objects but not as difficult – or as dangerous – as reinforcing living things._

As Caster walked down the street, she paused and glanced over at a bulletin board located at the corner where the police had posted an official statement regarding a series of robberies against jewelry stores in the city. Well it was for a cause, and it wasn't like she had hurt anyone in the process…

_No doubt father and his priests are involved in behind-the-scenes investigations…_

They wouldn't find anything though, seeing as by this point Caster had gathered ample supplies and prepared an outline for mystic codes that might be have to be prepared later on. She'd also familiarized herself with the land and had prepared secondary hideouts – among other things – just in case.

She pulled out a pocket watch – a gift from Zelretch which apparently remained with her in damnation – and glanced at the sunset after checking the time. She continued down the street afterwards only to turn and enter the first convenient alley, and once she was certain all pursuit was shaken returned to astral form before ghosting back to Ryuudo Temple.

* * *

The Tohsaka property was a well-defended location, at least by magical standards. Assassin had to concede that much at least. A high-jump over the wall while simultaneously taking down the outer bounded fields by shattering their jewel cores with precise hits of expertly-fired stones signaled the beginning of his attack.

_In the hands of an Assassin, even the simplest objects are deadly weapons._

The next set of bounded fields was more formidable, an interlocking array of constantly moving energy fields that would incinerate him the moment any one of them touched him. As it was, his skills would prove more than enough to dance his way through the fields and then within arms' reach of the core.

Another series of precisely-aimed stones triggered the fields, and Assassin smirked behind his mask. "Too easy…" he said a bit smugly, and wondered if he overestimated the risks of his given task: to assassinate Tokiomi Tohsaka.

_Then perhaps their Master will finally have a goal worthy of their skills._

Assassin reached with a hand and crushed the jewel anchoring the bounded field…and then he was writhing in agony, one of Archer's Noble Phantasms punching through stone and flesh and pinning him by the arm to the stone pedestal. "Little worm crawling on the ground…" an arrogant voice ghosted across the grounds, as Archer appeared in gleaming golden armor on top of the nearby mansion, glowing portals filling the space around and behind him. "…who gave you permission to come here?"

Behind his mask, the Assassin's eyes widened at the sight. "_This wasn't…!_" he began to think, only to be torn apart by a barrage of gleaming metal.

"Humph…" Archer snorted in disdain before turning to leave. "…you are not worthy to gaze upon me."

_This…parody of a jester's act is below me. Tokiomi's plan had better work, or there'll be hell to pay._

* * *

Caster opened her eyes, and wearily ran a hand down her face. One of her familiars had been keeping an eye on the Tohsaka property, and she'd seen everything that had just happened. This was simply…stupefying. Her father was a brilliant magus she had to admit despite her almost complete loss of respect of the man over the years. But now this…

_And I thought Shinji was an idiot…_

Caster sighed and looked up at the starry sky from where she was slouched beneath a plum tree in Ryuudo Temple's courtyard. "Now then…" she wondered aloud. "…how to make use of this?"

Archer…no Gilgamesh was her father's Servant. That could be troublesome, and she briefly wondered if she should go for an alliance with Kiritsugu Emiya and Saber. It was a tempting idea, except that Kiritsugu in his prime was a rather nasty bastard as well, and without cynicism or masked idealism like her Archer had masking his ruthless nature.

_I'm already taking orders from Alaya, and I've no real desire to take orders from another heartless bastard like Kiritsugu unless I absolutely need to._

She closed her eyes and reached out to her familiars again, and traced out the locations of the other Masters. Kiritsugu was surprisingly enough not with Saber, and was holed up with an unknown woman in the Emiya property.

_Huh…so Shirou's old man is a womanizer too…no surprise there...although technically speaking Shirou wasn't exactly womanizing…_

Shaking her head to clear it of distractions, she continued to track the other Masters. The Einzbern Forest was as expected impenetrable to mere familiars, which meant that she couldn't perceive what the Einzbern homunculus and Saber were doing. The same went for Lancer and his Master, given that their stronghold at Fuyuki Hyatt was a literal fortress. Breaking in would be suicide for her.

Rider and his Master were breaking into the city library. Well…seeing as she'd been stealing gems and cash among other things over the past year she wasn't one to judge.

Kirei was heading back to the Church. Treacherous bastard…it was so tempting to have her familiars rip him apart then and there, but she knew that Assassin must have some sort of trick up his sleeve to appear to die.

_Assassin dying like that…in an incredibly stupid frontal assault…the day that becomes all there is to it will be the day I eat rock._

There was Gilgamesh too…her father and Kirei were allies and if she attacked now...at any rate all the Masters and Servants were accounted for, including her. All except for Berserker and his or her Master…all her familiars could find about the Matou Master was that he was a sickly man who'd vanished into the shadows of the city, and all their attempts to follow or find out more were met either with overwhelming numbers of insects, or by an armored, black knight that even had her recoiling in fear despite the distance.

_And she had faced down her possessed sister right next to the corrupted Grail. Whoever that knight was, it wasn't someone to cross lightly…and a Berserker to boot._

Caster opened her eyes and sighed again before standing and heading back to the temple. It was still too soon to make her move and for now she had to lie low, or if she couldn't find an ally then wait until only one Servant was left and then strike with all the force she had available.

_Gambling everything on a single, devastating blow is bad strategy, but as it stands I'm probably the weakest Servant here. I certainly hope one of the others will make a useful ally._

* * *

"Rider…" Waver Velvet asked as they made their way back to the Mackenzie's house from the library. "…what do you think?"

"About what…?"

"Weren't you listening?"

Rider scratched his cheek before settling down on the couch. "Tohsaka is probably allied with Kotomine…" he said. "…although we can't prove that…yet. There's also the possibility that there was a falling out between the two of them – from what I know priests and magi don't exactly see eye-to-eye – though we certainly can't discount the idea that this was all contrived."

"So…?"

Rider smiled before taking out one of the books they'd taken from the library. "We shouldn't make conclusions yet boy." He said cheerfully. "Assassin _appeared _to die, though that may not necessarily be the case."

Waver gaped at the giant, completely stunned at his intelligent appraisal of the situation, completely at odds with his simple-minded character. "What's wrong boy?"

"No, it's nothing. I'm just surprised that things would get this complicated."

"War isn't just about fighting and killing." Rider admonished him. "You also have to think about getting your enemy in the right place and time for you to defeat him. Of course, the best victories are those achieved without bloodshed at all, but reality isn't nearly so kind. As such I have to settle for victory without humiliation or excessive bloodshed."

"Huh…?"

"So you don't understand." Rider said with a note of disappointment. "Well there's no need to rush. I'm sure you'll understand eventually. Now then…tell me what do you know of the Iliad and the Odyssey?"

* * *

"No magic today."

"Huh?"

Sakura blinked as she looked up to Caster who was busy pulling out some clothes her size that she'd never seen before. New clothes…?

"You've spend the past year cooped up in this temple." Caster said. "So…we're heading out today."

Sakura blinked again and then began to put on the new clothes. It wasn't that she was ungrateful, but Caster was…strange. She saved her from Matou, and she was willing to teach magic in a way different from her father's impersonal style but…there was something about her that was off, especially the way her eyes always seemed so sad whenever they met her own.

_Caster…who are you?_

The trip to the city was uneventful, though given her year-long seclusion in Ryuudo Temple it felt rather unreal upon arrival. It wasn't that she had never gone to the city proper before, but usually she'd gone into the city with her mother and sister once every few months. But those times felt so long ago now, and compared to the quiet and contemplative atmosphere of Ryuudo Temple everything felt so strange.

Caster bought her an ice cream cone immediately upon arrival, and the two sat on a nearby bench enjoying the sweet treats in the afternoon light, ignored by the passersby walking along on their lives. "So…" Caster asked. "…is there anywhere you want to go in particular?"

Sakura shook her head, and Caster chuckled apologetically. It was something of a stupid question, given that a mere five year-old child wouldn't really have anywhere to want to visit in the city. "Alright then…" she said. "…how about we simply walk around and see if there's anything interesting to see?"

"Okay!"

Caster and Sakura finished their ice cream, and taking her sister's hand the two of them spent the afternoon going through Fuyuki's shopping district. First to be visited was a bookstore where Caster purchased additional writing material among other useful stationery, followed by a toy store just across the street.

Caster blinked at the stuffed bear Sakura held out to her. "I can't…?" she asked, and Caster shook her head and managed a smile.

"No, it's not that." Caster said. "It's just that I never pegged you for a teddy bear type."

Sakura pouted, making her look ridiculously cute. "What's wrong with teddy bears?" she asked crossly while hugging the bear tightly. "They're cute!"

Caster laughed…and then gave a scowl at the gently smiling people around them. It didn't work much, they looked away but the indulgent smiles remained behind turned backs. Caster sighed and looked back at the pouting Sakura. "No, there's nothing wrong." She said while patting Sakura on the head, the little girl managing a triumphant smile.

_Well she's happy. I suppose that's worth the aggravation of passersby thinking of scandalous thoughts._

Proceeding to the counter, the smiling lady at the counter delivered a parting broadside. "You have a fine daughter." She said while scanning the bear's barcode, and causing Caster to choke and blush at the same time.

"We're not…I mean…" she stammered but gave up in favor of an exasperated smile while paying for the stuffed toy. Wrapping was disdained and Sakura was allowed to carry the doll with her on the way out, Caster following with an exasperated ar.

_We do look alike, but I don't look that old…do I?_

"Hey Caster-san…" Sakura said. "…I'm thirsty."

"Is that right?" Caster said while reaching to her familiars in the area. A moment later and she spotted a café within walking distance. "Come on…" she said and beckoning Sakura to follow. "…there's a café around here."

The café was rather typical in appearance, and as Sakura and Caster took their seats at an outside table a smartly-dressed waiter arrived with a menu. Caster took a cursory glance at it before handing it back. "I'll have a French Vanilla Tea, and my sister will have orange juice please."

The man jotted down their orders, and with a bow left the two alone. Master and Servant sat silent, Caster musing about nothings while sitting back in her chair, and Sakura softly talking to her teddy bear like little children tend to do. "Hey Caster…" Sakura broke the silence after a while.

"Yes…?"

"…who are you?" she asked, and Caster looked at Sakura seriously. "You...why are you always so sad when you look at me?"

Caster was silent for a long while, staring into the matching blue of Sakura's eyes. Finally she sighed and leaned forwards on her elbows before removing her glasses. "And who do you think I am?" she asked back, and after a moment Sakura reached out with her hands and caressed her face.

"Nee-san...?" she whispered with her eyes wide. "Why?"

"People make mistakes…" Caster said while pulling back and putting her glasses back on her face. "…that's why Sakura, don't hate Rin. She…she cares for you. I care for you. She just…can't show it."

Sakura nodded slowly, and sat back while holding her bear tightly. They stayed silent as the waiter arrived, and Caster silently stirred her tea while Sakura sipped at her juice. "Papa and Mama…" Sakura began, only for her voice to trail off.

Caster smiled back. "Sakura…" she began gently. "…take my advice: wait. Right now you…you can't judge them. Wait until you're older. That way…that way you don't get burdened down with childish regrets."

_Don't be burdened down with childish admiration like I was, to my lasting regret._

Sakura briefly looked miffed at being called a child, but the wistful expression on Caster's face got the point across. She nodded. "Okay…I promise."

Caster smiled again, and nodded before sitting back to enjoy her tea. Sakura did likewise with her orange juice, and the Servant of the Spell was perfectly content to take her time with their drinks before heading back to Ryuudo Temple, when her familiars warned her: Lancer and Saber were on the move with their Masters.

_It won't be long before the others take notice._

Caster glanced at her sister as she finished her juice and did likewise to her tea, although she felt a pang at not being able to give the fine-tasting drink the dignified time for savoring that it deserved. "Shall we go?" she asked, and Sakura nodded.

Caster paid for their drinks, and then led Sakura away and down a nearby alley. "Nee-san…?" Sakura asked, and Caster raised a finger to her lips before putting on a bracer and fiddling with a set of dials set into it.

"Things might get dangerous around here…" Caster told her. "…but don't worry. I'll get us someplace safe."

Sakura nodded and stepping closer took hold of Caster's red cloak. "I'm not worried." She said. "You…promised to keep me safe didn't you?"

_If only I could have fulfilled that promise sooner._

"Yes…yes I promised. I won't let anyone or anything to hurt you."

The last dial slid home, and the focusing gem began to glow as the spatial coordinates for Ryuudo Temple were inputted. "Hold on…" she said softly, and Sakura nodded before space twisted around them with a flare of light.

And then they were gone.

* * *

Ravens flew through the air, black pinions beating through the air as they gently landed on metal and stone ledges. Beady eyes watched a female knight in blue and silver armed with an invisible sword fighting a male knight in dark blue and armed with a golden lance. They spied an arrogant nobleman looking down disdainfully on the knights as they put their lives and honor on the line, a blob of mercury sitting right next to him.

They glossed over the platinum-blonde homunculus anxiously standing a good distance behind the knights, and focused their attentions on a hollow-eyed man and his partner as they observed the battle through the scopes of lifeless rifles. Even more ravens flew high over the battlefield, and felt their mistress' irritation at the sloppy execution of a ruse as they beheld a skull-masked figure watching the battle from a distance, balanced on a spire.

Another raven looked down curiously at the cowering boy precariously-balanced on the steel beams of the mighty bridge spanning the river, while the redheaded giant beside him stood tall and confident, as though height and danger were as nothing – a king and a conqueror waiting for the right time to descend on the battlefield with glory worthy of his station.

They searched vainly for a black-armored knight and a sickly man, or for a heartless noble with lifeless eyes, and cast their gaze blindly for a king in gold. As Sakura read a children's book Caster had bought for her in their room, the Servant of the Spell sat cross-legged on the roof and waited. She watched and waited, and rejoiced at the opportunity to see all the Servants in this war all at once.

"Cry havoc…" she whispered the famous quote. "…and let loose the dogs of war."

* * *

A/N

Caster's acting OOC...of course she is. She's not the same Rin we know and love, any more than Archer is the same loveable idiot that Shirou is. Cynical and full of regret…can anything else be expected from a Counter-Guardian?

I hope I did Rider and Waver's characters justice, I have plans for those two. And personally I think that Tokiomi's little ruse with Assassin is a bit idiotic, even compared to that sniveling fool Shinji from Fate.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Fate. Fate is the property of Type-Moon, and no financial gain is made from this or is sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Guardian of Zero

Chapter 2

Caster watched through her familiars as Lancer and Saber continued to clash, stretching herself out on the temple roof and crossing her arms behind her head as a pillow. The battlefield was well-chosen, a deserted area along the riverbank surrounded by warehouses and factories that served to block direct line-of-sight from casual onlookers.

"Well now…" she commented aloud at the sight of the two knights fighting each other on equal terms. "…compared to the Lancer of the fifth war, this one seems a better match for Saber in terms of skill. That Lancer was in many ways similar to a Berserker, but this one better fits the class description."

Caster narrowed her eyes at the strange sensations she felt every time she caught a glimpse of Lancer's face. "_Mystic Eyes?_" she wondered. "_It doesn't seem that way but the area of effect is similar to Medusa's eyes._"

Taking her eyes off of the battle for a moment, she switched her attention to the Masters and noted their current dispositions. She also noted the bounded field set up by Lancer's Master around the battlefield.

_Impressive...not even Zouken or I could construct a field like that. Stronger and more versatile maybe, but not so finely-built…Lancer's Master is far above any Master of my time._

Caster returned her attention to the battle even as Saber narrowly avoided the longer of Lancer's spears, the ground shattering from the dodged blow even as Saber's own attack was blocked by the shorter of the two spears. Caster whistled in awe at the sight.

"Sorry Saber…" Caster whispered with an amused smile. "…but from the look of things you've met your match. If I had to put money on who'd win in a fight between this Lancer and that Lancer, then I'd put my money on this one. He's got skill _and _class."

_Not to mention that you pressed the other Lancer hard. This one is matching you blow for blow._

As if her thoughts had triggered a shift in the balance of power, Lancer went on the offensive, steadily driving Saber back with his dual spears. "Is that the best you can do Saber?" Caster mocked, and then smiled as Saber dodged a potentially fatal blow that only ended up carving a gash into the concrete ground.

"Now there's the Saber I remember." She said with satisfaction.

"That's enough playing around Lancer." Lancer's heretofore silent Master spoke up, and Caster immediately sat up, recognizing that the battle was about to get serious. "Do not allow this battle to drag on any further. Saber is a formidable opponent, so defeat her with all you have. You may use your Noble Phantasm."

Caster raised an eyebrow as Lancer discarded the shorter of his spears and released the seal on the longer, exposing the ominous crimson blade. "Judging from facial structure and accent Lancer's probably a Celt…" she muttered. "…they're awfully fond of spears and that makes identifying this one based on his weapons all the more difficult given how many famous spears there are in Celtic mythology."

And then Caster's eyes went wide as the resulting clash between knights briefly dispelled Invisible Air, exposing the golden sword beneath the hurricane. "What the hell?" she abruptly demanded while rising to her feet. She continued to gape as the battle continued, culminating with Saber falling back after the crimson spear tore a gash through her side and with Lancer surprisingly not taking advantage of the situation while Saber was healed by the homunculus.

_Chivalrous of him…_

Caster narrowed her eyes as she considered the situation, and wondering why Saber lacked Avalon in both the fourth and the fifth wars. Did the loss in legend equate to its loss in fact as well? And more importantly just who was Lancer?

Caster closed her eyes while considering this question, her mind running through all the famous spear-users she knew of from Celtic mythology. "_Dual wields spears…_" she thought. "_…one of those spears has the ability to dispel active magic, be it on the level of personal protection like Saber's armor or on the level of a Noble Phantasm like Invisible Air…it can't be!_"

Caster's eyes went wide again even as the battle resumed. "An entrancing effect caused by gazing upon him…" she muttered with mounting realization. "…and a spear which counters any and all magic…but that means…!"

Her suspicions would be proven true as Saber's counterattack – empowered by prana burst and with an unsheathed Excalibur raised high – was met with an unexpected riposte: as she closed, Lancer jumped back and kicked his other spear up into his reach. The talismans sealing it vanished as he grabbed it, and drove the gleaming, golden spear at Saber's throat.

Fortunately Saber was as skilled as she always was, narrowly avoiding a fatal strike thanks to prana burst while launching a riposte of her own while falling back and landing a grazing blow on Lancer's wrist. Nevertheless Caster's suspicions as to his identity had been confirmed.

"Alaya be damned…" she muttered while sitting back down. "…you really have bad luck when it comes to ladies, don't you Diarmuid Ua Duibhne?"

And then she narrowed her eyes again. "Gae Buidhe and Gae Dearg…" she said with satisfaction. "…what a dangerous pair of Noble Phantasms. Even if you failed to kill Saber, the fact remains – judging from her shifted stance – that Gae Buidhe has managed to deal some lasting damage there."

_And it will last until Saber or someone else takes down Lancer or destroys Gae Buidhe._

Caster sat back and chuckled as she heard through her familiars Lancer's Master berating the man for failing to take Saber down. "Well I suppose there's a Shinji in every war…" She said. "…although unlike Shinji this one actually has some substance to him."

The two knights tensed as they prepared to continue their battle…only for lightning to strike the ground between them with blinding intensity. And once again, Caster was up on her feet in shock and surprise.

"What the hell?"

* * *

Lancer and Saber alike gaped at the massive chariot which landed in between them, as well as at the clearly divine nature of the bulls pulling it judging from the lightning fading around their hooves and the chariot's wheels. Even more astounding was the giant in ancient Greek armor driving the chariot…though not so much the rather underwhelming boy fearfully looking out from inside the chariot.

"Lower your weapons!" Rider – who else could it have been – shouted from inside his chariot. "The king has arrived!"

Lancer and Saber blinked, and lowered their weapons a fraction. Rider was…interesting to say the least, so it probably wouldn't hurt to listen to what he wanted to say. His next words left them speechless. "I am Iskandar the King of Conquerors, Rider-class Servant of this Holy Grail War!"

"What the hell are you doing Rider?" the boy shouted in horror, tugging at his Servant's arm. "Shouting out your identity…!"

Rider gave him a flick on the forehead in response, sending him tumbling back to the chariot floor. "Fate has brought us all together to fight for the Grail…" Rider continued to proudly declaim. "…but allow me to ask of you: what say you to forfeiting the Grail to me, and joining my army? Should you choose to do so then I shall consider you as trusted friends and allies, and together share the blessings of the Grail!"

Utter silence met the King of Conquerors' words, and then both Lancer and Saber began speaking at once, angrily denouncing Rider's words as madness and an insult to their pride. "Furthermore…" Saber added coldly. "…I am by right the King of Britain. No matter how worthy the offer I cannot in good conscience lower myself to the level of a mere retainer."

"Oh?" Rider said with interest. "You're the King of Britain? Well now this is a surprise. I certainly never expected the famous King Arthur to be such a beautiful woman."

Saber's eye twitched and she smiled dangerously as she took her stance. "Would you care to test this woman's resolve then, King of Conquerors?" she asked, and Rider scratched a cheek while rubbing the fingers of one hand together.

"I'm willing to negotiate…" he began with a resigned expression on his face.

"We refuse!" Lancer and Saber said as one, and Rider gave an exasperated sigh.

"…I hate it negotiations fail." He said, and then he glanced sharply to the side as Archer materialized in a swirl of golden light. "What's this?"

"You have a lot of nerve pretender." Archer snarled. "To lay claim on the Grail – the King's treasure by right – as well as the title of King in my presence…"

"And who might you be?" Rider shot back before grinning impudently. "I am Iskandar the King of Conquerors. If you are a true king, surely you have no need to hide behind your true identity is there?"

"…fool!" Archer thundered. "There is no need for me to reveal my true identity verbally. I am the one true King, sole ruler of the world and all that dwell therein. All else who claim otherwise are mere pretenders, and those who cannot recognize me by sight alone deserve nothing less than death!"

Saber bristled at the accusation of being a pretender, but surprisingly (or not) Rider just gave a barking laugh of amused approval. Archer sneered and prepared to attack…but was preempted when he felt something shift on the battlefield. Everyone else felt it as well and turned their gaze to the sky…

…and Assassin fell screaming as hundreds of ravens and crows dived down from the heavens, pushing him from his perch and ripping at his limbs, at his eyes, nose, and mouth as he fell to ground with a sickening crunch. And even then they didn't stop, the black-feathered avian familiars feasting on his flesh.

"Caster…?" Archer said softly and with a questioning note, and as if in reply a raven ghosted down and settled on the ground. Prana shimmered around the raven and in moments a woman cloaked and hooded in red was standing among the Servants.

"My apologies…" she said with a bow to Archer. "…however even as a lowly magician I too have some standards. Assassin…offends me with that pathetic ruse from the previous night."

Archer gave a disdainful snort, but even then it was clear that he approved. "I see…" Rider said. "…so Assassin really is alive after all."

Caster gave an impish smile, even though the upper half of her face remained hidden by her hood. "At any rate…" she continued. "…I must say that this is a wonderful honor, to meet and stand in the presence of three of the greatest heroes to ever walk the land."

She turned and gave a bow to Saber. "Altria of Albion the King of Knights…" she said, and Saber narrowed her eyes at the other woman, quickly concluding that this woman knew more about her than she let on. However Caster had already moved on, and was giving a bow to Rider. "…Alexander of Macedon the King of Conquerors…"

Rider smirked and nodded politely at Caster, intrigued at the playful magus before him, and finally Caster turned to Archer and gave a deep bow. "…and Gilgamesh of Uruk the King of Heroes…"

Shocked gasps echoed across the battleground, along with a whistle from Rider. Archer narrowed his eyes at Caster. "Woman…" he said. "…who are you?"

Caster's smile faded, and she sighed sadly. "...I'm just someone…" she replied. "…from around here in a different time and age…"

Archer nodded slowly, as did Rider. "So that's what she is…" Rider muttered. "…a Heroic Spirit from the future."

Archer opened his mouth to speak…and then glanced irritably at the side as a black-armored knight shrouded in prana appeared on the other side of the battlefield. Lancer tensed while Saber took a protective stance before Irisviel. "Berserker…?" Caster said in surprise.

In response Berserker roared and charged, Caster barely having time to speak before a gauntleted fist smashed through her and crushed the familiar projecting her image, and cratering the ground deeply. Metal flashed through the air as a pair of Noble Phantasms streaked through the air at Berserker, the black knight avoiding the two of them by mere inches.

"I wasn't finished talking to her." Archer snarled before opening additional portals into the Gate of Babylon. "Who gave you permission to interrupt the King, much less to gaze upon him mad dog?"

Additional Noble Phantasms rained down on Berserker, but to the surprise of the onlookers the black knight didn't even bother to dodge. Instead he caught two of them and used them to deflect the others, and when the last of the barrage destroyed one of his weapons he threw the other at the lamppost Archer was standing on, cutting it down and forcing the golden figure to land on the ground.

"A rather interesting ability, wouldn't you agree boy?" Rider asked, recalling the way Berserker 'blackened' the Noble Phantasms he caught and made them his. "There's probably a limitation to it though."

Waver nodded and swallowed, and then turned his attention to Archer who was trembling with suppressed rage. "First you interrupt me…" he whispered in a deadly voice. "…then you lay your hands on my treasures, and now you make me step foot on the lowly ground? Ten thousand deaths will not suffice mongrel!"

Berserker glared silently at Archer as the Gate of Babylon was opened further…and then Gilgamesh looked up at the sky with contempt. "To order a King to turn his back on his foes…" he spat. "…you have nerve Tokiomi!"

"Mongrels and pretenders…" he said, addressing the other Servants. "…your numbers offend me. Make certain to cull yourself the next time I grace you with my presence."

With those parting words Archer departed in a swirl of golden light, and the remaining Servants turned to warily regard the Servant of Insanity. They would not be kept waiting for long, and roaring an incoherent battle cry Berserker tore out a lamppost and blackened it before assaulting Saber.

"Boy…" Rider began as Berserker pummeled Saber mercilessly. "…what can you tell me about our friend in black over there?"

"Nothing…"

"What?"

"…I…I can't see anything." Waver said fearfully. "I don't know if it's a skill or a Noble Phantasm, but all of his stats are being shrouded by all that prana around him."

Rider glanced briefly at Waver, and narrowing his eyes directed his gaze at Lancer. At that same moment Kayneth decided to enter the conversation again. "What are you doing Lancer?" he asked. "This is an excellent opportunity to finish Saber off."

"My lord…" Lancer replied with an expression of shock on his face. "…I assure you that I can and will defeat Saber. However to do so with such underhanded means would stain the King of Knights' honor! I beg of you, my lord, allow me to assist her in putting down this mad dog, and then I shall gladly finish our…!"

"Lancer…" Kayneth interrupted his Servant testily. "…by the power of the command spell I order you to assist Berserker."

Lancer's eyes widened in horror, and he lowered his head in shame. "Forgive me King of Knights…" he whispered regretfully, and then he rushed to assist Berserker, Saber's eyes widening as she spotted the Knight of the Lance rushing to attack.

Rider grabbed the reins of his chariot, unwilling to allow such dishonor to occur on his watch, only for pinkish beams to start raining down around Lancer who dodged them with all the grace and skill of a master acrobat. Rider focused his sight and spotted multiple funnel-shaped constructs flying around the battlefield, and firing yet more of those beams forced Lancer back.

The beams were powerful, enough to blow smoking craters into the ground, and staggering Lancer visibly as he deflected with his lances those beams that he could not avoid. As he fell back, Rider turned and spotted the same red-cloaked and hooded Servant from before approaching from behind. She gestured and a hexagram-shaped magic circle appeared before her.

The funnels flew to their mistress four of them hanging back in standby around her while the remaining six attached themselves to the points of the circle. "Charge complete…" she said clearly. "…Ether Cannon is firing."

The Ether Cannon flashed and fired, the blindingly-bright beam of light striking Berserker as Saber barely managed to dodge, and sending the Servant of Insanity flying through several building and factories and finally across the river. "Sorry 'bout that…" Caster said apologetically to Saber and with a rueful smile as the blonde glared at her. "…but I had every confidence in your abilities."

Rider laughed uproariously at Caster's jest, while Irisviel, Waver, and Kayneth all gaped at the molten trench carved into the ground by Caster's Ether Cannon. "Lancer's Master…" Caster said. "…please refrain from dishonoring your Servant and his fellow heroes. As it stands you have dishonored this battle, and as such I must ask that you withdraw for the night. Otherwise I shall assist Saber in defeating your Servant."

There was silence, and after several more moments a sound of disgust was heard echoing from the shadows. "Lancer…" Kayneth ordered angrily. "…we're withdrawing."

Lancer gave a respectful bow to Caster. "You have my thanks…" he said. "…Servant Caster."

Caster smiled and bowed back. "I too know what it's like to be dishonored by those who should know better." She assured him. "I've no desire of letting one such as you suffer as you should not."

Lancer smiled back, and then returned to astral form. "You have my thanks as well, Servant Caster." Saber said with a smile, and Caster chuckled.

"You are welcome Saber…" she said. "…and I must say that I like you better as you are than…well let's not go into that."

Saber blinked, and wondered if she'd met Caster before. Her clothes and mannerisms were all modern though, so it seemed unlikely if she was from Camelot but still…

"That was very impressive Caster." Rider said with a grin, and Caster laughed again.

"My, my…" she said. "…the praise just keeps on coming. And now praises from Caesar – or a close enough equivalent – I have to say that a girl could get used to this."

Rider laughed again and confidently appraised her with a glance. "So how about it Caster?" he asked. "Saber and Lancer have both turned me down, but I'd like to hear your thoughts about joining your strengths with mine and those that stand with me."

"Again with your jests King of Conquerors…?" Saber asked, albeit with less antagonism than before.

"It's not a bad idea." Caster said much to Saber's surprise, and pulling back her hood to expose her face. "I'll have to consider it at length. And you did say that you were willing to negotiate did you not?"

"So I did."

Caster extended a hand and Rider took it and shook it. "You are a very interesting man King of Conquerors." She said. "Before we retire for this evening I would like to ask: why did you break into the library the other night?"

Rider laughed at the unexpected question, but it was Waver who gave the answer. "He wanted copies of the Iliad and the Odyssey." He said, and this time Irisviel couldn't help but give a giggle at what had driven Rider to such lengths to break into a library.

"Well I suppose that makes sense considering who you are." Caster said, and Rider shrugged off-handedly. "Rest assured, I will consider your offer as best I can. Farewell for now."

"What an interesting woman…" Rider said as Caster walked back in the direction she'd come from, and vanishing back into astral form as she left the light of the streetlamps. "…well I suppose we should get going too. Oh and Saber…"

Saber looked at Rider seriously as the giant grabbed his chariot's reins and goaded the bulls awake. "…you may have refused my offer now, but I'm not giving up on getting you on my side."

Saber smiled and shook her head with amusement, finally realizing Rider truly had no intentions of insulting her, and that was just how he was. And somehow…it fit. "Farewell for now King of Conquerors." She said.

"Likewise King of Knights..." Rider said before riding back into the sky on heralded by the roar of thunder. Saber glanced back at Irisviel who nodded at her.

"Shall we go back?"

"I suppose we should."

* * *

A/N

'Guest': No, this isn't the same TOHSAKA parody character that sold herself to Alaya to pay off her debt. She's from one of Heaven's Feel's Bad Ends (or a combination thereof) that couldn't get over killing Sakura, and ended up walking a similar path to EMIYA (albeit for different reasons).

Yes, Caster/RIN has funnels Gundam-style. I'll explain further in the next chapter, but the reason she developed such modernist mystic codes can be summed up in one word: rebellion.

Once again, I wonder if I did the characters justice, or are some of them OOC?

P.S. IIRC Avalon was only found/removed from inside Shirou in the Fate route.


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own Fate. Fate is the property of Type-Moon, and no financial gain is made from this or is sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Guardian of Zero

Chapter 3

"Your little ruse has failed, Tokiomi." Archer hissed venomously as he sat on a chair in Tokiomi's private chambers. The blonde was in his casual attire, but it did nothing to alleviate the malevolent air of fury he was radiating. "With its failure **I** have been humiliated by being made to go through that farce for no result!"

Tokiomi remained bowed, and kept his face impassive at Archer's words. Inwardly though, he was seething: it was hardly his fault that another Heroic Spirit had the knowledge to recognize Archer's true identity. That was something beyond his control. "If I may Your Majesty…?" he essayed with a neutral note, only to be interrupted angrily.

"Worse yet…" the blonde spat. "…you dare defy me first by using a command spell and then speaking out of turn! Now be silent!"

Tokiomi fell silent, struggling to keep his anger in check. He was not used being talked to like this, but knew better than to voice his displeasure. The King of Heroes could easily construe that as 'insolence' and Tokiomi had no desire to compromise his chances for the Grail by incurring the king's displeasure.

Archer for his part was equally infuriated and intrigued. Infuriated both at Tokiomi and at the mad dog which dared call itself a Heroic Spirit. Tokiomi however was still useful, if only to allow him to claim what was rightfully his. The insufferable magus' insolence would have to be forgiven…for now. As for Berserker…Archer's fingers twitched with anger at the thought of the mad dog's insolence.

The madman had not only dared lay claim to the title of 'hero' but had also dared to interrupt him, had dared to lay hands on his treasures, and had dared hurl him from his place in the Heavens to the lowly Earth. The other so-called heroes in this war would be tested to prove their worth in his eyes, but the same honor and privilege would not be extended to that mad dog.

_He would kill Berserker himself._

Archer however was also intrigued. Lancer and Assassin were of little thought to him; indeed the Assassins had already proven themselves wanting in his eyes, and he only tolerated them out of necessity. Lancer would be tested, but the King had no real interest in such a man.

Berserker was a mad dog to be put down, nothing more and nothing less.

The three heroes which intrigued him were Saber, Rider, and Caster. Saber was beautiful and strong in equal measure, and wielded a Noble Phantasm that had never traced its origin back to his treasury. Normally such would be considered to be impossible and an insult…

…but despite everything Archer had noted her strength of mind and spirit, matching the strength and beauty of her body. And she possessed a Noble Phantasm in her own name. Archer smiled slightly; perhaps…just perhaps…only one had ever proven to stand by him as a friend, but none have ever proven to share his throne as his queen. Saber had strength, beauty, and originality in her name…

_Do not disappoint me, 'King' of Knights. I have high expectations of you, and you may yet prove worthy not just to be considered a hero, but also as my queen._

Rider was just as intriguing. At first glance the man was a brute, but Archer had to concede that his legend was worthy of his attention. Archer was meant to rule the world from the moment he had been born, and rule it he did. But Rider…if his legend was correct then he had started with nothing but such was his power that he eventually came to rule the entire known world…

…ordinarily Archer would dismiss him as a mere rebel to be judged, but the man's spirit was not lacking. He wanted to see more. He **would **see more, and then and only then would he pass judgment over the King of Conquerors.

And finally there was Caster. Normally Archer had little love for the scholars of the arcane, but Caster had recognized him at once, and that alone immediately brought her into his good graces. Not only that but she was properly deferent and respectful to the King, and not in a debased and sycophantic manner like the simpering fool that was Tokiomi Tohsaka.

Archer smirked as he sat back and swirled the wine in his glass. Perhaps this world wasn't a total loss after all, if it could intrigue him to this extent.

* * *

_A teenaged girl with a red and white shirt and a black skirt stood over a dying girl in black and red, blood pooling beneath them both. "Well…" the dying girl gasped as her crimson eyes and silver hair faded to purple. "…it…it looks…like…you win…"_

_The other girl staggered back, shaking her head in denial and causing her pigtailed black hair to whip around her. "No…" she gasped out, her blue eyes watering with tears as the full enormity of her actions finally sank in._

"…_I hope…it's…worth…"_

_The purple-haired girl couldn't finish her words, her eyes going blank as her head tilted to the side as the life left her. A jeweled dagger fell to the ground forgotten, its wielder falling to her knees as she pulled the dead and unseeing girl into her arms._

"…_no…" she sobbed. "…what have I done…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"_

_Words failed and Rin Tohsaka screamed, her heartbroken voice echoing in the dim and rocky chamber._

Sakura Matou woke with a start, and after a moment sat up in her futon. She felt wetness on her cheeks and reaching up with a hand blinked at the sight of tears glistening on her fingers as she pulled her hand back. "How sad…" she whispered, and remembered the sight of her future self as she lay dead in her sister's arms.

She reached up again, and pulled one of her black locks in front of her. She remembered the silver and purple of her future self's hair, and worst of all…she seemed _happy_ to die. "…what did I become?" she whispered again, and turned to glance at the wooden doors as Caster slid them open from the outside.

Caster blinked at the sight of unshed tears in her sister's eyes. "Sakura…?" she asked uncertainly. "What's wrong?"

Sakura looked away, and after a moment Caster entered their room and sat down beside her, the girl leaning onto the Servant's body. "Nee-san…" she began. "…you lost me didn't you?"

Caster didn't answer, and merely nodded sadly while holding Sakura closer. The feeling of tears soaking into cloth caught her attention a moment later, and she glanced downwards at Sakura and was surprised to find her crying silently. "Why are you crying?" she asked.

"It's just…" the girl said while wiping her tears. "…I can't…you…I…we couldn't be together…and then…you killed me…but I was happy to die…"

Caster blinked and then pulled her sister into an embrace. "It won't happen." She said while stroking Sakura's back softly. "I won't let it happen again. No matter what it takes, I'll see to it that you and your sister get a chance to be together again."

Sakura nodded against the Servant, and cried herself to sleep. But sleep never came for Caster that night. It was impossible. There was simply too much to worry about.

* * *

Morning dawned over Fuyuki City as it normally did, but for young Waver Velvet the morning was anything but ordinary. Oh it started out alright, he woke up and took a shower, put on a fresh set of clothes, and then he went down for breakfast. It was so _normal _that he never bothered to ask where Rider had gone.

And then things went to figurative hell.

First of all there were two Servants in the house, Rider and Glen Mackenzie laughing as they traded jokes and stories with each other while Caster chatted amiably with Martha Mackenzie over the subject of tea of all things. But that wasn't the worst of it. The worst of it was the little girl sitting on a chair munching on toast with a full glass of orange juice sitting beside her.

That last sight would have been perfectly normal if not for the black command spells tattooed on her right arm. A child…probably still too young to go to first grade was a Master. The sight was so wrong that he felt like hitting his head on the wall repeatedly or going back to bed and hope this was just a dream brought about by the troubles of last night.

"W-what's going on?" he squeaked in a totally deep and manly voice. That's not what came out though.

"Oh…?" Rider said, finally noticing him before giving him one of his toothy grins. "You're finally up…just in time. Our friend Caster here came over to visit with her sister. Caster…that boy over there is Waver Velvet."

Caster raised an eyebrow at the familiar name and glanced over at him. For some reason she couldn't really match the image of the famed – for both his talents as an educator as well as his cranky attitude to his students – Lord El-Melloi II with the rather wimpy boy standing over there.

_But then again it's not exactly easy either to match my sister's corrupted form with how she looks like now._

She raised her teacup in greeting. "Good morning Waver." She said, and Waver struggled visibly before returning the greeting with a low voice. Caster smiled…this might work.

"Now, now…" Martha said to them. "…why don't you all just settle down here in the living room while I go and prepare breakfast?"

"I'll help out…" Caster offered politely while setting her teacup down, only to be waved off by Glen who stood and followed his wife into the kitchen and dining room.

"Oh no, that wouldn't be proper young lady." He said. "I'm not saying that your offer isn't appreciated, but all the same you're our guests. Don't worry we can handle this on our own."

"…I see…" Caster said with a nod. "…I understand, but all the same we're sorry for causing trouble."

"Oh it's no trouble at all." Martha assured her. "We don't mind having such nice youngsters like you over every once in a while. Oh and Sakura-chan…"

"Yes?" the little girl piped up.

"If you want some more orange juice just come and ask."

Sakura looked at Caster who nodded encouragingly at her. "Okay!" she said cheerfully, and with a smile Martha went back to the kitchen with her husband.

Rider watched and waited until the two ordinary Humans had gone out of earshot and then he turned to Caster with a serious expression on his face. "Now then Caster…" he began. "…shall we get down to business?"

"Indeed…" Caster agreed while setting down her teacup and Waver took his seat beside his Servant. Sakura for her part hummed softly to herself while playing with her bear. "…as you might have expected I am here to form an alliance with you King of Conquerors. It's not so much that I don't have a wish, but rather my wish can be fulfilled without the Grail."

"Oh that sounds interesting…" Rider said. "…and what might that wish be?"

"I simply want to keep my sister safe." Caster said, glancing at Sakura who glanced back and smiled at her. Caster smiled back and stroked her cheek fondly.

"Wait a minute…" Waver said. "…are you saying that she's really your sister?"

"That's right." Caster said with a nod, turning back to Rider and his Master. "As Rider surmised during the previous night, I am…from the future, or rather one possible future as per the Kaleidoscope. My name…I am Rin Tohsaka."

"Eh?" Waver said in shock while Rider smiled sadly. "That means that you're related to…!"

"He's my father to be precise." Caster said, and this time Waver flinched at the measured venom in the female Servant's voice, and Sakura glanced at her sister with concern. Caster smiled to break the tension, and patted her on the head. "As you might surmise I'm not a real Heroic Spirit, as otherwise you'd have all the details of my legend otherwise from the moment you knew my identity."

"Counter-Guardian…" Rider said sadly, and Waver whimpered in fear. Caster couldn't blame him, Counter-Guardians being feared by Humans and their enemies alike as Alaya's faithful guard dogs. Even the dreaded Dead Apostle Ancestors knew better than to draw Alaya's attention, as its Counter-Guardians wouldn't hesitate to destroy cities or decimate entire continents if it meant ensuring Humanity's continued survival.

"My story of woe and terror is not something to be discussed over a morning meal or in casual conversation." Caster said evasively. "Rest assured…"

"...no, it's alright." Rider said with a reassuring smile while sitting back. "I understand. I don't know what happened to you, and what might yet happen, but the goal you sought at the price of your servitude to Alaya is a noble one."

Rider paused and glanced meaningfully at Sakura who smiled at him. Rider smiled back and nodded at Caster. "I'll trust in you Caster." He said. "And I swear to you on my honor as a king that I'll do everything I can to keep your sister safe from whatever it is you fear might happen to her."

Caster was silent, and after a moment she bowed. "You have my thanks King of Conquerors." She said, and Rider chuckled.

"Well there's no need to be so deferential." He said with a wave from one of his meaty arms. "We're allies, not master and servant. Friends don't need to be so formal around each other, don't they?"

"I…I don't suppose so…"

Rider grinned, and Caster coughed before turning to look at Waver who swallowed dryly upon feeling a Counter-Guardian's gaze upon him. "Anyway…" she began. "…now that we're allies I suppose I might as well start being useful. Waver Velvet: how would you like to learn some of my magic?"

"Huh?"

"I'm currently teaching my sister here magic." She said. "Of course you are far more advanced age-wise, and there are some things which she'll be learning and I won't even consider teaching you, but in life I was a student of _the _Zelretch. So what'll it be?"

Waver thought the matter over. On one hand she was a Counter-Guardian and an enemy Servant. But on the other hand Rider trusted her and if she was telling the truth then she was also offering him an indirect chance to learn from the great master of the Second Magic. His deliberations were interrupted by elbowing from Rider who grinned at him.

"Well?" he asked. "I think it's a wonderful opportunity."

Waver swallowed again and after a moment he made his decision. Caster blinked as the boy resolutely returned her gaze, and finally reconciled the boy before her with the noble that she knew. "I'll be in your care then." He said with a bow, and this time it was Caster's turn to grin.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed before pulling out a folder from her cloak. "With that said would you care to do me a favor?"

"I knew there was a catch." Waver retorted in outrage as he took the folder, and Rider laughed loudly at his expense. The boy opened the folder, and his eyes widened at its contents. "This is…!"

"I'm not particularly one to leave things to chance." Caster said resolutely. "And there are some some risks that I refuse to leave unaddressed. I've come this far, and I won't fail now."

Rider glanced at the documents Waver was still reading, and while a part of him felt offended at how Caster was making or had made backup plans despite their alliance and his oath he knew that he couldn't. Chance and fate were fickle things, and the king sighed as he remembered the death of his childhood friend Hephaestion out of unexpected circumstances.

He stood, and Caster glanced sharply at him at the gesture. Rider smiled down at her and offered a hand. Caster blinked and returned the smile before standing herself. But she didn't take his hand. Instead Rider looked with surprise when she held out a clenched fist.

"If I remember correctly…" she explained. "…in this modern era bumping fists together is considered as a sign of comradeship or friendship. Of course it being a modern innovation, it's probably not something to be readily accepted by my fellow magi. But I say screw them."

Rider laughed and struck her fist with his own. "I like this modern innovation." He said. "It fits for some reason that it does!"

A moment later and the new allies were headed into the dining room after a call from Martha, and Caster finally allowed herself to relax – to an extent – as they proceeded along. Things were finally starting to look up.

_How long would it last though?_

* * *

"How is the matter progressing?" Risei asked his son.

"Slowly…" the younger priest replied. "…Assassin's operations are being curtailed by Caster. It would seem that she has a certain pique against us, or rather against Tokiomi's uninspired ruse earlier in this war. Apparently she found it as insulting as the King of Heroes found it."

"Magi and their pride…" Risei noted with a shake of his head. "…I must admit though that Tokiomi's ruse could have been better conceived."

"Speaking of which Tokiomi was wondering whether or not the Grail still responds to your commands?"

"It does." Risei said. "But who knows how long that will last. I don't know what Caster did, but whatever it is we have to find it out and stop it as quickly as possible."

"Tokiomi had the idea to blacklist Caster…"

"No…" Risei disagreed with a shake of his head. "…we have circumstantial proof of her tampering at this point. And this Caster has proven capable of piercing not just Tokiomi's veils but even Assassin's. I wouldn't put it past her to know about our arrangement with Tokiomi. Let's not provoke her into destroying our façade of neutrality unless we absolutely have to."

"Tokiomi will not be pleased."

"Then let him get angry." Risei said firmly. "We are his allies, not his servants. Regardless you may tell him to proceed cautiously from this point onwards."

Kirei nodded in affirmation, and Risei gave a slight smile. "Really now…" he said. "…the Caster-class is truly troublesome. But I suppose that's to be expected when summoning a Heroic Spirit that doubles as a magus. Magi by themselves are naturally ambitious, and combining that with the power of a Heroic Spirit and such only makes things worse. If anything the Caster-class can be considered wolves among sheep even when compared to the knight classes."

"It is as you say. Should I have Assassin continue searching for Caster's nodes?"

"Do so, but report your findings to both myself and Tokiomi."

"I understand."

Risei nodded and Kirei bowed before leaving. As the younger priest left the church he paused and looked to the side, spotting a pair of ravens watching him and the church. He stared back, his hands slowly moving to summon his Black Keys. Before he could do anything though, Caster's familiars gave a cry and took to the air.

Kirei watched them fly off, and felt once more the sense of unease that he'd felt the moment he'd heard of Caster's description from another one of his Assassins that had managed to avoid detection and death during the debacle of the most recent battle.

_Just who was Caster?_

* * *

A/N

Why does Caster have Gundam-style Funnels and fist-bumps despite it being a modern informality? It's a sign of rebellion against magi formality and tradition that her father drilled into her, and led to the destruction of her family. In a way she's spitting on his legacy by her affectations (to say nothing of her choice to become a Counter-Guardian) and with her creations.

Obviously the flashback was a Heaven's Feel Bad End, with Rin killing Sakura with the Jeweled Sword of Zelretch.


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own Fate. Fate is the property of Type-Moon, and no financial gain is made from this or is sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Guardian of Zero

Chapter 4

Waver sighed as he finished working on the set of 'exercises' Caster had given him, and Sakura turned to look at him quizzically in response. "Is something wrong Waver-nii?" she asked.

"No…" he said with another sigh. "…it's nothing." And then the little girl was next to him, taking a peek at the papers he'd been working on just a few moments ago. She tilted her head and then glanced at him.

"I don't get it." She said, and Waver gave a chuckle.

"Don't worry…" he said while patting her on the head. "…you're much too young to get it for now, it's pretty advanced stuff. It might even be too advanced for me, but there's no way I'll tell your sister that."

Sakura tilted her head and then beamed at him. "Okay…" she said cheerfully. "…it'll be our little secret! But in return…"

_They're definitely related alright…_

"…I want cookies!"

Waver blinked and then sighed. "Alright, I get it Sakura-chan." He told her with a weak smile. "I'll convince Martha-san to make cookies tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay!"

Despite himself Waver found himself being cheered up by Sakura's childish cheerfulness, and he took a brief glance at the folder which Caster had given him earlier today. He still wasn't sure if he could handle the 'favor' she'd passed onto him in exchange for knowledge regarding her magic, but it certainly didn't seem so bad spending time with Sakura.

Speaking of which, the little girl had retreated to where she was working on a small number of jewels. Jewel magecraft…no surprise there considering Caster was a Tohsaka. After watching the girl practice infusing her prana into gems and then altering said gems over a period of several moments, the older magus returned his attentions to his own work and began checking it over.

_Do try not to overwork yourself by trying to wrap your mind around the mysteries I'm teaching you. Some of them are based on the Second Magic, and are thus by definition beyond the limits of the world. Trust me you'll go insane if you try. At least that's what the old man told me once._

Waver smiled slightly as he remembered the Counter-Guardian's piece of advice. In a way she was right, considering that simply understanding how those mysteries worked was already making his head hurt. Trying to understand why they worked would probably give him an aneurysm or something along that line.

A brief distraction came from the living room, with a cheerful shout from Rider. Apparently the King of Conquerors was **enjoying **his new gaming system. Waver shook his head in disbelief at the sound.

_Who would have thought that the King of Conquerors would find the modern world so alluring?_

* * *

Kiritsugu Emiya sighed and lit a cigarette, and enjoyed a few pulls on it before glancing at his wristwatch. As he did so, a tall building in the distance suddenly sprouted clouds of dust and smoke around its base and steadily collapsed to the ground.

_Well that's that…there's a possibility that Lancer and his Master might have survived, but their ability to operate in the city will be seriously weakened._

"That was very impressive." A woman's voice said from behind him, and Kiritsugu whirled to find the unhooded Caster smirking at him from under a tree. "Crude, but very impressive for all that…"

Kiritsugu tensed, but surprisingly Caster showed no signs of alarm at the sight. Why would she? Even if the Caster was among the weaker Servants, Kiritsugu had to admit that he wouldn't stand a chance against her on his own. "…over thirty interlocking bounded fields…" Caster was saying, detailing the fortifications of the Lord El-Melloi. "…backed-up with extensive prana reserves and probably complimented by either familiars or summoned and contracted demons. False demons of course…no Human could possibly contract a True Demon, at least not without recreating something like the Dunwich Incident from the early 20th Century, but I digress."

Caster paused and tilted her head. "And finally there's Lancer and his Master behind all that." She said. "In other words, even if you could break through his magical defenses, you'd probably be so weakened by it that you and your Servant would be easy prey for the defender."

"What of it?"

Caster raised her hands in a placating fashion. "Relax Kiritsugu Emiya…" she said. "…I'm not here to fight you, much less to criticize your MO. Who am I to argue with results? Unorthodox and crude it may be, but blowing the building up certainly took the fortress down with minimum risk for you and your allies. But now I must ask: what about civilians and collateral and all that?"

"What do you want Caster?" Kiritsugu asked, and ignoring the jibe about civilians and collateral damage. In the past he wouldn't have cared less, but now he'd made certain that they'd been evacuated beforehand with a faked fire alarm. A risk, seeing as it might have tipped off his quarry about his impending attack, and only the Lord El-Melloi's assumption that Kiritsugu was merely clearing the way for a 'proper' magus battle had kept him in the building.

_I've gotten soft._

"Very well…" Caster conceded, stroking her chin and looking up at the sky with a thoughtful expression on her face. After a few moments she nodded, and with a smile raised a finger into the air. "…I came to ask: are you willing to lose everything?"

"What?" Kiritsugu asked in surprise, his eyes going wide. That was…not foreseen.

"Come now, Kiritsugu Emiya…" Caster continued with a wistful expression on her face. "…you're not a stupid man. You know as well as I do that the path you're currently on leads only to your own destruction. And you also know that in the end, you're not really changing anything. So why…?"

Kiritsugu narrowed his eyes at Caster. "You don't know that." He finally said, and Caster gave a laugh.

"Oh but I do." Caster said. "Let me tell you of a man, a man who forgot his name, and wandered the land trying to be a hero. Don't worry he isn't you, though he might as well be. You and he have similar, no identical ideals. He believed that so long as he managed to save as many people as possible, and solved as many problems as possible, then his efforts and sacrifices would be worth it."

Caster closed her eyes and shook her head. "In the end he was betrayed and killed as a scapegoat." She said while opening her eyes. "Even then he didn't regret it. Even as he died he made a pact with Alaya, to continue the work of saving people and solving problems that could not have been done otherwise. It destroyed him, and in the end he was left with nothing, as he finally realized the truth: that for every life he saved, another was not, and for every problem he solved, other problems were either left unsolved, created, or made worse."

Kiritsugu smirked and this time it was his turn to shake his head. "Is that your life's story, Caster?" he asked, and Caster briefly looked surprised before laughing and shaking her head.

_If only it were. He might disagree, but I would think that the burden of his ideals wouldn't nearly be as heavy as the burden of my sins._

"No, it's not mine." She replied. "But I suppose we're very similar, that man and myself. We did share a…connection for a time, and in the end we both chose similar fates."

"In that case I have to pity and respect the man." Kiritsugu argued. "Pity, because in the end he lacked the resolve to carry on his ideals. Respect, because he too understood that in order to bring about justice in this twisted world, the path of least bloodshed is the only viable path."

"Strong words…" Caster said. "…but are you truly certain of what you say?"

"Let me reply with a question: are you really from the future?"

"Perhaps I am…" Caster replied evasively.

"Then let me tell you this: you are only from one possible future." Kiritsugu said resolutely. "Just because I couldn't change anything in the timeline you're from, it doesn't mean that it'll be the same here!"

Caster smiled again. "...I suppose that's true." She conceded. "But then let me ask you this: do you know of Murphy's Law?"

Kiritsugu blinked. That was a…most unexpected tangent. "Of course…" he finally decided to answer. "…anything that could go wrong will go wrong."

Caster nodded and gave him a mocking round of applause. "Here's a little secret…" she said. "…Zelretch and Murphy is actually one and the same person. Or at least he said so…knowing the old man he was probably pulling my leg. In truth Murphy's Law is actually a corrupted form of one of the Second Magic's tenets: anything that can happen has already happened or will inevitably happen."

"What's your point?" Kiritsugu bluntly asked.

_Caster was Zelretch's student…this could be bad._

Caster tilted her head, and her dark hair flew eerily with the breeze. "My question is…" she began. "…are you prepared to lose everything, Kiritsugu Emiya?"

Kiritsugu narrowed his eyes and locked gazes with her. "I will not lose this war." He told her. "For the sake of my family…for the sake of my ideals…and for the sake of the world, I will do everything I can to attain the Grail and use its powers to change this twisted world for the better."

Caster gave a disdainful snort and looked away contemptuously. When she looked back at him, her blue eyes were as cold and sharp as ice. "Like father like son I suppose…" she said theatrically while drawing herself up. "…you and Shirou are truly no different. Rejoice Kiritsugu Emiya! I shall drown you in your ideals and make you realize the meaningless nature of your 'path of least bloodshed'!"

Kiritsugu snarled and raised his hand, his command spells flashing. "By the power of the command spell…!" he hissed…and then he was interrupted when his radio spluttered with static.

"Kiritsugu…in…Kotomine…assist…"

"Maiya…!" he said in alarm, and Caster smirked before her image flicked and vanished, leaving behind nothing but a crow gazing at Kiritsugu with its beady red eyes.

"_Fear not Kiritsugu Emiya…_" he heard her voice in his head as the bird cried out and took flight. "_…I shall not kill you just yet. You may yet prove useful to me. I shall see to it that your mistress' life is guaranteed._"

Kiritsugu ground his teeth, and checking his weapons ran to assist Maiya even as Caster's presence both around him and in his mind vanished.

_Damn this shit!_

* * *

Maiya Hisau hid behind a stone pillar in the incomplete building from where she'd been hiding and watching the destruction of the Fuyuki Grand Hyatt. Her weapon lay nearby, a precisely-thrown Black Key impaling it and rendering the weapon useless.

Kirei Kotomine stalked the surrounding shadows, additional Black Keys in his hands.

"That was a rather unsightly show, Ms. Hisau." The priest said. "Both you and your Master are quite…grandstanding in your activities, even for magi. But then again can the two of you even be considered magi?"

Maiya narrowed her eyes and shifted her position ever so slightly…and still somehow managed to give away her position, Kirei hurling a set of Black Keys in her direction. Maiya narrowly dodged, firing away with her sidearm as she leaped from behind the pillar. Kirei caught them with his Black Keys, and then he moved to counterattack…and then he too was dodging, a pair of lightning bolts firing in quick succession from Caster's index finger at him.

"I suggest getting out of here as soon as possible Ms. Hisau." Caster said while dodging the Black Keys Kirei was throwing at her. She swept out her arms, and her funnels fired out from inside her cloak to attack Kirei, their nozzles flaring with prana as they dove in for a close-in attack. Kirei leapt back, towards one of the holes blown through the exterior wall by Caster's initial volley, and throwing another set of Black Keys at the funnels as he did so.

The conceptual weapons ripped through their metallic, outer casing and ruptured their jewel cores, causing Caster's eyes to go wide as the resulting explosions engulfed her and causing the entire building to collapse on top of her. Kirei and Maiya both managed to avoid getting caught in the collapse, both of them coughing as they tumbled out of the debris cloud.

"Maiya…!" Kiritsugu shouted as he ran up to his Servant, and spotting Kirei in the distance tightened his grip on his Calico. However Kirei's attention was fixed on a crimson streak that also jumped up and out of the debris cloud, and followed it as it landed a good distance away from the ruined building.

Caster coughed as she landed hard, her clothes singed and exposed parts of her skin blackened with soot. Perhaps having her funnels attack at close-range wasn't such a good idea after all…any further deliberation on the matter was brought to a halt as Black Keys rained down around her, and she barely caught sight of Kirei closing in for a close attack.

Snarling, she drew her dagger and caught Kirei's downward strike towards her head and parried it to the side. At the same time she turned away a stabbing motion to her chest with her other arm, and then backed away with all the speed she was capable of, Kirei in close pursuit. "Don't get above yourself, you fake priest!" she shouted as she launched her four remaining funnels.

Kirei's eyes widened at the accusation, and then he was dodging the beams lancing down around him. Caster however had sheathed her dagger, and was now casting a spell with her arms spread wide, lightning erupting explosively around her. "…plasma eruption!" she shouted, and began hurling trunk-sized blast of lightning at him with hand gestures.

Kirei bit back a curse, and beat a hasty retreat while narrowly avoiding the deadly blasts of power she was throwing around like confetti. Caster snorted disdainfully as the Assassins finally arrived to assist their Master, only for the three who attacked her directly to literally be blown to ashes by the crackling energy field around her. "Weaklings…" Caster spat, but the distraction was enough for Kirei to escape.

Caster ended the spell, and took a deep breath before taking in the battle damage. In the distance she could barely make out the mound of rubble where the battle had started, and the surrounding street had massive, smoking holes blown through it down to the sewer by her lightning. There was also the EMP or something her lightning had probably generated, which would probably play hell with the electronics in her surroundings.

_That was of no concern to her._

As the sound of police and fire sirens filled the air, Caster withdrew into a convenient alley and vanished into astral form.

* * *

But her withdrawal did not go unnoticed. Her final exertion had been both bright and prana-intensive, both of which drew the attentions of a Master who'd been forced to wander in the darker side of the city. And that same Master had caught a brief glimpse of Caster's face just before she turned to astral form and left the area.

That same Master now huddled in a cold and dark alley, his mind working on the implications. The Servant had blue eyes – Tokiomi's eyes – but her face was an echo of Aoi's face, the face he could only look upon from a distance now. It was an echo he was very familiar with, albeit younger from what he remembered. If so, then Caster was…

Kariya Matou hissed in pain as he felt the worms infesting his body grow agitated at the realization, and fought to keep them under his control and prevent Zouken from finding out about it. That would probably cause no end of trouble.

_I…I am the Matou Master…Zouken's orders be damned…he lied to me…I should kill him…but he could kill me in that same instant…damn it…_

Wiping at the blood leaking from his mouth, the man struggled to his feet and staggered away, lost in his thoughts. "_Rin…_" he thought to himself. "_…what has happened to you?_"

* * *

Caster slipped into their room at Ryuudo Temple, and silently regarded her sister as she lay asleep in the futon. She looked so peaceful…if only…

Caster shook her head, and quietly made her way to a corner. She sat down and gave a sigh, and then pulled up a glowing diagram of the city and the ley-lines running through the land. She gave a few commands, and a series of numbers were presented to her. Caster nodded in satisfaction before giving a few more commands and dismissing the diagram.

Making her way to her sister's side, she briefly caressed her cheek, and then Caster quietly left the room and settled down under a nearby tree, looking up at the Moon in the sky. "_Crimson Moon…_" she thought to herself. "_…you once sought to destroy this world, but you were stopped by Zelretch. But…were you right all along? Was Humanity better off dead than alive?_"

Caster closed her eyes, and despite the seals placed on her memory managed to dredge up fragments of memories of her duties as a Counter-Guardian. They made for grim viewing. "_If that is the price for Humanity's survival…_" she thought bitterly. "_...then perhaps it's better if we had all died out during the Moon Drop centuries ago._"

She opened her eyes and remembered that final battle in a different time, deep beneath this very mountain they were on. She shuddered, and felt a cold sweat break out as she remembered the horror that had been unleashed on the city by her father's mistakes and a vampire's cruelty. She stood and made her way back to their room, and felt the horror and the sadness be washed away as she watched the moonlight play on Sakura's face through the open door.

_No…there are some things worth burning for._

After a few moments the sleeping girl made a sound of complaint at the light on her face, and despite herself Caster couldn't help but smile as the girl pouted and turned over away from the light. "No…" she said softly while entering the room and closing the doors behind her. "…Humanity might not be worth saving if those sacrifices are the price for it. But moments like these…I suppose that's what makes Humanity worth saving."

Caster sat down beside her sister, and watched her sleep on obliviously. "I don't regret becoming a Counter-Guardian." She finally said with a smile and a cathartic sigh. "Even if this doesn't really change my world, and my Sakura remains dead and defiled, at least one of her is happy and safe thanks to me. That is reason enough."

* * *

A/N

Obviously Caster was talking about Archer/EMIYA there.

Personally I think that in Fate/Zero Kiritsugu already knows on a subconscious level that what he's doing isn't really accomplishing anything, and that he's becoming what he's fighting against in the first place. He just doesn't want to accept much less understand it, at least until Angra Mainyu reveals the truth to him in a way that he cannot deny. See 'He Who Fights Monsters' on TV Tropes for a detailed explanation.


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own Fate. Fate is the property of Type-Moon, and no financial gain is made from this or is sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Guardian of Zero

Chapter 5

"Bye!" Sakura cheerfully said with a wave, and Caster waved back just as cheerfully. The little girl pranced away, followed by an exasperated Waver who would be serving as her 'chaperone' for the day.

"Have fun, you two!" Caster called after them. "If anything goes wrong don't hesitate to use your command spells!"

"We won't!" Waver shouted back this time, and Caster nodded before heading back into the house. Rider was waiting for her and reading the world news section of the newspaper, though he set it aside once the Counter-Guardian sat down opposite him.

"Well…" he began. "…what's your assessment of the situation?"

"Kiritsugu Emiya and Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi are on a collision course." She replied. "It's inevitable. Most likely the latter will break into the Einzbern Forest tonight to assault the Einzbern stronghold directly. And Kiritsugu Emiya will expect this. No doubt he'll attempt to keep up the façade that the Einzbern homunculus is Saber's Master by having them keep Lancer busy, but he'll engage the Lord El-Melloi himself."

"What do you suggest then?"

"I suggest we take advantage of this to find out more about the Magus Killer's abilities." Caster said after a moment's thought. "I'll have my familiars follow through on the Lord El-Melloi's breakthrough and observe the battle as best as they can."

"Hmm…" Rider mused. "…it's such a shame though. I wanted to discuss things some more with Lancer, he seems decent enough. A pity that his Master doesn't seem worthy of his loyalty though, given from the man's ease with his actions back during the battle by the docks and from what Waver knows about him."

"If it's any comfort King of Conquerors…" Caster interjected. "…I do not believe that Saber and Lancer will destroy each other just yet. With their Masters – both of which are rather unscrupulous – busy, the two knights will be facing each other as equals."

Caster paused and then gave a chuckle. "Doves lack sharp claws and beaks…" she quoted. "…battles between such birds will be long and tedious affairs."

"Hey now Caster…" Rider pointed out chidingly. "…there's no need to be so disparaging of knights' honors now, is there?"

"I apologize…" Caster said. "…however I was not disparaging Lancer and Saber's honor. On the contrary I find it quite admirable. If more people were like them, then this world would be a kinder place. I was merely making a prediction regarding their battle tonight."

Rider nodded sagely in agreement. "Put that way I'll have to agree." He conceded. "But do you really think that Emiya is that dangerous?"

"Based on my world's timeline…" Caster replied. "…the answer would be yes. In my timeline he was one of two Masters who remained as participants to the end of the war, the other being Kirei Kotomine. Even taking into account the ripple effect caused by my presence in this timeline, I wouldn't presume that the skills which earned Emiya the title 'Magus Killer' – a title still whispered with mixed fear, hatred, and _respect _by the magi of my time – have ceased to be."

"If he's as dangerous as his reputation implies…" Rider argued. "…you seem rather quick to allow your sister to go out with Waver."

"The Magus Killer is many things…" Caster said while sitting back. "…but based on my analysis of the man's character his ruthlessness appears to be tempered by his affection for his family. A man like that will not kill or hurt a child unless absolutely necessary. And if he did…"

Caster paused and briefly closed her eyes, remembering a tanned man in red and black, his silver hair brushed lightly by the breeze. "…the act would break him. And he knows it. He won't do it."

"You're taking a huge risk…"

"I suppose I am." She said with a shrug. "But no one knows that Sakura is my Master. And even if they recognize Waver as your Master, no one would be insane enough to attack in the day. The resulting trouble could easily get out of hand, and Holy Grail and the Holy Church aside, the Association isn't going to take risking the loss of secrecy lightly. No one would be stupid enough to bring down the wrath of the Clock Tower on their heads."

Rider nodded again. "…I suppose that's true." He said while rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "But I assume you expect the Lord El-Melloi will lose…or am I wrong?"

Caster smiled. It was answer enough. "How would you predict this will affect the war in the future?" he asked.

Caster narrowed her eyes and thought about the matter further. "Lancer will most likely seek out another Master." He said. "According to my familiars the Lord El-Melloi arrived in Japan with another magus, a woman who is probably close to him. Considering his attitude she's probably a magus too, and she'll probably be Lancer's next Master after the Lord El-Melloi falls to Emiya."

"Do you think she'll be amenable to speaking civilly to us?" Rider asked, also beginning to ease up.

"I do not know." Caster said with a shrug. "But enough of a chance exists for us to allow the Lord El-Melloi and Emiya to fight each other to the limits of their abilities."

Rider grinned and nodded. "Then we'll let the others test their worth tonight." He said. "We'll watch and see how far the Magus Killer can live up to his title."

* * *

Waver handed over the money and took the two ice cream cones handed to him by the lady at the ice cream stall. The young magus gave his thanks and made his way back to the bench where Sakura was waiting with her legs waving. "Thank you…" she said as he gave her his cone, and then she looked at him. "…did sister tell you to buy ice cream? She did the same thing the last time we went out."

Waver blinked. "No, she didn't."

"Okay!"

Waver sighed, and told himself that this was normal behavior for children, and sat down on the bench beside Sakura and tried to enjoy his own ice cream. The two of them ate in silence, although it was far from awkward, and after a while Waver began to relax…only for Sakura to glance sharply to the side at the sound of a familiar voice. Such a sharp movement did not go unnoticed by her fellow Master who looked at her curiously.

"Sakura-chan…" he began to ask. "…what's…?"

His voice trailed off as he saw the blood drain from Sakura's face. The next moment the little girl was on her feet and was dragging him down the street at the run, the older magus feeling the surge of prana that accompanied reinforcement. "What the…?" he managed to blurt out, looking back over a shoulder.

In the distance and across the street he spotted Kirei Kotomine looking back with a surprised expression on his face, and this time Waver felt the blood drain from his own face as well. "Oh shit…!" he barked, reinforcing his own limbs as he and Sakura hightailed it out of the area.

"Waver-nii…!" Sakura shouted as they ran through the afternoon crowds. "What do we do?"

"Run!" Waver shouted back. "Keep running and try to find a hiding place."

Sakura nodded, and fumbled in a pocket for a moment before pulling out a gem and dropping it on the ground as they ran. "Shine the light that blinds!" she shouted, raising an arm to shield her eyes. Waver blinked, and almost belatedly did likewise as the gem cracked and erupted in a flare of light rivalling modern flash bombs (albeit without the explosive effects).

And not a moment too soon, given that five disguised Assassins were at that moment closing in on them. The flare of light blinded them as easily as it did the surrounding crowds, and while the Assassins would normally be able to track them despite their blindness the panicked crowds prevented them from using their other tracking skills and forcing them to break off pursuit.

* * *

"Are you certain?" Tokiomi asked as he spoke with Kirei in a quiet corner of the restaurant where he'd decided to have lunch with his family that day before they went their separate ways once more.

"I am." Kirei said with a nod. "Sakura Matou was with Rider's Master, the boy Waver Velvet if I remember his name correctly."

"What actions have you taken thus far?"

"I ordered Assassin to follow and take them into custody. Neither would be harmed, although the boy is to be allowed to escape if it means getting the girl back to safety."

"Damn Zouken…" Tokiomi said irritably with a disgusted expression on his face. "…I allowed him to adopt Sakura on the condition that she will be kept safe as their heiress, but now it seems that she's been pulled into the war. What the hell is he doing?"

"However she doesn't seem to be a hostage."

"What makes you say that?"

"Rider's character does not support such a hypothesis." Kirei explained. "And the same goes for Waver Velvet: he would not go against his Servant's principles and risk antagonizing him. Most likely they simply chanced along each other and the boy being what he is was prevailed upon to buy her ice cream."

"Plausible…" Tokiomi conceded with a nod. "…if so, then why run?"

Kirei was silent. _That _was a good question. As Tokiomi continued to ponder the situation, Kirei tilted his head as he received an update from Assassin. "Sakura and Waver Velvet have both escaped Assassin." He reported. "However…"

"What is it?"

"…it seems that Sakura made use of magic to blind Assassin and cause a distraction."

"That doesn't seem rather noteworthy."

"Indeed so…" Kirei conceded. "…however the magic Sakura used was undoubtedly Tohsaka magic. Furthermore the magic was powerful enough to throw Assassin off. Despite being the weakest of all classes, Assassin is still a Servant."

Tokiomi raised his eyebrows at Kirei's words. "Troublesome…" he finally managed. "…can you track them?"

"Unfortunately no…" Kirei said with a shake of his head. "…the spell Sakura used triggered a panic and is already being considered as something of a terrorist attack."

At that moment as if on cue a television in one corner of the ceiling switched from to an emergency news update about a probable terrorist attack in the city. Tokiomi glanced at it and gave an exasperated sigh. "Very well then…" he said but with a hint of pride in his voice that surprised Kirei. "…let them go. I will see what I can do."

"I understand." Kirei said with a bow, but before Tokiomi could rejoin Rin and Aoi he asked a question. "May I ask why it seems as though you are quite proud of the trouble caused by young Matou?"

"She is my daughter." Tokiomi replied with a slight smirk, and then he returned to his family.

* * *

"Didn't I say to use command spells if anything goes wrong?" Caster said with a vein throbbing angrily on her forehead, her arms crossed as she glared down at both Waver and Sakura later that evening after they finished explaining their 'adventures' during the afternoon. Waver whimpered while Sakura just looked abashed.

"Oh let it go Caster." Rider said good-naturedly from behind them. "They're safe and that's what matters. By the way little girl: nice work with that gem!"

"Really…?" Sakura asked hesitantly while Caster rubbed her temples and mentally counting to ten.

"Of course…!" Rider asserted while drawing himself up and grinning. "You threw Assassin off, and while you caused some trouble in the city, it was still done without serious injury! Most impressive, you've earned the respect of the King of Conquerors today!"

Sakura's eyes widened at Rider's last words. "You're a king?" she gushed. "Amazing…! What are you king of?"

Rider if anything grinned even wider at Sakura's question, much to Waver and Caster's open-mouthed surprise. "Why…" he replied while striking a pose. "…I'm the King of the World! With my friends and allies I rode to the ends of the Earth, and gave hope and dreams to all I met. And with the power of the Holy Grail, I shall do so again!"

"King of the World…?" Sakura said with shining eyes while clasping her hands together. "That's so cool!"

Rider laughed and picking Sakura up placed her on a shoulder. "It is isn't it?" he asked, and Sakura nodded enthusiastically. "That's right! When this war is over, first we'll go to my homeland: Macedonia! There we shall have a festival, with feasts, games, and races to commemorate my rebirth!"

"Games…!" Sakura echoed happily while Rider carried her all over the living room. "Races…!"

"From Macedonia we'll conquer Europe, Africa, and Asia, and from there across the sea to America! And once all of Humanity shares a single dream we shall set sail across the Great Ocean!"

"The Great Ocean…?" Sakura echoed, and to her displeasure Rider took her off his shoulder and carrying Sakura with an arm brought her near the window. And then he pointed to the stars in the sky.

"In my time…" he said softly and solemnly. "…the stars were shining lights in the skies of night, and the universe limited to the world and the oceans around it. But in this modern world, I now know that the universe is greater than this world, but I care not! I will reclaim my kingdom, and with my friends and allies I will no longer just ride to the ends of the Earth, but to the stars themselves!"

"Can you do it?" Sakura asked with her eyes wide, and Rider grinned and nodded at her.

"Of course I can!" he said, bumping foreheads with her and causing her to giggle. "I am the King of Conquerors! Everything in this world, no the universe is mine to conquer!"

"What are you saying Rider?" Waver shouted. "That's impossible! There's no way you can pull that off!"

"He's right King of Conquerors." Caster said with a nod. "Times have changed, and Humanity has changed as well. Modern man is so culturally-diverse that idealism aside, true unity is impossible. As for riding to the stars…modern technology might be able to pull that off, but there are things out there that technology cannot face."

"Humph…" Rider scoffed but not scornfully. "…those who mocked the King of Conqueror's wish as a boring wish were the foolish ones who merely dragged their bodies along from day to day, and spent their lives away on nothing."

Utter silence met his words, and after a moment Rider smiled. "As for the enemies that lurk in the Great Ocean let them come!" he thundered while raising a fist in the air as a challenge. "Machines or magic, those are mere tools that are only as strong as those who wield them. And Humanity is at its strongest with dreams and aspirations to drive them onwards! And I shall give it to them, and none shall stop us!"

"But…!" Caster pressed, only to fall silent as Rider met her eyes with his own.

"Let me ask you Caster…" he began. "…were there those who told you that you could only be as strong as they judged you, and that you would reach no higher than they expected you to rise?"

Caster opened her mouth, and then she closed it and looked away. "Were there those who told you that your wish could never be achieved?" he continued to ask. "Were there those that said that you wasted away eternity for nothing?"

"Yes…" she whispered, and Rider smiled and looked at Sakura.

"And where are they now?" he asked, looking back at Caster. "Does your sister not smile? Is she not safe? Is she not by your side?"

Caster nodded in silent agreement, unable to refute his words. Rider then turned to address his Master. "As for you boy, no…" he said. "…Waver Velvet: have you not a dream? Did you not enter this war to prove your worth as a magus?"

"W-well yes…"

"Then are you not defying those who said you would not be worth anything? Have you not surpassed their expectations?"

Waver gaped at him, and Rider's smile widened at the boy's unknowing expression of awed agreement. Chuckling with mirth, he set Sakura down and knelt down to her level. "As for you Sakura Matou…" he asked gently. "…what is your dream?"

Sakura fidgeted and played with her fingers. "I…" she began hesitantly. "…I…at first I wanted to be only like sister…but now…"

She stopped speaking, and looked up and met Rider's crimson eyes with her own blue ones. "…I…" she continued to stammer and Rider nodded encouragingly. "…I want to be…better…? More than that…? Um…"

Rider smiled gently and patted her on the head. "You want to go beyond the impossible, don't you child?" he asked, and Sakura nodded.

"Then believe in yourself, and in your ability to make your dreams come true, and nothing shall stop you!" he proclaimed while standing to his full height. "Be the best that you can be, both as a person and a magus, and all shall look up to you! Cherish those around you, and they will carry you to victory even as you carry them to victory, and you will learn from them even as they learn from you!"

Caster and Waver just gaped at Rider, awed, horrified, and stupefied in equal measure, but beneath them all, there was growing admiration. Sakura stared at him with unabashed admiration, completely won over by his example, her dreams and heart alike set ablaze by his words. Rider grinned at their faces, and crossed his arms while summoning his armor and cape.

"That is my Way of the King." He said solemnly. "That is my path, the road of glory that I invite all to walk by my side not as my subjects, but as my friends: victory without ruin, dominance without disgrace! I am the king, and all who stand by me shall be remembered as heroes without peer! So say I, the King of Conquerors!"

* * *

A/N

Short yes…?

Originally this chapter was supposed to end with the beginning of Kiritsugu vs Kayneth, but the part where Rider wins Sakura over and begins to do the same to Caster and Waver struck such a chord with me that I decided to end it there to avoid ruining Rider's moment.

Naturally Caster was referring to the Ultimate Ones when she mentioned enemies that technology could not face, but seriously: do you really think Rider is that fatalistic? Not to mention that in Fate/Extra it's implied that there also exists a timeline wherein Humanity avoids going extinct or being destroyed like in Angel Notes, but leaves the planet behind and surpasses all other life forms bound by such limitations (yes that includes the Ultimate Ones).

IIRC Gilgamesh in Fate/Extra also foresaw such a future, and if the pinnacle of Humanity in the setting says so, then who am I to say otherwise?


	7. Chapter 6

I don't own Fate. Fate is the property of Type-Moon, and no financial gain is made from this or is sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Guardian of Zero

Chapter 6

"This is the pawn." Waver explained to Sakura as they sat on opposite sides of an archaic chessboard Waver had purchased earlier that day. "It can move forward one square every turn, and when it 'attacks' it makes a one square, diagonal-forward move. Understand?"

Sakura nodded, and Waver proceeded to describe the functions of the other pieces, and then taught her how to arrange them on the board. "Now then…" he asked. "…shall we play a game?"

"Okay."

Sakura chose white and Waver took black by default. The little girl was eager to play this interesting new game her older brother (of a sort) had decided to teach her, and was just as excited to learn how it connected to magic the way he implied it was when he bought it earlier at the antiques store.

_She lost the game in four moves._

"Again…!" she said with a pout. And then she lost a second time…a third time…a fourth time…the fifth time took a bit longer, and Waver actually had to work to win, but he won regardless and left the five year-old girl fuming. "Why?" she asked angrily while crossing her arms.

Waver laughed nervously and held up his hands when Sakura looked like she might explode. "Relax Sakura-chan…" he told her. "…chess is a game of intellect, and it takes experience and thought to be really good at it. And sorry to say but you're still a child."

Sakura huffed at that, but didn't say anything about it. It was true after all. "Then I'll keep practicing until I can beat you!" she said instead, and Waver laughed again.

_I think I might actually be getting attached to her._

"I'm sure you will." He agreed, and then he gestured to the chessboard. "Now then Sakura-chan, how do you think chess applies to magic?"

"Eh?"

"Think about the defined properties of the chess pieces, the way they have to be moved in carefully-planned yet flexible patterns to reach the end point – that is to win – and then you should be able to see how this applies to magic."

Waver waited patiently while Sakura mulled it over. After a while she uncrossed her arms and began to work her temples while scrunching up her face in visible effort, only to open her eyes as her mind finally began to make the connections. "Um…" she began. "…um…I think the chess pieces are like concepts, and the way they move…together…they have to move together in a way that wins? Am I right?"

Waver nodded, and gave her a soft round of applause that caused Sakura to brighten considerably. "That's right Sakura-chan." He said, while picking up a rook and fiddling at it with a hand. "Chess has no real connection to magic, but I believe that chess is an excellent means of training one's mind to handle the complexities of magic. Just as one must understand the properties of the concepts which make up mysteries, one must also understand the properties assigned to each chess piece. And just as one must move the pieces together in a functioning strategy or pattern to win, one must also link concepts together properly to make magic happen. Do you understand what I'm getting at here?"

Sakura nodded, and Waver nodded back before beginning to gather the chess pieces together. Of course there was another reason it was was good training for magi, especially ambitious ones: it provided a background in strategy and tactics that would be of use in their byzantine society.

_And judging from people like Kayneth you're going to need a lot of brains to be able to get past their prejudices._

"Hey Waver-nii…" Sakura began, and Waver looked at her curiously. She smiled at him. "…will you play chess with me again?"

* * *

"Fervor, mei sanguis…"

The entrance into Castle von Einzbern was literally torn apart mere moments after Kayneth spoke his aria, and the mage-lord passed through the ruined entrance and into the entrance hall, strolling casually and with the mercury blob of Volumen Hydragryrum soundlessly flowing along beside him.

"I am the Ninth Head of the House of Archibald, Kayneth El-Melloi." He introduced himself. "Einzbern magi let us duel for the Holy Grail and our lives."

Utter silence met his challenge, and Kayneth's face grew stern as he scanned the hall for signs of life. Two flickers of movement caught his attention: the first a CCTV mounted along the wall as it swiveled to face him, and causing the mage-lord to smile with indulgent amusement.

_Mundane toys…_

The second flicker of movement was a raven flying through the ruined doors behind him and up to roost on the chandelier from where it gazed down impassively. Kayneth's smile grew wider.

_Caster, allow me to indulge your curiosity._

After another moment he slowly began to walk forward…and had barely taken a few steps before a series of explosions erupted across the hall. The blasts were shaped to focus all their explosive force and shrapnel towards the center of the hall, in the midst of which Kayneth was standing. And through it all Caster's familiar kept watch, although it gave a questioning caw before the dust cleared.

It didn't have to wait for long, Volumen Hydragyrum melting back from its spherical, shield form and into its normal blob at rest. Kayneth however looked displeased. "Traps, is it now?" he asked figuratively. "How low…very well then. This is no longer a battle, this is extermination!"

* * *

"What an unfriendly man…" Rider commented as he watched the battle, seated on the couch and his eyes fixed on the thin, magically-suspended sheet of water on which Caster was projecting the images being seen by her familiars. "…negotiations with people like him never end well. What a shame…"

Caster was silent, knowing all too well that once upon a time, she too was in her own way just as arrogant as the Lord El-Melloi. The mage-lord in question however had cut his way through the ceiling, and vanished through it. She gestured, and flipped through the various familiars watching through the windows and around Castle von Einzbern before finally finding their quarry once more.

She raised an eyebrow at the sight of Kiritsugu moving at incredible speeds to avoid Volumen Hydragyrum's tentacles, and Rider whispered appreciatively at Kayneth's explanation of Emiya's magic. "…can you do something like that, Caster?" he asked.

_Which one…? The time magic or taking apart another magus' mysteries with just one glance…?_

"Not really, no…" she replied.

"Time magic…" Rider mused as Kayneth moved to pursue Kiritsugu, unfortunately passing out of the sight of Caster's familiars. "…what a dangerous talent…"

"…I wouldn't think so." Caster countered, and Rider looked at her curiously. "Kiritsugu Emiya isn't so much as controlling time as he's controlling his perception of it. By either speeding it up or presumably slowing it down, he can take advantage of relativity to increase or decrease his physical speed. Of course magecraft being what it is he probably has to pay the price of temporal reconciliation."

"In other words he still gets worn down proportionately to the amount of effort he would normally have had to exert to move that fast or slow." Rider concluded, and Caster nodded her agreement after the briefest moment of surprise at the swift pace the man's mind had grasped the perceived limitations of Emiya time magic.

_It made sense. Despite his brutish exterior he's actually quite intelligent, otherwise he'd never have succeeded in doing what he did in life._

The two Servants waited for the combatants to reappear where Caster's familiars could see them, but just as Caster impatiently wondered if she should risk her familiars deeper into Castle von Einzbern, the door into their room opened to admit Waver and Sakura. "You're late." She said, and Waver winced slightly.

"Sorry…" he said. "…I was teaching Sakura how to play chess and we forgot the time."

"We're sorry." Sakura echoed. "It won't happen again, we promise."

"Never mind then…" Rider said good-naturedly. "…but chess? A worthy game; how good are you at it?"

"I'm working on it." Sakura said with a slight blush.

"Good enough…" Waver said evasively.

Rider barked with amusement, and patted the couch beside him in invitation. The two Masters accepted the invitation and sat down, and after another moment Rider spoke up again. "So how about we have a chess match between us boy?" he asked.

"…eh…?"

"I don't see any problem with it." Caster said with a smile and a wink at Sakura, who blinked before she understood what her sister meant. She giggled and winked back.

"Oh come on!" Waver protested. "You don't seriously expect me to win against the King of Conquerors do you?"

"You could at least try." Caster said with a roll of her eyes. "Trying to take an opportunity to prove yourself and/or to change things around you is better than letting it go to waste."

"But…"

"She's right Waver." Rider interrupted, and Waver blinked. Rider never called him by name except to make a point, and important ones at that. He knew that much by now. "Even if the outcome is in doubt, or even if all logic and reason points to failure and defeat, do what you can to the limits of your abilities."

He paused and glanced at him with a smile. "You see…" he said. "…at times all it takes to make the impossible possible is belief in one's self and abilities. Oh and believing in one's friends works too."

The giant paused and sighed, and then smiled nostalgically. "Back then…" he continued. "…everyone thought that I would fail, and that it wouldn't take long for me to end up dead against the Persians. Even I had doubts at times. It's natural, and I'm not ashamed to admit it."

"To admit one's flaws is to have no flaws." Caster said sagely, and Rider nodded in agreement.

"But I never gave up." Rider carried on. "I held fast to my dream, and put everything I had to make it happen. I also realized that I could never do it on my own, and that reaching those legendary shores would be meaningless even if by some miracle I made it to the ends of the Earth by myself. So I shared my dream, and leading by example banished the doubts of those with me, and inspired others to walk by my side. Until together, we beheld that legendary shore…"

"Oceanus…" Caster whispered solemnly.

"The Great Ocean…" Sakura said, remembering Rider's words earlier that night.

"That's why Waver…" Rider said with a grin, and gave the boy a brisk pat on the back. "…don't give up without even trying. Because so long as you try, you can still hope to make a difference, and that hope is worth every effort."

"I get what you're trying to say…" Waver replied while trying to get some feeling back into his back (Rider's hands were **BIG**). "…but why'd you add that bit about 'friends will get you through' though?"

"I don't see why not." Rider replied in all seriousness.

"It's a useful piece of advice." Caster agreed. "Don't forget that wisdom is more often than not found by itself, but is chanced upon in passing."

"I see…" Waver said, but any further conversation was stilled as additional explosions were seen rocking Castle von Einzbern and Kayneth wandered back into sight. "…the battle's on!"

"Oh…" Rider observed with interest. "…Lord El-Melon's wounded."

"It's the Lord El-Melloi…" Caster corrected him. "…and yes that would appear to be the case."

"But how…?" Waver asked. "Volumen Hydragyrum's defense is supposed to be impregnable to anything short of high-level conceptual weapons and while there's a chance that Emiya…"

"No, it's not impregnable." Caster interrupted. "Physics still rule since it's still a construct of magecraft rather than True Magic. While it's true that Volumen Hydragyrum has very fast reaction time in both offense and defense, it doesn't possess auto-adaptation ability. The level of force – which is why I referenced physics earlier – it can withstand has a default setting which can be adjusted as needed. However if one can trick the user into thinking a certain physical or magical attack is the strongest the enemy is capable of…"

"…then a surprise attack with a different, more powerful weapon will break through the defense." Rider concurred. "Impressive tactics on Emiya's part..."

"…it works." Caster pointed out. "No doubt that is enough for someone called the Magus Killer. However I've no doubt that Emiya has more trump cards up his sleeve."

"…agreed…" Rider concurred again, and then he glanced at Rider. "…impressive work, taking apart how that blob of quicksilver works…"

"Flattery…" Caster said with a slight smile. "…but one of my mentors was…the Lord El-Melloi II. He had a similar, no identical mystic code."

_Let's not give away __**who**__ the Lord El-Melloi II really is. Poor boy might go into shock if he knows too much._

"Kayneth doesn't have a son." Waver pointed out, and Caster shrugged.

"He did have apprentices before, did he not?" she asked, and Waver thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, I suppose he did."

"Well, there you have it." She said, and then turned back to the battle. Everyone watched as Kayneth spouted a tirade against Kiritsugu, about his plans to heal Kiritsugu just to torture him to despair and insanity. Caster and Rider just looked on stonily while both Waver and Sakura shrank back from the sheer malice dripping from Kayneth's every word. The relief was palpable when Kiritsugu finally interrupted the man with his Calico on full auto.

And then it happened: even before his Calico ran dry, Kiritsugu was already levelling his Thompson Contender at Kayneth. At the moment the Calico ran dry, Kiritsugu pulled the trigger of the Thompson and prompting Kayneth to mock the futility of his actions. Volumen Hydragyrum parted and merged to swallow the bullet…only to explode in a shower of liquid metal.

Caster closed her eyes as everyone gave a gasp of surprise. "Conceptual weapon…" she said. As for Kayneth, he writhed and tore at himself in agony before he explosively vomited blood, and then with a final gasp toppled forward with a splash onto the pool of mingled mercury and blood.

"Caster…" Rider prompted. "…give me something here."

"…as I've said before it's a conceptual weapon, although without an actual in-depth analysis of the weapon in question I cannot identify which concepts were used to 'crush' Kayneth's mysteries. I can however identify that it functions as counter-magic with extreme prejudice. I believe I can safely assume that Kayneth's magic circuits were not simply shut down, they were destroyed."

"That's terrible." Sakura said with a shudder.

"It really is." Waver agreed. "Destroying magic circuits will cause massive collateral damage to the Human body. Emiya should just have killed the man from the start. This is just too cruel."

"Hmm…" Rider mused. "…it's true that war is cruel and brutal, but I also believe that mercy should be shown whenever possible and that excessive cruelty should be avoided at all costs. Lord El-Melon had his flaws, but Kiritsugu Emiya seems no different from him. I don't really think we can trust him, though I hope Saber is different."

"Even if she is…" Caster said sadly. "…Kiritsugu Emiya is her _true _Master. Only one command spell, and there goes her restraints. And I doubt if Kiritsugu will hesitate to use a command spell if he has to."

"Is there anything else you can tell us from your time about the man, Caster-san?" Waver asked.

"Not much I'm afraid…" she said with a shake of her head, and paused to watch as Lancer took Kayneth away while giving Kiritsugu a warning. "…the man was only tangentially affiliated with the Clock Tower, and I never managed to get details from Shirou Emiya. All I can say for certain is that Kiritsugu died in a bad way, broken and having lost almost everything from what Shirou told me."

"Shirou Emiya…his son…?" Rider asked and Caster nodded. "Was he perhaps your lover…?"

"We were friends I suppose. He might have been my lover eventually…" Caster replied after a moment. "…but it wasn't meant to be. He…chose someone else…and just like his father he too lost everything in the end. But death was perhaps kinder than what might have been."

Rider looked at her sharply but decided not to ask further, merely content to give a sigh. "It's sad but that's the way of the world to those who cannot reconcile ideals and reality." He said. "Kiritsugu Emiya…Sakura, Waver, look at the man's eyes. I don't know what the man is fighting for, but it's quite clear that he has already lost faith in it, and simply hasn't realized it yet."

"They're so empty." Waver observed and Rider nodded.

"Let this be a lesson to you two: dreams and ideals are all well and good, but you must also remember that you live in the real world. By definition an ideal cannot exist."

"But…" Sakura protested. "…what about…?"

"Dreams…?" Rider finished for her, and she nodded. "That's a good question, and the answer is simple to say but difficult to understand. Live the dream, but do not live in the dream."

Waver and Sakura alike looked confused, and Rider chuckled at their lack of comprehension. "Profound isn't it?" he asked, and they nodded. "Hmm…I suppose another way to say it is that you should use your dreams as a guide, but to never see them as holy writ that will never be wrong."

"I don't get it." Sakura said.

"I think I do." Waver said. "Basically you're telling us to work to make our dreams reality, but at the same time we should use our heads and not to be blinded by the ideal that we lose our grip on reality."

"Precisely…" Rider said with a nod, and after a moment Sakura nodded as well as she finally came to an understanding.

"I understand." She said, and Caster gave an inward sigh of relief. Sakura's eyes made it clear that she just wasn't saying that out of a desire for conformity, but was actually telling the truth.

_Thankfully you understand. Rider has given you a dream, but thankfully he's also taught you how to reconcile that dream with reality. Otherwise…you'll drown in your ideals and vanish…just like that idiot and his father…_

"So what now…?" Waver asked as Caster shut off her spell and began packing up her mystic codes.

"For now I've withdrawn my familiars from the Einzbern Forest, and tasked others to follow Lancer and Kayneth back to their hideouts." Caster said. "Depending on the outcome of this recent development, we might be able to bring that plan of yours into motion King of Conquerors."

Waver blinked. "What plan?" he asked, and Caster glanced at Rider who grinned and raised a finger to his lips. She smiled.

"It's a surprise."

"Somehow I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this."

Rider laughed at Waver's words, and laughed harder as Sakura expressed her excitement at the idea of a 'surprise'. "…don't worry too much boy…" Rider assured Waver. "…it's just going to be a little…well I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise now, would I?"

Waver scowled at him, and Sakura giggled at the sight even as Caster pulled out and glanced at a pocket watch. "It's getting late." She noted. "Sakura, we should go back."

"There's no need for you to go out so late." Rider interjected. "You could stay the night."

"We wouldn't want to impose…"

"Nonsense…" Rider scoffed. "…it's fine, and I'm sure Glen and Martha wouldn't mind more people for breakfast."

Caster looked torn for a moment, and then she sighed and looked at Sakura. "...Sakura…" she began. "…what do you think?"

"I think its fine nee-san."

Caster nodded and then looked back at Rider and shrugged. "Well…" she said. "…Sakura's fine with it, so I suppose it okay."

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

A/N

'Guy': thanks for pointing that out, I meant that Kiritsugu and Kirei were the last Masters to participate in the canon Fourth Holy Grail War.

On to notes for this chapter…yes, the Shirou from Caster's timeline died failing to save Sakura (obviously since Caster killed her). As for Waver…apart from becoming the Lord El-Melloi II there's also marrying a girl nine years younger than he is (IIRC Reines Archisorte is ten and Waver is nineteen at the end of Fate/Zero). The former probably won't shock Waver too much, but the latter definitely will. Together they might actually cause the poor boy to faint.

Finally Kiritsugu…IMO (based on dialogue throughout the series and on his 'empty' eyes) he knows that what he's doing isn't changing anything and he's stopped believing in it, he just doesn't realize it yet. Unlike Archer or Shirou – whose level of belief in their ideal is so strong that it matches Gilgamesh's ego in the sense that it allows them to shrug off Angra Mainyu's curse – Kiritsugu is truly broken.


	8. Chapter 7

I don't own Fate. Fate is the property of Type-Moon, and no financial gain is made from this or is sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Guardian of Zero

Chapter 7

"Good morning…" the reporter said with a bow. "…this is JNN News. Firstly, continuing to cover the recent swath of kidnappings and serial killings throughout the city…"

Caster paused walking down the street to look up at and watch the news report. Most people on the street ignored both her and the news, although there were a few others who paused to watch as well. The Servant of the Spell listened and watched as the serial killer and kidnapper's profile was detailed by the reporters, followed by a short interview of a policeman and a criminal psychologist.

Caster by herself wasn't really an unusual sight: a tall woman with black hair and bespectacled blue eyes, her face a fine mixture of Caucasian and Oriental features. And while her attire was a bit archaic, it all led credence to casual onlookers that she was from a well-to-do trader family. All in all her features would draw attention, but only for a moment.

What made that moment of attention longer was her apparent lack of concern when a crow landed on her shoulder, and didn't leave until after the news report had been concluded and the woman continued on her way. Onlookers wondered at the sight for a moment longer, and then shrugged it off as an eccentricity born of high-birth or foreign influence.

Caster for her part thought back to when she was a child, and remembered in part a friend of hers that had gone missing during her world's Fourth Holy Grail War. She also found that she could remember neither said friend's face or name, and surprised herself even more when she felt nothing at the realization. But then again perhaps it shouldn't be that surprising.

_After everything I've gone through, everything I've done, I only have myself and my goal._

Regardless, this criminal was a potential threat to her sister. Not only that but according to the news he or she had no reservations abducting and harming children, and that was something she would not turn a blind eye to. A single thought and a single command, and new formations of familiars were keeping an eye on probable targets, waiting for the criminal to expose himself.

_And then she'd give him a good old-fashioned butt-kicking._

A few intersections and several streets later and Caster entered a restaurant and promptly made a bee-line towards a redheaded woman eating breakfast with an uncomfortable-looking man with dark hair. "Hello there…" she greeted them, and causing both of them to jump slightly in surprise. "…do you mind if I join you this fine morning?"

"Caster…" Lancer hissed. "…what are you doing here?"

"I'm not here to fight you if that's what you're worried about." She replied, and after a moment Sola looked at Lancer who narrowed his eyes at Caster before giving a slight nod of assent. Caster beamed and sat down on a third chair, and immediately began to peruse a menu handed to her by a passing waiter.

"I don't mean to be rude…" Lancer pressed. "…but why are you here then?"

"I came to deliver to you a proposition." Caster replied.

Lancer and Sola alike glanced at each other and waited while Caster gave her orders to another waiter. "An alliance…?" Sola asked, and Caster smiled but shook her head.

"Sorry…" she said. "…but I'm already allied with Rider. I don't think any more alliances are feasible at this point. However it is out of that alliance why I am here."

"Oh?" Lancer essayed with a note of curiosity. "And what does the King of Conquerors want with us? I have already expressed my lack of interest in joining him in his ambitions, no matter how noteworthy they may be."

"We know that…" Caster said dismissively and with a matching hand gesture. "…but that is not what Rider sent me here for. Rather, he wishes to extend an invitation to you and your new Master to join us and the other Masters and Servants tonight at what he calls a 'Feast of Heroes'. Apparently he wishes to discuss our motivations in this war."

Caster chuckled and paused while the waiter arrived with her coffee. "Insane isn't it?" she asked once the man had left. "I told him as much, but he just laughed at me, saying that the difference between insanity and brilliance is very fine. But what can you expect from a man like that?"

"Well if you put it that way…" Lancer conceded. "…wait a minute…are you saying that you and Rider are already aware of…?"

"Are we aware of the Lord El-Melloi's downfall? Yes we're aware. You have my condolences the two of you and that of Rider's as well. The Lord El-Melloi had his flaws, but what Kiritsugu Emiya did to him was rather cruel, even by magi standards."

Lancer cast a brief glance at Sola, knowing that she wouldn't really care, but decided against bringing that up. "You have our thanks." He said to Caster, and she nodded.

"You're welcome." She said politely, and then handed him a piece of paper with the name of a restaurant written on it along with its address. "Should you choose to accept our invitation, such is our venue tonight. Berserker and Assassin won't be coming – contacting them and inviting them is already trouble enough – but Rider will be extending his invitation to Archer and Saber personally. He is however, quite confident that they will accept."

Sola and Rider again shared a glance, but this time it was Sola's turn to address Caster. "We'll consider it." She said. "However if I might ask, does Rider have a better opinion of me as opposed to the Lord El-Melloi?"

Caster shrugged while taking another drink of her coffee. "He's willing to give you a chance…" she said. "…and I agree that you at least deserve a chance to prove yourself more than just a greedy and self-centered magus like Tokiomi Tohsaka and the Lord El-Melloi."

Sola flinched at the hint of venom at the mention of Tokiomi, while Lancer merely raised an eyebrow. Aware that she'd given something away, Caster took another drink to divert attention. Sola however recovered quickly, and swallowing dryly nodded at Caster. "I-I'll be sure to prove myself worthy of that chance." She said with a glance at Lancer.

_Is she infatuated with him? Oh dear…Lancer is this good or bad for you I wonder._

Caster nodded, and then finished the rest of her coffee. "Very well…" she said while pulling out her wallet and putting some money on the table. "…I shall place my faith in you as a fellow magus. Thank you for your hospitality, though I won't impose on you any longer."

"It was no trouble at all." Sola said politely, and with another nod Caster stood and left. "Well, that was a surprise."

"Indeed…" Lancer agreed, and Sola read the written location of tonight's meeting a second time.

"Do you think this might be a trap?" she asked.

Lancer thought it over for a moment, and then shook his head. "…no…" he said. "…while both Caster and Rider show streaks of ingenuity about them, I do not believe the latter capable of such treachery or that he would allow his allies to commit them."

"I see."

Lancer blinked at the genuinely uncertain tone of her voice, and obligingly added a reassurance. "Rest assured Lady Sola…" he said. "…should anything go wrong, no matter how small the likelihood, I will do everything I can to keep you safe."

This time it was Sola's turn to blink in surprise, as thus far he had only shown reluctant concern for her and her wellbeing. It was…gratifying to say the least and she squealed inwardly with delight. "I…" she began hesitantly and with a slight flush. "…I…thank you…"

* * *

"Why…" Waver gasped as he ran as fast as he could behind Sakura, who was also running as fast as she could. "…is it that every time I go out with you we end up running from someone we're not supposed to end up with?"

"I don't know Waver-nii!" she shouted back over her shoulder. "Just run!"

"Wait!" Rin Tohsaka shouted after her sister and that foreign older boy with her. "Sakura…!"

"Do we really have to run like this?" Waver shouted.

"Nee-san…" Sakura gasped out. "…we…I can't meet her! Nee-san said not to, otherwise dad might find out, and take me back!"

The sentence structure was…confusing, and Waver decided to ignore it and to focus on the part about her father instead. "Isn't that a good thing?" he asked as they continued to run.

"No it isn't!"

"Why?"

"Because…!"

"What?"

"Because…!"

"…"

"Sakura…!" Rin shouted again as the three of them ran through a busy intersection to the sound of screeching tires and panicked horn blasts.

"Can't we call Caster?" Waver wailed.

"No!" Sakura answered. "She might hurt nee-san…but she's nee-san…so she'd hurt herself…but if she did that...eh?"

"Wait!"

* * *

"Well isn't this a surprise." Caster observed as she chanced upon Saber and Irisviel having brunch at a café.

"We are as surprised as much as you are Caster." Saber said coolly. "Now answer: what are you doing here?"

Caster smiled nostalgically. "I'm here on a favor for Rider." She replied as she took a seat at their table. "Or rather I'm performing my end of our alliance."

Saber narrowed her eyes at such an open admission, and Caster chuckled in response. Well it wasn't a surprising response, and normally allied Servants and Masters would try to keep it under wraps for the sake of surprise. However the King of Conquerors being what he was…

"Oh calm yourself Altria…" Caster said with a wave of a hand. "…you know how Rider is. He'd actually encourage or even applaud me baring our pact to everyone else."

Saber continued to look suspicious for another moment, and then she sighed and nodded before relaxing a fraction. "Yes, I suppose he would." She said. "I don't suppose you'd tell us what that 'favor' is?"

It was supposed to be a mocking jest, but both Saber and Irisviel choked at Caster's answer. "I don't see why not." She said. "Rider told me to invite Lancer and his new Master to a 'Feast of Heroes' he's holding tonight at a certain restaurant downtown. He was going to invite you and Archer personally, but I suppose I can preempt him with this opportunity."

"What is that man planning?" Saber hissed. "This is preposterous. We were summoned…"

"Saber…" Irisviel cut in soothingly. "…I understand that you feel offended by Rider's…ideas, but why don't you humor him? Most likely the man just wants to talk, and there's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"Well no, if you put it that way."

Irisviel beamed, and Caster's jaw dropped. Illya aside, weren't Einzbern homunculi supposed to be an icy bunch? "We don't see anything wrong with the invitation." Irisviel said cheerfully, turning to speak to Caster. "I'll have to consider it some more, but I don't think we'll reject it."

_In other words you'll speak to Emiya first, but I don't think I need to bring that up._

"By the way…" Saber put in. "…you mentioned Lancer's new Master…?"

"Hmm…?" Caster mused. "Oh yes, Lancer has a new Master. Kiritsugu Emiya is most vicious."

"Kiri isn't like that!" Irisviel responded hotly, only to blush as Caster directed her gaze at her. "I mean…he isn't like that all the time, that's…that's just how he works…"

Caster nodded as Irisviel's voice trailed off. "He is the Magus Killer…" she conceded. "…considering his line of work I can't really question his methodology. I can however question his ideals. They're noble there's no doubt about it, but the consequences of following them to the letter…they're rather hideous to say the least."

"And how would you know that Caster?" Saber challenged, and the Servant of the Spell smirked at her.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" she asked. "I'm someone from the future. 'We' exist outside of the time axis after all, and there's no rule that says Servants must and can only be summoned from the past. It's only a general guide, and not something iron-clad."

"I'm rather suspicious as to why you're so willing to reveal this much."

"It costs me nothing either way, either to keep it a secret or to reveal it, so I might as well be generous this once."

"Do…do you have anything to share with us then?" Irisviel asked hesitantly. Caster regarded her coolly with her blue eyes, and briefly removed her glasses to wearily pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Are you really sure you want an answer to that?" she asked.

"Just because it happened in one domain of the Kaleidoscope…" Irisviel argued. "…it doesn't necessarily mean that it would happen here as well."

"Very well then…" Caster said while sitting back on her chair. "…let's see…Kiritsugu Emiya…in my timeline he died a broken man, having lost almost everything."

Irisviel gave a gasp of horror, while Saber simply narrowed her eyes with renewed suspicion. "The last thing he had left…" Caster continued, the genuine note of sadness and pity in her voice surprisingly blunting Saber's suspicion. "…was his stepson, Shirou. And therein lay the truly hideous consequence of Kiritsugu's legacy."

"W-what do you mean?" Irisviel asked softly.

"Kiritsugu…he passed on his ideals to Shirou." Caster replied. "In my timeline he eventually surrendered them, setting them aside in favor of saving the girl he loved. He failed, and he was slain covering my back, and in the end **I **had to fulfill my obligations, and slew…well I slew an enemy."

Caster paused and sighed, again removing her glasses briefly to briefly wipe her eyes. "You don't have to say anymore Caster." Saber said with a sense of pity that surprised her despite herself.

"No…" Caster said while putting her glasses back on. "…it's alright. Shirou's death…was probably kinder than what else might have happened to him. For I know of one other Shirou Emiya, one who never gave up on the ideals he inherited from his father and followed them to their logical consequences. He…he was a Counter-Guardian, a being filled with self-loathing at what he was doing – killing hundreds of thousands to save millions, killing millions to save billions – and yet he couldn't stop, for it was the only thing he knew how to do."

"W-why are you telling us this?" Irisviel asked, almost in tears. "A-a-are you trying to…?"

"You did ask…" Caster said, but without any malice. "…and I can't really condemn Shirou for what he did. I suppose…I…I understand him better now, as I am now, than when I lived as a Human within the confines of the world."

"What makes you say that?"

"I have my reasons."

Caster chuckled to herself, but not with amusement but something that Saber couldn't quite identify. After a moment Caster recollected herself, and pulled out pen and paper out of a pocket and scribbled something down. "Anyway…" she said with a cough. "…if you're going to accept Rider's invitation, then here's where we'll be waiting tonight."

Irisviel took the offered piece of paper, but when they looked up she was already up and sweeping away. "Caster, wait…!" Saber called after her, but the Servant of the Spell just ignored her. Saber glanced at Irisviel who shook her head. The message was clear.

_She needs some time alone to herself._

* * *

"I…" Waver gasped as he and Sakura slumped against a wall in a shaded and pillared promenade to the side of a large and rather well-to-do building. "…I think we lost her."

Breathing hard, Sakura cautiously looked around one of the pillars they were hiding behind. "Nope…" she said softly. "…nee-san's down the street at the corner, looking for us."

"That girl is really persistent." Waver complained, and Sakura shrugged before giving a smile.

"Nee-san is nee-san."

"Now what…?"

"I don't know. Aren't you supposed to be in charge right now, Waver-nii?"

Grumbling at the weight being placed on his shoulder, Waver looked around and gestured for Sakura to follow him down the promenade and through an alley. "Over here…" he said and Sakura followed.

"Where are we going?"

"I have absolutely no idea." Waver replied. "Let's focus on getting away from your sister. I'd rather not get pulled into an issue with Tohsaka. He's stronger than I am, and his Servant is rather scary too."

Sakura nodded sagely, unwilling to get involved back with her family. It was still so _strange _avoiding them, but after what her _father _had done…sending her to that place, a place she was lucky to get away from…she didn't want to question what Caster told her about avoiding anyone connected to Tohsaka, be it her parents, her sister, and even their friends.

_I don't want to go back down there._

But none of those hurt her more than the memory of being told that she was to simply forget about her mother and sister, and that she was never a Tohsaka to begin with.

_They didn't want me._

_It hurts._

Waver was looking around the corner of the alley when he felt Sakura tug on his sleeve. He turned and saw Sakura looking at him unhappily. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I…" she began softly. "…I was just wondering…if…I don't…was I…"

"Sakura-chan…" Waver said, kneeling down to her level and placing a hand on her shoulder. "…what's gotten to you?"

Sakura shook her head, and wiped furiously at her eyes. "…it's just that…running away from nee-san…it hurts so much…I mean nee-san – both of them – want to be with me…but papa and mama…even if I go back…they'll just send me to that place again…"

Waver blinked at the brief flicker of horror that flashed through Sakura's eyes at the mention of 'that place' and while Caster had never given the details he knew at that moment that whatever Tohsaka had decided to do to his younger daughter or wherever he'd sent her had scarred her.

_What had they done to this child?_

"…they…they don't want me…papa and mama…maybe I should never have been born…"

Waver's eyes widened in horror, and he shook Sakura by her shoulders. "Don't say that Sakura-chan!" he said. "You musn't…even if your parents don't want you, your sisters clearly do! That has to count for something. And I…well Rider and I are rather fond of you so…"

Waver's voice trailed off, and Sakura wiped at her eyes again. "Really…?" she asked, and Waver nodded.

"…yes really…" he said. "…so stop thinking like that. Trust me, if you vanished here and now, Caster, me, Rider, and your sister: we'll all be sad. So cheer up, alright?"

Sakura nodded and gave a slight smile. "Okay…" she said, and Waver sighed before standing but keeping Sakura's hand in his.

"Okay…" he said while looking around the corner again. "…there's a chance that your sister will bring Kotomine into this, so it's probably best if we go back. Is that alright?"

Sakura nodded, and Waver took another glance out before leading her out down the street. "The bus stop is down the street…" he told her. "…if we can avoid attention, we should be able get out of this soon enough."

* * *

It was almost noon, and the Sun burned down high as it approached its zenith for the day. Caster ignored it, the heat little more than an annoyance to a Counter-Guardian. In fact if she wanted to she could simply shift to astral form and avoid any and all of its effects.

She sat on a rock by the seashore, watching in silence as the waves rolled against the shore, hugging her legs close to her. "I wonder…" she whispered to herself. "…what you would say if you saw me as I am now, Archer?"

No answer was forthcoming, just the sound of the waves rolling against the shore. Caster carried on regardless. "As I recall you hated Shirou so much for being an idiot…would you hate me too?"

There was still no answer, but Caster smiled as though there were. "We're both idiots I suppose, you for being so naïve and me for being so selfish, and here we are trying to change things that cannot be changed."

There was still no answer, but Caster blinked as she felt wetness on her cheeks. How strange…the Sun was shining and there were no clouds, and yet it was raining. She laughed at the utter absurdity of it all, and wiped away at her eyes. "I wonder…" she whispered. "…if things had been different…could we…could we all have been happy together?"

_Shirou…Sakura…I miss you._

* * *

A/N

I hope this chapter lives up to standards, as it was originally meant to pave the way for the Servants meeting up with each other, but somehow developed into development for both Sakura and Caster.

Happy New Year to you all!


	9. Chapter 8

I don't own Fate. Fate is the property of Type-Moon, and no financial gain is made from this or is sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Guardian of Zero

Chapter 8

"This is utterly preposterous." Saber fumed as she walked down the street with Irisviel who giggled at her statement. "I can't believe that Kiritsugu of all people concurs with this foolishness."

"Well…" the homunculus began. "…Kiri thinks that it's a good way to judge the potential threats of the other Servants and Masters based on their interactions with each other. So in a way it makes sense that he allowed it."

"Or is it the fact that his wife asked him nicely?" Saber asked perceptively, and Irisvial blushed. Saber smiled slightly, both women stepping out of the way as a little girl in black and red ran past them down the street. Saber blinked as she briefly caught sight of a tattoo on the girl's right arm…but she dismissed the thought as quickly as it came, a trick of the light nothing more.

_It's impossible for a child to be a Master._

Irisvial and Saber continued down the street in silence, and upon reaching their destination paused to take in the establishment's appearance. It was built on the seaward side of the street, and part of the building was extended outwards on a protruding platform over the sea. The décor and the drapery were all French in style, though there were Italian influences in the furniture.

"It doesn't look too bad." Irisvial finally said, and Saber nodded in agreement.

"Agreed…" she said, and the two women entered the restaurant. The same girl that had run past them down the street was there as well, talking to one of the staff, and catching sight of them waved and smiled in greeting before running off further inside. There was no mistaking the command spells on her arm. "…Irisviel…" Saber began incredulously. "…did you see what I saw?"

"Yes, I saw it." Irisviel said just as incredulously. "A child has command spells. A child is a Master. This is a disaster."

"What is a disaster?" Caster asked deadpan as she entered the restaurant behind them, her red cloak draped over an arm and showing off the modern business ensemble she wore beneath it, apart from the sheathed dagger at her side. "I see you've met my Master."

"Your Master is a child." Saber said. "I would have thought it obvious."

"Normally yes…" Caster conceded. "…but the situation is more complex than that."

"I see…"

"No, I don't think you do." Caster disagreed, and without another word swept past them. Saber looked irritably at Irisviel who shrugged and gave an indulgent smile. Saber sighed, and was about to say something when Lancer and Sola walked into the restaurant behind them.

"Saber…" the Knight of the Lance greeted his rival with polite nod.

"...Lancer…" the Knight of the Sword returned the greeting, and the two pairings made their way to the external dining area. Rider and his Master were already there, the former indulging in the appetizer while the latter was quietly arguing with Caster's Master only to break off once Lancer and Saber and their Masters arrived.

"Excellent!" Rider barked. "You all made it! I tried to find Berserker and Assassin, but no such luck. I did manage to invite Archer though, so I imagine he'll be here soon enough."

Caster muttered something under her breath, and Lancer chuckled as he took a seat. "I suppose you have a point there Caster." He said.

"What was that about?" Rider queried.

Caster sighed before giving an answer. "I said that even if you found either Berserker or Assassin…" she said. "…then it would do no good. Berserker would probably attack on sight, and even if Assassin came, this is probably too good an opportunity to poison us all."

"Come now, Caster…" Rider admonished. "…there's no need to be so judgmental. This is a gathering of great heroes after all, and for all their faults Assassin and Berserker are still heroes. We owe them the effort at least."

Lancer nodded in agreement, and Caster sighed and raised her hands in exasperated surrender. Saber however was looking around in puzzlement, but it was Irisviel who asked the question. "Are we the only customers tonight?" she asked. "This place looks expensive but popular, so that seems rather surprising."

"Hey now…" Caster said while signaling a waiter over. "…give me some credit. I managed to convince Rider to hold this gathering in a more respectable location, but I'm not nearly so careless as to allow the bare minimum outside of ourselves to get involved."

"Mental interference…?" Sola asked, and Caster nodded as the waiter arrived.

"Bring us ice and six bottles of your finest wine…" she said laconically, and the waiter nodded before leaving.

"Expensive…" Sola said with approval.

"…life is short…" Caster said with a smirk. "…one should enjoy with as much taste as possible whenever it is expedient to do so."

"Good taste aside…" Irisviel began delicately with a deliberate glance at Waver and Sakura. "…you're not seriously going to let children drink are you?"

"Hmm…" Caster mused aloud. "…I suppose not."

"Children…?" Waver echoed in outrage. "I'm nineteen!"

Caster rolled her eyes. "That still makes you a minor."

Waver spluttered and Rider laughed in amusement. "She's got you there boy!" he said. "Now don't be like that, someone has to keep little Sakura company."

Waver subsided with a grumble, while Sakura giggled at him before continuing to stare at the gathered Servants. The waiter soon arrived with ice and drink, and Caster had Waver and Sakura order their drinks as well. "Now then…" she said with a glance at Rider. "…shall we get to the point?"

"Indeed…" Lancer said. "…King of Conquerors, why have you brought us all together here? We have already expressed our lack of interest in joining your armies, so why?"

Rider took a drink from his glass before answering. "A good question." He said. "And the answer is that I have gathered us all here to discuss that we wish to bring before the Holy Grail."

"What?"

"The Holy Grail is fated for the one most worthy of it…" Rider continued. "…and the battles of the war are meant to decide who that is. However war is not the only means of deciding worth, and between heroes such as ourselves I believe that we can find a way without further bloodshed. So tonight let us converse, and in peaceful dialogue decide who amongst us is the greatest and therefore should hold the Holy Grail."

"Who is the greatest among the heroes here?" Archer echoed as he appeared in a swirl of golden light. "A foolish question, for the answer is patently obvious in my presence."

"You're late!" Rider snapped good-naturedly.

"Greetings, King of Heroes." Caster said with a bow before preparing and handing a glass of wine to him. Archer took it as he sat, and sipped at it before smiling approvingly.

"This location was chosen well magus." He said. "And the wine is not bad. But this is no simple matter, and this wine is wholly unsuited for the gravity of the occasion."

Caster blinked, unsure of Archer's words. Archer finished his glass, and then gestured. A golden portal opened to lower a golden jar onto the table. The strong scent coming from within was enough to reveal what was inside, and Rider whistled with approval.

"Now drink…" Archer invited as he filled his glass. "…and acknowledge your folly. Rejoice, for this is the drink of kings."

Rider took the jar as soon as Archer had finished with it, and filled the glasses of the other Servants and most of the Masters' glasses as well. "This is…!" Saber said in amazement after her first drink.

"Delicious…!" Rider barked, finishing his drink in one go.

"As I live and breathe…" Lancer said in awe. "…I daresay that no other brew is of finer make."

"I should have known better." Caster said with a rueful smile.

"Be it swords or wine…" Archer said with quiet satisfaction. "…or any desired treasure, my treasury only holds the finest. This should be more than sufficient to decide who among us is the greatest."

"Now, let's not be hasty." Rider put in. "I will concede that your wine is the finest drink, but the Holy Grail is no mere drinking cup. Let us hear all the wishes to be presented before deciding the matter."

"Be careful with your words Rider…" Archer responded. "…and besides, the Grail already belongs to me. All of the world's treasures trace their origin to my treasury, so by right the Grail is mine."

"Oh?" Rider said in surprise. "Then you know what it looks like then?"

"Fool…" Archer scoffed. "…my treasury has since exceeded my knowledge. Suffice to say that so long as something is a treasure, then it belongs to me and all who dare say otherwise are nothing more than common thieves."

"Such arrogance…" Saber said coolly. "…your proclamations are no different from Rider's own."

Archer's eyes were on Saber in an instant, but Rider swiftly defused the situation. "So in other words then…" he said. "…if we want the Grail, then all we need to do is ask for your permission?"

"Now you understand." Archer said with a satisfied smirk. "But I've no intention of allowing any of you hold the Grail."

"Hey now, there's no need to be stingy!"

"Fool! My generosity is meant only for my subjects and servants. Therefore if any of you should kneel before me and swear allegiance, then I am willing to consider giving away a few concessions. A few cups are little more than trifles to one such as I."

"That's impossible." Rider said while refilling his cup. "But Archer, you've no interest in the Grail at all, do you?"

"Of course not." He replied. "But I must judge those who claim my treasures. It is a matter of principle."

"And what principle is that?"

Archer smirked again. "It is the law." He said. "The law that I set forth during my reign, the laws which continue to echo down through endless time and Human history, an eternal monument to my glory as King of the World. And all who break it…well now, as the King it is my obligation and privilege to deliver swift and just retribution. But enough about that: Caster, you have aroused my curiosity. Who are you, and what is your wish?"

Caster was silent for a moment, swirling the liquid in her glass. "I was a fool." She began. "I looked up to one who was unworthy of my admiration and devotion, and took his words to heart. As a result, the one who was closest to my heart, the greatest treasure of my own, was defiled and corrupted into an abomination. I slew her with my own hands, and in so doing I lost everything."

"Nee-san…" Sakura said, knowing somehow that Caster was talking about her.

Caster smiled down at her, and patted her reassuringly on the head. "Don't worry…" she said soothingly. "…it won't happen again."

"My name is Rin Tohsaka." She said to the shock of most others on the table, save for Waver and Rider who already knew, and Archer who merely raised an eyebrow with further aroused curiosity. "My father is that fool of a Human, Tokiomi Tohsaka, whose decision to throw my younger sister away have tainted and destroyed everything and everyone I hold dear."

"I see…" Archer said with a nod. "…I was wondering why you looked familiar. You've grown up well, little girl. But you've not answered my second question: what is your wish?"

"I have none that I desire to bring before the Grail. As a matter of fact, I only needed the Grail as a means to manifest in this time and age."

"One more question then: you are not a Heroic Spirit, are you?"

"No…" Caster confirmed. "…I am a Counter-Guardian, one of Alaya's dogs. I take no pride in that fact, but having lost everything I had nothing to lose when I made a pact with it. I would become one of its pet murderers in exchange for a chance to atone for my sins. I have no illusions as to my pathetic existence, but I consider it cheap for the added opportunity to spit on my worthless father's pride."

"Pathetic…?" Archer echoed with a mysterious smile. "It is not your place to judge that. It is mine. So tell me Caster: do you really think you can change history?"

"No." she replied. "No matter what I do, I know that I still left my sister to rot, and that I killed her in the end. That can never change no matter what. But I am not greedy, and so long as I can manage to prevent it from happening in at least one domain of the Kaleidoscope, then I am satisfied."

"Have you ever regretted being a Counter-Guardian?"

"No. Apart from the opportunities I have already mentioned, I also consider this ignominious fate as my just deserts."

"Have you never questioned your actions?"

Caster blinked and thought for a moment. "At times…" she admitted softly. "…I question Humanity's right to survival whenever I consider the price behind it. But then I remember the happy times, the seemingly-trivial smiles and lives of ordinary people, their dreams and hopes kept alive by our actions. And then I find my answer: yes, the price of Humanity's survival is steep, but it not for nothing."

"Humph…" Archer scoffed. "…you have no need to call yourself pathetic. You know your place in the grand order of things, and despite being a mere Counter-Guardian you have the heart of a hero. Know this all of you: a hero is one who bears the weight of the world on his or her shoulders. I've been carrying this world for a long time, so I know a true hero when I see one."

Caster silently gave a bow, and Sakura pulled on her sleeve before giving her an encouraging smile. Caster smiled back, while Archer turned his attentions to Lancer. "As for you, Lancer…" he began. "…what is your wish?"

"Compared to the wishes of those who spoke before me…" the Knight of the Lance replied. "…it is a rather simple wish: I merely wish to serve my sworn lord to the best of my abilities."

Lancer fell silent for a moment, staring into his glass. "In life…" he continued. "…events conspired to force me to choose between fulfilling my oaths as a knight and taking responsibility for events I inadvertently brought about. I chose the latter, for I could not in good conscience allow Grainne to suffer dishonor or worse, to waste her life away."

Lancer looked up then, and swept his gaze across his fellow Servants. "Those of you who know the legend of Diarmuid Ua Duibhne no doubt already know how it all ended. However, I have no desire, or as in Caster's case, justification to attempt to change it. Therefore I will take this opportunity to fulfill my oaths as a knight once more. That is all I desire."

"A mundane wish…" Archer said with a nod. "…but it is understandable. Just as it is entirely meet for an elder sibling to protect and save the younger it is entirely meet that a knight should seek to fulfill his service to his lord."

Like Caster before him Lancer bowed to Archer, and Sola squeezed his arm encouragingly. Lancer turned and nodded to her, though inwardly he continued to fear becoming attached to her as he had to Grainne. Archer meanwhile turned his attentions to the one behind the whole gathering.

"Rider…" he said. "…as the one who called this little gathering together, what is your desire?"

Rider silently finished his glass and refilled it, and took another drink, savoring the alcohol all the while ignoring the growing impatience on the blonde's face. "Reincarnation…" he finally answered.

Eyes widened, eyebrows rose, and mouths fell open in shock and surprise, but it was Waver who managed to verbalize it. "What are you saying Rider? Wasn't your wish supposed to be world conquest?" he said, pulling on Rider's arm only to be shoved back by the giant.

"…fool!" the giant thundered. "What point is there in holding the world in one's hands, when one did not gain it as the fruit of one's efforts? Yes the entire world is my goal, but I won't let a cup get it for me!"

"Pretender…" Archer growled. "…are you saying that my treasure is but a means to an end for you?"

"Of course it is!" Rider answered resolutely. "The Grail allows us to manifest in this world by the power of prana, but it is ultimately an unreal existence, dependent on others. No, I wish to walk in this world again, with a body of flesh and blood. It matters not that I lose the powers due to a Heroic Spirit, for a mortal body is worth more to me. Only then will I seek to regain what was once mine, and challenge the Heavens once again!"

"That…" he said while solemnly raising his cup in a toast. "…is my Way of the King."

"Rider…" Archer said with a smirk but raising his cup as well. "…I have made my decision. I will kill you myself."

"Don't get too eager just yet golden boy." Rider said. "I've every intention to take your treasury for myself."

Archer laughed. "I look forward to meeting your challenge." He answered in glee.

"That is no way a king should be." Saber said, speaking for the first time in a long while. Servants and Masters alike directed their attentions to her, but inwardly Caster was groaning. She already knew what Saber's wish was, and just knew that people like Archer and Rider would never approve of it.

_Lancer though…this might be interesting._

"Oh?" Rider began. "Then why don't you tell us of your desire for the Holy Grail? What makes you more worthy than us to hold it?"

Saber was silent for another moment, and then she placed her glass down. "My wish…" she began. "…is to redo the selection of the king, and upon finding one other more worthy than I avert Britain's fate of destruction."

Utter silence met her words. "Just for clarification…" Rider began hesitantly. "…are you saying that you're going to erase the events which made you a hero in the first place? Also, was it not during your reign that Britain rose and fell?"

"Yes it was!" Saber snapped. "It is my greatest regret, and my greatest mistake. And that is why I must change it!"

Rider sighed and shook his head, while Lancer and Caster looked at each other and shook their heads. Archer however began to laugh, and this set Saber off. "What's so funny, King of Heroes?" she demanded.

Archer ignored her, and addressed Rider instead. "Did you hear her, King of Conquerors?" he asked as he continued to laugh. "They call her a king, but it is her greatest regret she says…her greatest mistake…how can I not laugh?"

"With respect King of Heroes…" Lancer interjected politely. "…this is no laughing matter. Saber, surely you do not mean to remove the mark you yourself left on the world's history?"

"I do, and so what if I do?" Saber simultaneously affirmed and challenged. "My kingdom which I gave my all was destroyed, so what is wrong about trying to save it? You showed no such reservations about Caster's wish."

"That is because Caster wishes to correct an injustice, when you are trying to correct something that has no need to be corrected!" Lancer argued. "Britain fell in your reign yes, but apart from that there is nothing wrong that can be said of your rule!"

"For the sake of his kingdom…" Saber said while rising to her feet. "…a king must be willing to make any sacrifice, no matter the cost."

"Wrong Saber…" Rider disagreed. "…it is not the king who must sacrifice of himself for the kingdom it is the people who sacrifice themselves for their king."

"That is the logic of a tyrant!" Saber protested.

"It is." Rider said with a nod, stunning Saber at his confession of being a tyrant. "It is because we are heroes that we are tyrants. Even those among us who are not kings like Lancer, or those who are not heroes like Caster, can be considered as tyrants for being above and beyond the ken of ordinary Humans! However kings or heroes who regret their existence are nothing more than fools, worse than figureheads or cowards!"

"Do you not have any regrets over how your rule ended?" Saber demanded. "Rider, your reign ended with your heirs slain, and your kingdom torn apart to swiftly vanish into the sands of time. Can you truly say that you have no regrets?"

"None…!" Rider answered resolutely. "Nations rise and fall and my kingdom was no exception. I will mourn for it, I will weep for it, but I will never regret it. To do so would shame any and all who stood by me to the bitter end!"

"I would rather that my knights and subjects live full lives than suffer and die because of my mistakes!" Saber shouted. "How can I call myself a king when I could not protect those who followed me? Just laws…just rule…those are the marks of a true king!"

"Are you saying then that kings should be slaves to what is right?"

"I am. A king must be willing to give all, even his life for the sake of his ideals."

"Wrong…" Caster said, and all eyes turned to her even as she turned her eyes to Saber. "…I understand what you are saying Saber, about wanting your knights and people living full lives. How can I not, when I want the same for my sister? But you are their king, the example which gives them aspirations for the future. If you become a martyr, what aspirations do you give them? What hope do they have for the future, when you are dead and gone?"

"Saber…" Lancer spoke in support of Caster. "…I too understand your desire to fulfill your duty to your knights and subjects as their sworn lord, but I fear you are going about this the wrong way. Perhaps if you had desired to go back yourself, and change the way you did things, then I might have supported you. Even if you wished to start over in this modern world like Rider, I would have supported you. Either way you would be taking responsibility for your past mistakes, and carried on. But…the way I see it, this wish of yours is nothing more than a means for you to wash your hands of the matter, by pushing the responsibilities of the King of Britain onto another."

"Saber…" Rider began. "…no doubt in life you were regarded as truly admirable, and compared to the purest of saints. But let me ask you this: what happened to those you left behind?"

"What?"

"You saved your people in life, but what happened when you were gone? What happened when you followed the Way of the Martyr to its logical conclusion, and left them behind?"

"I…I…"

"You left them with nothing. As Caster said, as a king you should have given them an example for the future, something to believe in and aspire even beyond yourself, but for the sake of your lofty ideals, you abandoned them! You saved them, but you never led them. You were never their king."

Saber shuddered as she staggered back from the table, her face contorted in anguished realization.

"You are no king. You are just a little girl trying to live in a dream."

Utter silence once again fell over the gathering, and to Saber's further shame not one of the Servants or Masters rose to her defense, or sought to meet her eyes. And then it was broken…with laughter. Shame turned to indignant rage in an instant. "What's so funny, King of Heroes?" she spat.

Archer laughed harder and smirked predatorily at her. "Oh nothing…" he said. "…it's just that your expression before now…it reminded me of the virgins who showered flower petals on my bed."

"Bastard…!" Saber hissed, her hands wrapping around Excalibur's invisible hilt…and then she was directing her attentions to her surroundings. Lancer's hand reached to his back, grabbing hold of one of his lances, while Caster placed her hand on her dagger's hilt. Archer merely narrowed his eyes.

"Were you behind this, golden boy?" Rider asked as Assassins appeared all around them, within and outside the restaurant. Archer snorted in disgust before meeting Caster and Sakura's eyes.

"Tokiomi shames himself."

"Unfortunately…" Caster snarled contemptuously, every word dripping venom. "…father doesn't know the meaning of the word."

* * *

A/N

That was long, probably the longest chapter I've written thus far.

Anyway, as an explanation why Gilgamesh is so accepting of Caster when he **HATES **Shirou/Archer, actually it's never mentioned that he hates Counter-Guardians, it's more of the fact that Shirou/Archer is a faker, and you know how Gilgamesh views counterfeits.

And let's face it Counter-Guardians (or at least the ones who willingly bear their burdens) are basically living Gilgamesh's definition of what a hero should be, bearing the world/humanity on their shoulders or whatnot. Hell even her damning herself to Alaya's perpetual servitude for Sakura's sake can be considered as similar to Enkidu dying in Gilgamesh's place as punishment for killing the Bull of Heaven. There is absolutely no way Fate/Zero Gilgamesh (IIRC Gilgamesh while he cannot be blackened can have his Human aspects enhanced at the expense of his divinity by the Grail, leading to his overly arrogant portrayal in Fate/Stay Night) will condemn that mentality.

Finally (whew, long A/N) I don't mean to condemn Saber (I really do like her) but her wish isn't something that can be supported. As Lancer said, she's basically trying to do avoid responsibility, and while her motivations can be understood, it's not something that can be condoned.


	10. Chapter 9

I don't own Fate. Fate is the property of Type-Moon, and no financial gain is made from this or is sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Guardian of Zero

Chapter 9

"Assassin…" Caster hissed in anger while pulling Sakura closer. "…Kotomine and by extension my father's dogs…dividing his consciousness among multiple bodies must weaken their overall combat performance, but making them superior spies to any familiar."

Ghostly laughter echoed across the restaurant, and Sakura whimpered while Waver cowered in his seat. Saber, Lancer, and Caster tightened their grip on their weapons. "Dogs are we now?" one of the Assassins asked.

"A dog is nothing against mighty warriors…" another Assassin answered, his voice trailing off only for the answer to be carried on by another Assassin…and then another…and then another…

"…or against learned mage-lords…"

"…or even mighty kings…"

"…in the light of the sun…"

"…but in the shadows…"

"…we hold a thousand blades of death…"

"…any of which can strike down the mightiest warrior…"

"…or the wisest magi…"

"…and even the greatest of kings…"

Archer bristled at the last statement and the other Servants tensed, Saber preparing to leap forward while Lancer began to draw. Words of a spell began to fall from Caster's lips…and then Rider slammed his meaty hand against the table. "Such hostility…!" he retorted with a chiding tone. "Are we not sitting here in a peaceful gathering of heroes? Was Caster – a Counter-Guardian of Alaya – not granted a place among us? Therefore come, Assassin…if a Counter-Guardian be found worthy of great heroes, then what of you, a Heroic Spirit in your own right your lack of a face notwithstanding?"

Rider grabbed a free glass and filled it with the restaurant's wine, and held it into the air. "You may have come as spies and assassins…" he invited them with evident good cheer in his voice. "…but now I invite you to join us in peace! Speak to us of your desire, and weigh your worth as a hero among equals."

Assassin responded with a thrown dagger, wine and shattered glass spilling over the tablecloth and food alike even as fresh laughter broke out among the Assassins. Eyes widened across the gathered Servants and Masters alike, with Archer casting a wary glance at the giant beside him. Not even he was so arrogant as to spit on an offered hand of friendship and peace.

_Not like this…King of Conquerors, what will you do?_

"I see…" Rider rumbled as he rose to his feet and turned away from the table. "…I invited you with peace, and you respond with hostility. If that is your desire, then allow me to grant it."

Prana erupted around Rider, manifesting as powerful gusts of wind that had the table shaking and the diners clutching their belongings. "It seems that tonight's gathering has reached its end!" Rider declared as he donned his armor, his cape waving in the wind. "But I have one more question to ask, and with Diarmuid Ua Duibhne and Rin Tohsaka as our witnesses I will have your answers. Archer and Saber: must a king stand alone?"

Archer smirked, that was answer enough, but Saber saw fit to respond verbally. "A king…" she said resolutely. "…stands alone."

"Wrong again Saber…" Rider said with a smirk of his own. "…it seems that I must now show you what it truly means to be a king!"

The eruption of prana grew even greater, the wind dying to be replaced by a blinding burst of light…and then heat. Sakura opened her eyes and gasped, rising to her feet from her sister's arms into which she'd been pulled protectively as Rider invoked his Noble Phantasm.

A vast, burning desert stretching as far as the eye could see, fitful gusts of wind blowing sands across the dunes. All lay under the clear blue sky and the fiery disc of the Sun, with neither clouds nor distant mountains to obscure the eternal horizon. And yet for all its bleakness, for all its promise of hardship and slow death, there was a defiant grandeur to it, as though the desert itself was challenging the viewer to cross it in pursuit of the horizon and the mysteries therein.

_Go and find out._

No words were spoken, and yet the words came into the mind of the child as she stared out over the burning sands. A burning desire awoke within her heart to go further than anyone had ever gone, to go higher than any had ever climbed, and to uncover sights and places that no others had found.

"What's on the other side of the sky?" Sakura whispered.

"What lies beyond the horizon?" Waver whispered at the same time.

The words had been spoken softly, so soft that no other should be able to hear, and yet they heard each other's words as though they themselves had spoken it. Dark eyes met light ones, and after a moment Sakura smiled and Waver smiled back, recognizing in each other a kindred spirit then and there. Neither truly understood the extent of the dream that had been shared to them, yet both knew that was part of the dream, ever driving the dreamer onwards.

_Go and find out._

Caster for her part turned her attention to Irisviel as she spoke about the impossibility of it all. "He's a Heroic Spirit." She said. "And in life he conquered the known world. Who's to say what's impossible to him? If he'd been a magus, he'd probably have become a magician, of that I am certain."

Rider barked with laughter, and then crossed his arms while taking in his ideal world. "Here…" he said solemnly. "…my armies once rode across the land. The place all the heroes who stood by me, through joy and sorrow, will never forget."

The sound of marching feet began to echo across the surrounding desert, and eyes turned to widen at the sight that met them. "I can make this place real…" Rider roared as he spread his arms wide, as if to claim the infinite domain before him. "…because it still exists within our hearts!"

By this point there was more than just the sound of countless, armored feet marching over the dunes, as sunlight glinted off of metal weapons and armor and crimson banners flew in the wind. Greeks and Macedonians in their traditional armor, Egyptians in rounded helmets and with white tunics underneath their armor, Assyrians in scale mail astride proud horses, bearded Persians in gleaming plate mail, even Indians in cotton robes and bearing mighty bows…all and more marched under their king's banners, answering his call across time and space and even beyond death itself.

"Behold my endless armies!" Rider roared with pride. "Their bodies have been destroyed, and their souls offered to the world as Heroic Spirits, but still these legendary heroes pledge their loyalty to me! My bond with them is my greatest treasure, my right to rule, the ultimate Noble Phantasm that I, Iskandar possess: Ionian Hetairoi!"

The king's proclamation was punctuated with roars of triumphant affirmation from countless throats, echoing thunderously across the dunes, striking awe into the hearts of all who heard it. Their spirit could split oceans, of that Gilgamesh had no doubt, and briefly closing his eyes acknowledged their master as a king worthy of the title, a foe worthy of his personal attentions, and rivaled only by one other apart from himself.

_Enkidu…if only you were here…then I would be content…_

"It's been a long time, partner." Rider said, greeting Bucephalus as the horse he and he alone could ride stepped up beside him and nuzzled him affectionately. Rider patted him just as affectionately, and then turned to address his army. "A king must live a grander life than all others, and be an object of envy and admiration for all who follow him!"

"YES! YES! YES!"

Such simple words they were, shouted back with utter conviction by his soldiers, but they carried a world of meaning to those who heard them. To Archer, they carried the knowledge that they were to Rider as Ea was to him, and that of all the foes in this war only Rider thus far was worthy to face the ultimate sword, given to him by his divine mother as a sign of his lordship and dominion.

To Lancer and Caster, the shouts were vindication, that Rider's proclamations were not mere bluster or empty words or even high but hollow ideals, but were the truth. Indeed the latter wondered if Rider had not actually performed Thaumaturgy or even sorcery to succeed in the extent he had in life, and even in death to have such a grand following, such was its impossibility.

To Waver and Sakura it further fanned the flames in their hearts, the desire to be more than they were, and to go beyond what was supposed to be the impossible.

To Saber it was condemnation. Rider's ideals of kingship were wrong. He was a tyrant. He carved a bloody path of conquest across Europe and Asia towards the ocean and no matter his claims or that of historians of the good that his campaigns brought nothing would change that fact. The fact that his kingdom fell immediately after his death should be proof enough of his failure as a king.

_So why did it hurt so much?_

_Where are Gawain, Lancelot, Bedivere, Percival and the others of the Round?_

_I am alone._

_That…is…a…king…so why does it hurt so much?_

_Why?_

"He who is the envy of heroes…" Rider continued as he mounted Bucephalus. "…and leads their way, is the king! Therefore a king is not alone, for his will equals the will of all those that follow him!"

"YES! YES! YES!"

"Now then Assassin…" Rider said as he turned to face the Assassins as they cowered on a distant dune. "…shall we begin? As you can see what we have here is a plain. And with our superior numbers we have the advantage."

Steel flashed in the air as Rider drew his sword. "Eliminate them!" he roared, and with a roar his army followed their king as he charged the Assassins. The Assassins' spirits wavered and finally broke, the vast majority turning to run for all the good it would do them, a single feminine figure alone standing tall to face death with dignity.

Rider could respect that, and she earned herself a quick death with decapitation as he rode past her. The others were not so lucky, falling with javelins in their backs, or surrounded and cut to pieces as they cowered in fear. The last of them fought bravely, fending off the soldiers coming at him, only to be split in half by Rider himself.

The giant looked around him, and raised his sword into the air as he roared triumphantly in victory, and his soldiers followed suit. Once more their shouts thundered in the desert air, and Sakura cheered with them alone among the gathered Masters and Servants. Archer managed a small smile at the sight of the child caught by the emotions of the moment, and after a moment even Lancer and Sola were cheering Rider's victory, encouraged by the sight while Waver looked on with stunned awe.

All save for Saber who sank dejectedly to her knees at the sight, and Irisviel who sank by her side in an effort to comfort her. It was cold comfort, and did nothing for the numbing hollowness inside her.

_Was…was…was I wrong all this time?_

* * *

A single insect silently and stealthily crawled over the tiles on the roof, careful not to draw attention to itself as it watched the Servants and their Masters leave the restaurant. Like the Assassins one of its fellow familiars had been pulled into Rider's reality marble, where it had perished by being stepped on by one of Rider's soldiers.

Rider…there was no way the familiar's master would be challenging him soon, not when he had an army backing him up. So for now the familiar watched, and waited.

"King of Conquerors…" Lancer said with an offered hand, a hand accepted by a surprised but grateful Rider. "…it truly was an honor to have met you. Had things been different, it would have been an even greater honor to stand by your side."

"A shame indeed…" Rider concurred. "But if we are fated to be enemies in this war, then it will be an honor to face you on the battlefield, noble knight."

Lancer smiled, and after a moment Caster coughed to catch Rider's attention. The giant turned to face her, and she wordlessly gestured to his chariot where a slumped Waver was beginning to doze off while Sakura slept against him. "Well it seems that we must be off then." Rider said with an exasperated but indulgent smile.

"Rider…!" Saber said as she and Irisviel rushed from the restaurant, only to be interrupted by the man.

"That's enough Saber." He said roughly as he mounted his chariot followed by Caster. "I don't see you as a king anymore. Wake up little girl, and face the reality before you lose even what makes you a hero in the first place."

Lightning flashed and with a bellow of bulls Rider and Caster thundered up into the sky. "Saber…" Lancer began, and the blonde turned to face her fellow knight. "…perhaps the King of Conquerors was too harsh on you. However he is right. If you regret your reign, then do you not shame all who believed in you and stood loyal to you to the end? Ask yourself, fellow knight: would they be willing to accept a substitute for you should you succeed in this endeavor?"

Without another word Lancer bowed and left, with his Master following after him. After another moment Archer too emerged from the restaurant, his usual smirk on his face. It seemed as though he would ignore Saber as he turned to look down the street, only to glance at her from the corner of his eye. "Don't let them get to you Saber." He said. "Your precious ideals…they make you so beautiful, that you may yet prove yourself worthy of my love."

Saber ground her teeth and clenched her fists, incensed at such brazen insinuations, but the King of Heroes just laughed at the sight, vanishing into motes of light as he walked down the street. "Saber…" Irisviel said mournfully.

"Back then…" Saber said softly. "…there were those who said that the King of Knights did not understand Human emotions, and asked how I could be king when I couldn't understand how they felt. And now…perhaps…they were right all along…"

* * *

In the pits beneath the rebuilt Matou mansion, Zouken Matou brooded in the darkness. His goal of course was the Holy Grail, but he strongly doubted that the weakling would succeed in getting it. Not to mention that his loyalty was suspect: he had only become the Matou Master to get Sakura out of the war, and then win her freedom with the Holy Grail.

_As if he would ever let that happen…even with the Grail Matou needs fresh blood, which she will provide willingly or not._

The problem was that Caster was even more powerful than Zouken himself, and was apparently one of Zelretch's star pupils in life seeing as she wielded a replica of the elderly sorcerer's famed mystic code. Zouken had no doubts that Caster had more tricks up her sleeve, and allied with Rider she'd make a formidable foe.

Zouken cursed angrily, unwilling to allow such a prize like the young Tohsaka girl to slip out of his reach. Zelretch's students were not known for stupidity, and her identity made it even worse. Rin Tohsaka would never allow her sister to become a Matou if her words during that ridiculous and technically-illegal gathering were any indication.

And Kariya would probably agree with her.

_It was time. More direct intervention is necessary._

First things first, he needed to split Rider and Caster up, or pin them both down with Berserker. Either way he needed control over the black knight, and that was something well within his power to do.

* * *

Kariya screamed in the dark alley, unable to think straight through the haze of pain as his worms went out of control, ripping through organs and blood vessels as they made for his nervous system. He doubled over and vomited blood, and yet even more of the vile things began to crawl out of the shadows, making their way to him.

"Zouken…" he gasped. "…what's the meaning of this?"

"_Isn't it obvious?_" the words ghosted through his mind. "_I'm taking over. You had your chance, and you've squandered it you incompetent fool._"

"Like…hell…" Kariya spat in response, struggling to raise his hand as one of his command spells flashed to life. "…by…the power…no…"

Against his will the command spell flickered and died, as several worms fused with the nerves of his arm and transferred control over it to Zouken. Kariya writhed on the ground as the pain doubled, and more worms fused into his nerves.

Memories flashed across his mind, Kariya vainly fighting to stop Zouken from seeing them. Memories of playing with Aoi as a child…memories of her smile…even the memory of leaving Matou behind and with it the knowledge that he would never have her…there was also the accursed memory of learning that she had accepted Tokiomi's proposal…memories of Rin and Sakura…

_Rin…Sakura…_

"_You loved them as your own…?_" Zouken asked with a mix of amusement and contempt. "_Pathetic fool…you could have had her if you hadn't been so stupid when you were a child._"

Rage flared across Kariya's body at Zouken's words, briefly giving him the strength to see through the red haze of pain and impending death. "...I…I would rather die…than see…see her suffer the fate…you gave my brother's wife…"

The man vomited again, and Zouken's laughter echoed in his head. "_You are so admirable…_" he mocked Kariya. "_…but if death is what you want, then allow me to give it to you. Rest assured, I'll take good care of Sakura._"

Kariya gasped and then sank back against a wall. Beneath his skin worms were tearing with abandon through his internal organs and subverting his nervous system. It was over. He was going to die one way or another, just another one of Zouken's puppets. There was nothing more that he could do.

Kariya laughed, and Zouken paused. "_What's so funny?_" he asked.

"I am going to die." Kariya answered, barely lucid at this point. "There's nothing left for me to do. But strangely enough, everything's so clear once you accept that. You cannot and will never have Sakura. You cannot defeat Caster. Don't worry though, you won't die. As a parting gift _father_ let me tell your future: you will be a lab rat, nothing more."

Screaming in fury at such insolent defiance, Zouken tore apart Kariya's body with his worms, the dying man taking comfort in his dying vision.

_Three young women stood on the deck of one of Atlas' sky-ships, staring down over the jungle-grown ruins of an ancient city. Mighty pyramids and spires of tarnished silver and glass towered over the ruins, but Kariya had eyes only for the woman leading the trio. Blue eyes as clear as the sky, hair as dark as the night, looking for the world as the noble that Tokiomi wanted to be but could never be._

_The woman turned her head and smiled at her friends, who smiled back at her._

_Sakura…you are as beautiful as your mother…be strong…my dear Sakura…_

* * *

Caster tucked Sakura into bed, and stepped over the futon on the floor where Waver was also now sleeping on. "_He's definitely the Lord El-Melloi II I know._" Caster thought wryly as she left the room and quietly closed the door behind her. "_Easily worked up, but caring underneath it all. It seems that I've made the right choice. Take care of your sister when this is all over, Waver Velvet._"

As Caster made her way back down the stairs, she began to hear an incessant beeping sound. She blinked in surprise at first, and then realization dawned. She reached into her pocket and failing to find the device there, rushed into the living room to find it in Rider's hands.

"Oh Caster…" the giant rumbled as he turned to her. "…what's this noisy thing?"

"That's my control device for the monitoring system I've set up for Fuyuki." She said as she took it back.

"It seems pretty modern-looking for a magus."

"They can kiss my ass if they have complaints."

Rider roared with laughter, and Caster smiled and shrugged. She activated the holographic display, and blanched at the sight of multiple red warnings flagged across the city. "What the hell?" she asked.

"What's happening?" Rider asked.

"Someone's attacking civilians." She replied, using magic to summon the holographic control interface and linking it to the master control along with her familiars through her. "Let's see…from the look of things some Master out there is gathering a large amount of prana. But who…?"

"Attacking civilians…?" Rider echoed unhappily. "We can't have that now, we'll definitely have to put a stop to it as soon as we can."

"No questions there…" Caster agreed. "…but I'd rather not…rush…son of a bitch…"

"Hmm…?"

"...Matou is it now?" Caster said in a low and dangerous voice. "If it's a fight he wants…"

* * *

A/N

So Waver and Sakura are definitely won over by Rider's rule of limitless ambition and tyranny that paradoxically ignites devotion and admiration in the hearts of the ruled.

Unfortunately this leads to another downer moment for Saber, seeing Rider not alone despite the apparent wrongness (for Saber) of his Way of the King.

Kariya is dead, although he gives a dying warning to Zouken and gets a dying vision of Sakura's success. Oh and of course, Caster and Rider are provoked. That's it for now, stay golden...ugh, I've got to stop playing Catherine...

…_I can't stop…_

...lol…


	11. Chapter 10

I don't own Fate. Fate is the property of Type-Moon, and no financial gain is made from this or is sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Guardian of Zero

Chapter 10

The body bags were zipped closed, and then the forensic coroners picked them up for transport away from the scene. The two police inspectors stood watching from a quiet corner while other detectives continued to peruse the crime scene, and other policemen kept nosy media and neighbors away.

"This is one hell of a case." The younger of the two said quietly. "Three out of a family of four dead for apparently no easily discernible reason, no signs of forced entry, and our only suspect has a solid alibi."

The man's partner nodded and gave a grunt of agreement. The summary of the crime was exactly as he said: the bodies of the father, mother, and son were perfectly healthy, apart from the fact that they were dead that is. The fact that all three of them had died with apparently dazed expressions made it all the more surreal, as did the fact that no on-site analysis could find traces of any sort of chemical toxin either in the house or their bodies to have caused either death or their…disturbing expressions further added to the mystery of it all.

The house was locked from the inside. The family's daughter – who had called the police when upon arriving in the morning and found her family dead in the living room with the TV on – was verified to have spent the night at a friend's house, although the inspectors decided to gloss over the fact that said friend was also a girl, and that their relationship was implied to be more than just 'friends'.

And this was simply the latest in a series of similar, no identical cases occurring over the past week.

"What the hell is going on in this city?" the older inspector muttered under his breath. "First there was just a serial killer…then a streak of robberies with absolutely no leads…then there were those strange battle scars – of all things – at the docks reminiscent of something out of TV…veterinarians and tree huggers going on about unusual animal behavior…rumors of a UFO over the city…and now this…"

"I don't like this." His partner said.

"…what don't you like?"

The question was asked rhetorically, as none of the strangeness in the city was something that should be or could be liked, but the younger man took it seriously. "Everything…" he said. "…I don't know why or how I know, but I get the feeling that this is all connected. I get the feeling that we're missing something, but that knowing more would not end well. And worst of all…"

"What?"

The younger inspector sighed and rubbed his eyes before answering. "...I get the feeling that worse is yet to come."

The older inspector didn't say anything, and looked away to look over the living room a second time. He didn't say anything because he too felt the same way and just knew that something worse was yet to happen. It was infuriating, knowing that there might be something he could do but couldn't due to ignorance.

A commotion outside drew their attention, and the two made their way outside to find some of the detectives returning to work after shooing off some crows. Ah yes…unusual animal behavior worrying the tree huggers, given the sudden proliferation of the black avian in the city for some reason or another.

"What do you think chief?" his partner asked.

Inspector Muraki lit a cigarette and looked up at the cloudy sky as he enjoyed a smoke. "Something is about to happen…" he muttered. "…I don't know if it's an earthquake, a volcano, a tsunami, or terrorists or even an alien invasion, but I say we need to keep our guard up on this."

* * *

"It seems that the Matou Master has begun gathering prana at an aggressive rate." Risei discussed the matter with Tokiomi and Kirei in Kotomine Church. "With Assassin gone, no doubt he believes he can cloak himself in the shadows with no fear of us going in after him."

"It would be a safe assumption on their part." Tokiomi concurred. "To an extent of course; Berserker is formidable, and it would be easy for them to avoid a frontal battle with a pursuit or a search force by withdrawing into the labyrinthine network of underground tunnels and back-alleys. However sooner or later they will have to leave, at which point they will prove vulnerable to their foes. Their pragmatism is admirable, but it risks provoking others who might find their methods…distasteful."

In truth Tokiomi did not believe Kariya capable of such acts. The man was…weak-willed, having turned his back on the Way of the Magus out of his unwillingness to accept the harshness of magi training. Such a ruthless means of strengthening one's Servant did not fit with him.

But then again…he had become a Master, and for a Berserker-class to boot. Not only that but Berserker had proven strong enough to briefly face off against Archer and then Saber, and then take a direct, near-point-blank hit from an Ether Cannon with only cosmetic damage. It had sent the Servant flying of course, but Tokiomi and Kirei both knew through the late Assassin that it hadn't truly harmed Berserker.

_The man was full of surprises. Was he always this ruthless? If so, then I will have to watch my back._

"Perhaps we can use this." Tokiomi mused aloud. "Attacking civilians is technically against the rules of the contest however I don't see why we should pin the blame on Berserker and his Master."

Kirei and Risei exchanged curious glances. "What do you mean?" the elder Kotomine asked.

"Any magus could drain the life-force of the victims and then leave them in the condition they were found by the police." Tokiomi explained. "We may have identified Matou as the perpetrator, but that is only because of our familiarity with their branch of magic. The others will not have that luxury. I propose therefore that we use Caster as a scapegoat, and turn all others against her."

Risei looked uncomfortable. "I beg your pardon…" Kirei interjected. "…but would that not mean using your own daughter as…"

"Caster is my daughter that is true." Tokiomi conceded. "However just as she has her goals in this contest, I do as well. We all do, is that not correct, Risei?"

Risei nodded slowly in agreement and Tokiomi smiled slightly before continuing. "Caster claims to have been one of Zelretch's students." He said. "If so, then an alliance between her and one of such standing as the King of Conquerors could prove most dangerous. If we can ostracize her…"

"…you wish for me to use my authority as the Overseer to briefly halt the contest and have all others target Caster…?" Risei interrupted.

"Yes." Tokiomi said. "It is a shame, I would have wanted to meet this incarnation of Rin and test her, but the opportunity to knock out another Servant and with it end a potentially war-winning alliance of Servants and Masters is too good to pass up."

"…it would also expose Sakura to Matou." Kirei observed, and Tokiomi and Risei alike glanced at Kirei with surprise. The man was a bit surprised at himself as well. There was a note of…distaste in his voice over the idea. It was…unexpected. But then again…so was the image of Caren in Sakura's place.

"And that is a concern why, Kirei-kun?" Tokiomi asked quizzically.

"Masters and Servants tend to reflect each other." Kirei explained, ignoring what that said about him considering his late Servant. "Now consider Caster, no Rin's motivations. Furthermore for the Grail to make a child a Master implies that her desire must be of considerable intensity. And that desire resonates with Rin's own otherwise she would not have been able to summon that particular Servant without the proper catalyst. But with Rin Tohsaka a Counter-Guardian, it is unlikely in the extreme that she would have a catalyst."

"In other words…" Risei said neutrally but with a hint of pride in his eyes as he looked at his son. "…Sakura's desire to avoid Matou is equal to Caster's desire to save her."

"We all know what the Matou magecraft entails." Kirei said. "Her motivations are perfectly understandable."

Tokiomi sighed and wearily rubbed his temples. "I understand that the Matou magecraft is brutal." He said. "The training is essentially torture. Do not misunderstand: under normal circumstances, I would not consent to have any of my flesh and blood to undergo it. However these are not normal circumstances. My daughters' potential are simply too great to be ignored, and therefore sacrifices have to be made."

Risei's lips thinned, and he was about to say something when the fourth being present decided to enter the conversation. "Tell me Tokiomi…" Archer said while lounging on a nearby pew. "…do you happen to have a hobby of disappointing me?"

Everyone stood silent, unwilling to provoke the King of Heroes. "First there was that pathetic show early in this war, so easily pierced by the gaze of your daughter – she is admirable in ways that you are not, mind – and then having me turn my back on battle…" Archer continued to list his grievances. "…and then defiling the sacred truce of parley by sending Assassin to not only spy, but attack during Rider's gathering."

"With all due respect Your Majesty…" Tokiomi began soothingly. "…the gathering was against…"

"The moment **I **graced it with **my presence**…" Archer interrupted the man coldly. "…the rules of the contest became irrelevant. **I** am the King. If **I** recognize truce and parley, then it is _legal_, regardless of the petty rules you lowly mongrels have made up."

"And now this charade of yours…" Archer continued, venom dripping with every word. "…you were watching along with Kirei weren't you, through Assassin's eyes? Tell me Tokiomi, do you really intend to dishonor with your foul slander the woman who, despite being a mere Counter-Guardian, I have recognized as having the heart of a true hero? Who are you to accuse one such as her, who bears Humanity on her shoulders, with such false and base accusations?"

After a moment Tokiomi bowed at the waist, while the two priests looked on in astonishment, completely forgotten. "Forgive me Your Majesty…" Tokiomi seethed at the humiliation. "…I have forgotten my place."

It didn't go unnoticed by the Servant, who looked away in disgust. "Get out of my sight." The golden king spat. "You are useful to me, but if you value your life then leave before I rip out your lying tongue."

Tokiomi stood and left, and Archer snorted in contempt as the church doors slammed behind the magus. "Trash…" he spat. "…how dare he even consider slandering his betters? She may be his daughter, but she is worth three of him at the least. To say nothing of lying before me, as well as so easily discarding his own children…if not for his uses, I would see him hang here and now."

Coughing to clear his throat, Risei turned to his son. "My son…" he began. "…I am proud. It seems that at long last you may have found the answer that you are looking for."

"I…I do not understand it either father." Kirei admitted. "Even now I feel…hollow."

"But at that moment…" Risei pressed. "…you felt sympathy, did you not?"

"I merely saw Caren in Sakura's place." Kirei replied. "I…I felt disgust, anger, and a desire to avenge such…abomination."

Risei nodded, and once again Archer spoke up. "Priest…" he began irritably. "…I will not pretend to understand your woes, nor will I attempt to do so, for they are below me. But if the thought of your daughter brings you peace, then by all means, attempt to come closer to her."

Kirei blinked, and after a moment Risei placed a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps my son…" he said. "…it is time you stopped avoiding her. She may in fact be the answer you are looking for all this time."

Archer stood, and the two priests turned to him as the blonde walked out of the church. "You have been spending too much time with that mongrel Tokiomi." He sneered as he vanished into light. "Remember your responsibilities to your child priest."

Kirei turned back to his father. "What do you suggest then, father?" he asked.

Risei smiled. "When this war is done…" he answered. "…I will have Caren brought here. Really now, you've spent too much time apart, and I would like to meet my granddaughter as well."

"I understand."

* * *

"Please…" the woman begged. "…for God's sake stop this!"

"God…?" Uryuu Ryuunosuke echoed. The young man was crouched over the nude body of her husband, his eyes carefully plucked out and his innards just as carefully removed as 'material' for Uryuu to make an abstract 'flesh sculpture' of the Human body.

Unfortunately the man had died from the shock before he could really get started, which was very disappointing for the young 'artist'. The screaming was also annoying. Screaming was useless, so he didn't understand why they even bothered to scream in the first place. Not to mention that shouldn't people be honored to become art?

_That's why they go to gawk at art pieces in a museum, don't they?_

Of course, like all great artists, Uryuu believed himself ahead of his time and was therefore unrecognized as a result. And like all great artists, he didn't let that stop him. On the contrary, he used it as motivation to drive himself onwards, to make more and even more beautiful pieces of art for posterity's sake.

He had no doubt that when he was dead and gone, he would be remembered among the likes of such people like Monet, Gogh, etc. He found their pieces somewhat boring, but being somewhat outcasts themselves he also found them as something of kindred spirits.

But for now, the young man turned his attention to his two other 'subjects'. Mother and daughter had both been stripped down to their underwear, and had been bound and gagged, although somehow the mother had managed to work her way past the gag. "Why do you think God would want me to stop?" Uryuu asked in his turn, tapping his knife quizzically against his cheek. "I mean, I'm only doing this because it's on his script don't you know?"

"Huh?" the woman asked in fear and surprise.

"_I want to know the answer to that myself._" Caster asked as she paused, about to enter the living room herself, but deciding to let the matter play out for a few moments longer. Her familiars had finally tracked the son of a bitch down, and she'd teleported over to the back of the house and quietly snuck in with the full intent of kicking ass, but this definitely was something she needed to hear.

"Think about it for a second…" Uryuu said happily. "…God loves virtues like courage and hope, but all those things are useless if you don't have anything to be brave or hopeful against. That's why it's only logical that he likes things like pain and terror too, wouldn't you agree?"

_Wait, what?_

"Don't get me wrong…" he continued, paradoxically stroking his victims' hair comfortingly as he did so. "…I don't really think of myself as a hero. In fact I daresay I'm actually a villain, and I'm proud of it! But if there are heroes and villains, then there has to be a script and someone writing that script about how they do things, where they fight, how their fight ends, and what happens afterwards. What else can you call someone who does something like that but God?"

_This guy is nuttier than a squirrel._

"T-that doesn't make any sense!" the woman exploded. "Y-you're insane!"

Uryuu just shook his head and tapped it wearily. "Don't you get it?" he asked. "Right now, I'm cast as the villain, and you're cast as the victims. That's the way God wrote it down, and there's nothing we can do about it."

Uryuu paused, and then grinned, causing his victims to flinch back in horror. "Anyway…" he continued. "…since you know that now, why don't we all play the part we're supposed to play as best we can? I'll be the misunderstood villain who enjoys what he does, and you're the victims who'll be providing material for my next masterpiece. But…I'm not finished with my current piece, so just wait quietly for now, okay? You can scream as much as you want later, I promise."

And without waiting for her answer he pulled her gag back on with one hand…and then turned as he heard the kitchen door open and close. "Hey…" he asked Caster as he stood up and took a few steps towards her. "…who're you supposed to be? Red Riding Hood…?"

Caster responded by grabbing a nearby chair and throwing it at him, sending him flying and causing the chair to break into pieces. "_The analogy does make sense._" She thought to herself as she advanced, drawing her own dagger as she did so. "_With my hood up, and considering its color, I suppose I do look like Red Riding Hood._"

"Ouch that hurt…" Uryuu groaned as he struggled to get up, and through the haze of pain he saw his attacker cut the ropes binding his victims. "…hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"Oh you're tough, I have to admit." Caster said as she strode over and picked him up bodily, ignoring his struggles as she did so. "But it seems that you've fallen over. Let me help you up."

And without another word she promptly threw him out the window. "Feel free to call the cops." She told the freed victims before she leapt after Uryuu through the broken window, although unnecessarily, as the mother was already on the phone.

Grabbing Uryuu by the neck as he staggered to his feet, Caster immediately slammed him into a convenient tree. A hidden knife stabbed towards her chest, only to break as though striking concrete. Caster rolled her eyes.

_As if a knife like that could hurt a Servant._

"Cool…" Uryuu gasped out, struggling to breathe through Caster's chokehold while shakily holding up the broken knife to gape at it. "…how'd you do that? And who are you really?"

"Trade secret…and going by your earlier ravings, I'm the hero." She hissed before head-butting him into unconsciousness. Allowing the young man to slump to the ground, she looked around before reaching up and breaking off a sturdy tree branch.

A moment later and it was altered into a coiled rope, and nodding with satisfaction picked Uryuu up and slung him over a shoulder. "As you carry the flowers in spring…" she whispered, feeling the element of wind respond to her. "…carry me now, great wind."

Her spell coming to life with a faint shimmer around her feet, she flew over to the nearest lamppost, and heard the sound of approaching sirens. Hurriedly, she levitated the madman off her shoulder and while he hung limply in the air like some sick sort of puppet, she tied one end of the rope to the curved, metal neck of the lamp and reinforced them both before fashioning the other end of the rope into a noose. This one went around the young man's neck as he began to return to consciousness.

"W-what's going on?" he stammered out as he realized that he was high above the street, being held up by Caster as she tied a noose around his neck. The police sirens were getting closer too.

"You my friend…" Caster said cheerfully, all the while tightening the noose and patting him on the back. "…are about to set off, French Revolution-style."

With a salute and while whistling _La Marseillaise _she released the levitation spell, causing Uryuu to abruptly fall, only to be arrested with a choking sound. With a vindictive and satisfied chuckle Caster flew off, letting the madman strangle to death even as the police cars came around the street corner. The policemen rushed out as their vehicles screeched to a halt, gaping in shock as the long-sought serial killer's face turned purple. His hands worked frantically at the noose around his neck, but vainly, and after a final, desperate gasp for air, his body slackened and hung limply in the air.

He was dead.

* * *

A/N

'Guest': oh Caster has a second Noble Phantasm apart from the Jeweled Sword. I'd rather not rush it though otherwise people will start shouting 'FUCKING CHEESE!'

I understand I'm taking some liberty with Kirei, but I hope it isn't too much. I really hate Tokiomi though, so I've no regret having him tongue-lashed by Archer (who I prefer to portray as a stern but fair King), and he really is cruel and neglectful in canon (though not as obviously I've written) as he is here. Kirei though…I like him, so I've decided to make him a bit more Human. Oh he's still screwed-up, but Humans aren't one-dimensional beings, so I decided to bring a bit of the man's humanity up in the form of his paternal concern for Caren.

I hope I did Uryuu justice, though the guy is a pain to write, and his mentality makes me sick to my stomach. Therefore I'll admit having fun writing him getting hung (literally) by Caster.


	12. Chapter 11

I don't own Fate. Fate is the property of Type-Moon, and no financial gain is made from this or is sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Guardian of Zero

Chapter 11

"Lady Sola…" Lancer began. "…are you certain?"

"Not completely, no." Sola replied. "But all indications point to it. Berserker's Master has probably gathered vast amounts of prana by this point, and will soon drive Berserker into a fury to draw out all the remaining Servants. In that time he or she will most likely attempt to eliminate as many of the exposed Masters as possible."

"Divide-and-conquer…?"

Sola nodded in agreement. "This strategy is quite fitting for the Matou." She continued. "Their magic is supposed to be focused on familiars, in combat allowing them to strike multiple targets across large areas."

"But surely the Masters won't be…no…"

"Most of the Masters will probably be able to fight off Matou if he or she spreads out his or her combat strength too much…" Sola agreed grimly. "…but if he focuses on any single one of them, I doubt even the Magus Killer will stand. But there are two Masters who will be utterly helpless in either situation, given that Rider will not standby and allow Berserker to rampage through the streets and harm innocent bystanders, nor will he allow his ally Caster to do so."

"…bastard…" Lancer ground out. "…Matou not only will allow his Servant to harm the innocent, he will also personally assault children? I will kill that knave myself with my own hands before I let it happen."

Sola smiled inwardly; on one hand she cared little for the Velvet boy and the Tohsaka girl, but dangling their safety to draw out Lancer's chivalric side and take advantage of it was another matter entirely. "No doubt, Saber will intervene against Berserker." She said. "However given our past encounters, she will not be able to use her full strength. Fear not though, Caster and Rider will be there, and Archer will probably not pass up a chance to finish the job."

"And in the meantime we'll wait for Matou in ambush…?" Lancer said, and she smiled at him.

"I already have the location of Caster and Rider's hideout." Sola told him. "When he attempts to take advantage of their Masters' weakness, we'll end him."

Lancer nodded in agreement, and Sola opened her mouth to say some more when they both heard a wheelchair driving down the rough hallway and entering the room. "Impressive detective work, Sola…" Kayneth congratulated the horrified woman. "…however don't you think that you're being too sentimental? This is an excellent opportunity to eliminate two Masters and thus undermine two Servants"

"Kayneth...!" she hissed. "How…?"

The man smiled. "I'm not nearly as helpless as you think I am." He said. "Even without magic I still have considerable assets to my name, and while it was a bit difficult I managed to contact a puppet master and it was quite easy for him to return to me a degree of mobility. All at a fair price of course."

The last bit was delivered with a certain degree of contempt, but Sola and Lancer didn't notice it. The former was thinking hard on how to keep Lancer by her side, while the latter sank to his knees before his former Master. "My lord…" he said with his head bowed. "…it is good to see you recovered to an extent."

Kayneth shot him a disdainful glance but said nothing. "As I was saying…" he continued, redirecting his attention back to Sola. "…there should be no need for us to intervene against Matou's onslaught against Caster and Rider's Masters. It will undermine both their Servants, making them easy prey for us and the others, bringing us a few steps closer to the Grail."

Lancer's head shot up, his expression shocked at Kayneth's callous willingness to allow children to be harmed when they could do something to prevent it, the children being Masters aside. Sola smiled inwardly again, thankful for the man's arrogance giving her a chance to further prove her worth to Lancer. "A fair point Kayneth…" she said. "…but you are not Lancer's Master. I am. And I will not allow children to come to harm, even if those same children are technically enemies. Their blood will drip from my hands if I let it happen, and it will haunt my descendants for eternity."

A bit thick, she had to admit, but there was a slight glint of approval in Lancer's eyes so it wasn't all bad. "Rest assured…" she said while holding up her hands in a placating fashion. "…I will use the Grail to restore your magic when this war is over, but without magic circuits I cannot and will not allow you to become Lancer's Master lest you undermine him as you intend to undermine Caster and Rider."

"Sola…!" Kayneth exploded. "Must you be so sentimental? This is…!"

"Lady Sola is correct." Lancer interrupted. "Forgive my interruption my lord, but right now you are in no condition to be a Master. Furthermore…"

"Be silent, Servant!" Kayneth roared. "I have not…!"

"Kayneth…" Sola said flintily and with prana flowing through her voice. "…sleep."

Kayneth's eyes barely had time to widen before her command was imposed onto him, and his head fell back in sleep. Lancer looked at Sola with an unhappy expression, and she cringed back. "Sorry Lancer…" she said apologetically and with a bow. "…but knowing Kayneth we'd argue about it for hours and get nothing done otherwise."

"…I see…" Lancer said with a nod as Sola began to push Kayneth's wheelchair back to his makeshift room. "…my lady, I will expect you to uphold your word."

Inwardly, Sola groaned but didn't let any sign of it show. "I intend to keep it, I assure you." she said instead.

Lancer nodded. "With that said…" he began. "…thank you I suppose."

Sola blinked as she tried to get Kayneth back on his gurney and after a moment Lancer chuckled before helping her. "For what?" she asked.

"For doing the right thing…" he answered. "…Lord Kayneth's plan while dishonorable was sound, and for a moment I feared that you would give in to the temptation."

Sola blushed, and she fidgeted before giving an answer. "Well I…" she blurted out. "…anyway, I understand you might be a little uncomfortable still being my Servant now that Kayneth is up and about – to an extent – so I have a little compromise in mind. Once Berserker begins his rampage, you should go and intercept his Master at Rider and Caster's hideout. I will stay here with Kayneth."

Lancer's eyes widened with alarm. "My lady…" he began. "…this is extremely dangerous…"

"So long as Matou does not focus all his efforts against me…" she interrupted him. "…I should be able to hold him off. And if I cannot, well I still have two command spells with me. One is more than sufficient."

For a moment Master and Servant stared at each other in silence, and finally Lancer smiled. "…a sound plan my lady." He conceded. "It seems that you have some steel in you after all, so I apologize for underestimating you."

Sola blushed again and looked away. "Flatterer…" she muttered, and despite himself Lancer laughed at the sight.

"In any case my lady…" he said while beginning to leave the room. "…there are still a few hours left until nightfall, and that assumes Berserker will attack tonight. I will stand watch."

Sola nodded, and the Servant left…and missed out on her impromptu victory dance.

* * *

It was just another ordinary night in Fuyuki City, and in the nature of things such an ordinary night never ended in an ordinary way. In one universe the mundane course of things ended with the appearance of a Great Old One, a True Demon from a nightmare dimension.

In one variant of that timeline, the True Demon was banished by a holy sword.

In another variant, the holy sword was not available, and the golden king personally wiped it from the face of the planet – along with the entire city – after it offended him by daring to defile his sky-throne.

In one other variant none of the Servants present could banish it, resulting in a nightmarish chain reaction of events resulting in mass hysteria and dementia gripping the mundane population across the globe before the Counter Force intervened and wiped East Asia and the West Pacific – by then reduced to a hellish domain of slime and rot overrun by cephalopod abominations – from the face of the planet. The fact that Human civilization would regress to a pre-Medieval state as a result of its belated intervention didn't even register with Alaya. Humanity lived, and that was all that mattered.

In this iteration of the timeline, the mundane course of things was broken by a massive explosion of flame and debris that lit up the night sky as the city's primary fuel storage and distribution facilities went up in fire. Silhouetted against the flames was a red-eyed giant in black armor, which roared as it grabbed massive, truck-sized chunks of debris and hurled them as unstable, prana-infused projectiles against the distant bridge.

By the time the emergency teams arrived at the blazing ruins of the fuel facility, the bridge has since been blown into two, and the giant was venting its rage by hurling even more projectiles across the city to devastating effect. The emergency teams gaped with a mix of shock and terror as the giant picked up a twisted, red-hot beam of metal, the metal blackening inexplicably before the giant roared and threw itself at them.

And then the screaming started.

* * *

Saber jumped over buildings as she raced to what Kiritsugu called 'ground zero', which was also from where Berserker was hurling explosive projectiles across the city. Kiritsugu himself was keeping an eye on the other Masters, and Saber ground her teeth as to why none of the other Servants had responded to this...madness.

"_Calm yourself Saber…_" Kiritsugu's thoughts slid smoothly into her head. "_…there's more to this than meets the eyes, and knowing who Rider is it's unlikely he and Caster would just jump into this blindly. I'm not surprised neither Archer nor Lancer are over there, considering who their Masters are._"

"_So you're sending me to spring the trap?_" she asked back.

"_Sometimes you have to spring the trap before you can counter._" The answer ghosted back. "_No doubt Matou intends to use Berserker as a distraction to draw out as many Servants as possible and then take out their Masters in one fell swoop._"

Saber snorted contemptuously, knowing full well what would happen to any idiot magus who tried to pull that off against Kiritsugu. "_This will also be an excellent opportunity for us._" Kiritsugu continued, and Saber rolled her eyes.

"_I'm not surprised._" She commented dryly. "_You're going to take advantage of this just as much as Matou is, aren't you?_"

"_Clever girl…_" Kiritsugu began, only for the rest of his thoughts to be blotted from her mind when Saber was thrown back by a blackened husk of what looked like a police car. She smashed it back with her sword, using the force to simultaneously arrest her forward movement and somersault back to land gracefully on her feet.

With a deranged roar Berserker charged her, carrying prana-infused beams of metal blackened and shot-through with red in both hands. Saber staggered back as the black knight hammered away at her with both makeshift weapons, the blonde grinding her teeth as the lingering pain from Gae Buidhe prevented her using her full strength against the madman before her.

Seemingly-out of patience, the black knight struck down with both weapons at once, both pseudo-Noble Phantasms exploding as they struck Invisible Air's edge. The explosion was intense, and being lighter Saber was sent flying back. Unfortunately for her, Berserker was much heavier and while he was staggered he managed to remain on his feet.

With a triumphant roar Berserker grabbed Saber by the leg and with a roar of triumph threw her through several buildings. He then ripped out a lamppost and jumped after her, moving surprisingly fast for his size. Saber had barely gotten to her feet when he was on her, pummeling away, and it wasn't long before he managed to force open her guard and struck her down with a black-armored fist.

Saber went down stunned, and with another triumphant roar Berserker raised his weapon high and brought it down two-handed.

_Is this the end?_

Saber's question was answered in the following instant as Gae Dearg deflected Berserker's blow to the side, while Gae Buidhe lanced towards the black knight's face. Berserker gave way, and Lancer guarded Saber as the blonde got to her feet. "Lancer…" she managed. "…thank you…I believe those are the right words to say."

Lancer smiled and charged in to attack, his lances flashing as he wove through Berserker's furious swipes and trailed sparks through the air whenever each of his counterattacks were turned aside by Berserker's armor. The Knight of Fianna danced back with a curse, and Berserker moved to counterattack with a roar, only to be driven back by a surprise attack from Saber.

"I was just passing through." Lancer quipped as he and Saber took turns attacking Berserker from two sides. He would strike fast and hard, gouging trenches and gashes across Berserker's armor before dancing back once the momentum of his attack was spent and Berserker had adapted to his lightning-quick strikes. Then Saber would charge in, stopping Berserker's counterattack cold before it could gain steam, only for her to withdraw once his attention was again focused on her and allowing Lancer to launch a fresh attack.

"Saber…" Lancer began. "…I'm sure that your Master has already seen through this. This is a distraction."

"Indeed…" Saber said as she avoided a blow from Berserker that would have taken her head off, and sprang back as Lancer covered her retreat with a stabbing slash that left a clear mark across Berserker's abused armor. "…he intends to take advantage of the situation as much as Berserker's Master does. Despite it being rather dishonorable for a knight to speak ill of his or her lord, Kiritsugu shames himself."

Lancer laughed despite the situation, the two knights leaping back a good distance immediately afterwards as Berserker roared and smashed the road around him to bits. Apparently the black knight took their laughter and relatively light-hearted conversation as insulting, and began hurling prana-infused debris at them. "Saber…" Lancer began as he sheathed Gae Dearg and used Gae Buidhe to parry the debris he couldn't dodge. "…I wasn't lying when I said earlier that I was just passing through."

"What do you mean?"

"Lady Sola believes that Matou may attempt to target the weakest Masters first, distracted as their Servants are by the carnage across the city, and then work his or her way up from there."

"Bastard…!"

Lancer chuckled again. "No doubt she's only trying to impress me…" he said ruefully. "…but her faux concern for others is not completely unappreciated, as even if they are enemy Masters they are still children. As a knight I cannot and will not tolerate the deliberate targeting of children!"

"Go…" Saber urged him. "…I can take care of this."

"Are you sure?"

Saber smiled grimly. "It seems that I have an opportunity to prove to the King of Conquerors that despite my other flaws I am in fact, a hero."

Without another word Saber charged Berserker head-on, her sheer fury allowing her to keep up with the black knight despite Gae Buidhe's effects. Her first two blows managed to stagger Berserker, but the third was solidly-blocked, and a riposte sent her stumbling back a few steps. A two-handed blow exploded in her face, and again the blonde was sent flying. With another roar Berserker ripped out a rather large pipe from the ruined road, and charged.

"Not so fast, madman!" Lancer hissed as he intercepted Berserker, Gae Buidhe flashing as it deflected the prana-infused pipe Berserker was using, and then Lancer danced in close, briefly surprising Berserker and allowing Lancer to kick him back while using the kickback to land between him and Saber. Prana erupted around the Knight of the Lance, and Gae Buidhe glowed bright in his hands.

"Lancer…" Saber shouted behind him. "…what are you doing?"

"No disrespect intended Saber…" he answered. "…but the way you are now you can't stand against Berserker."

"But…!"

"But I cannot switch places with you, for I do not trust Kiritsugu Emiya with the location of Waver Velvet and Sakura Tohsaka. And it seems that this black knight has something of a grudge against you."

"Lancer…" Saber whispered in disbelief. He smiled at her, and then he hurled Gae Buidhe as a javelin at Berserker. He caught it, but the Broken Phantasm exploded with enough force to level entire districts of the manufacturing and industrial zones behind the black knight.

"I doubt that will be enough to put him down." Lancer said, already turning away from the battlefield. "But that should even the odds between the two of you. Live King of Knights, and let us meet again and settle the score between us!"

"…but your lance…"

Lancer smiled as he jumped up back to the rooftops. "I was always better with Gae Dearg anyway." He said. "I daresay even without Gae Buidhe I can match you at full strength with just Gae Dearg."

Saber smiled after a moment and through a salute after him. "...I look forward to settling the score between us then." She said, and then turned back to the battlefield. Already she could hear the sound of heavy, armored feet crushing stones underfoot beyond the crackling and popping of flame and the sound of collapsing stonework.

_It was time she stopped holding back. This…madman has caused too much damage to the hapless city, and has caused too many unnecessary deaths. He may not necessarily be in his right mind, but his Master is, and from the look of things he was not worthy of the privileges of participating in the war._

Powerful gusts of wind erupted around her as she dispelled Invisible Air, blowing back flames and smoke and causing already weakened stonework to collapse. Prana erupted in brilliant light as Excalibur emerged in all its glory, held two-handed and point-upwards before her. "I am Altria Pendragon…" Saber proclaimed as Berserker slowly walked through the ruins. "…the King of Britain, the Lord of Camelot, and the Protector of the British…"

Her words trailed off and her eyes widened in horror as Excalibur wavered, its light fading as its wielder's resolve crumbled like a sand castle before the waves. She staggered back, shaking her head in denial. "…no…" she whispered in shock and horror. "…no…no…it can't be you…not you…**NOT YOU…!**"

"I…I have always known…" Berserker stammered out in response, a hand clutching at his exposed face, his armor broken and battered but the knight within unharmed for all that. A sword was sheathed at his side, and his mournful eyes flickered with the light of insanity as Lancelot of the Lake teetered on the brink. "…from the moment…I first saw you in this strange time and age…I remember…"

"Lancelot…" Saber whispered mournfully, and the fallen knight locked eyes with her. For a moment there was silence, Lancelot's hand falling away from his face…and then the madness returned. Saber looked away, tears spilling from her eyes as her greatest failure screamed in rage and insanity before ripping out the blackened and defiled form of Arondight from its sheath.

"**...ARTHUR!**"

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Rider asked Caster as they rode across the skies to where Berserker had kicked off his rampage. "Leaving Waver and Sakura alone like that?"

"My bounded fields are first-class!" Caster responded with a note of offense in her voice. "I may not be an Aozaki, but there are still no magi in this city which can break through all the layers of protection I've placed around the house! Oh they probably will break through the first two…but that's where it gets interesting."

Rider laughed with amused approval, and then cast his eyes towards the battlefield. "What can you tell me about what's happening over there?" he asked.

"Nothing…" Caster replied unhappily. "…Berserker's devastating rampage has torn through my sensor nets in the area and I don't dare send familiars in. Saber probably was there though, judging from that flash of light from earlier."

"You've seen it before then?" Rider asked. "Excalibur that is…?"

Caster nodded. "Once, during my world's Fifth Holy Grail War." She replied. Okay, perhaps that was a half-truth, but Caster didn't think the blackened Saber's 'Excalibur' still counted as the real thing.

Rider made to say something, but closed his mouth instead as he spotted something flying in the distance. He flew closer instead, ignoring Caster's queries as to why he'd gone off-course, and then she too fell silent once she noticed what she was staring at. She slapped her forehead. "Is that a Vimana?" she asked in awe.

Rider however had eyes only for Archer, who was enthroned atop the golden craft. About the same time the King of Heroes noticed his rival, and two pairs of crimson eyes met each other. Words were redundant, and at the same time the lips of both kings widened with vicious smiles.

"Caster…" Rider told his passenger, who by this point was staring murderously at Archer's passenger.

"Tokiomi…" Archer told his stowaway who was dispassionately gazing at his daughter.

"…this is no longer a battle of heroes." Rider continued. "This is now a battle of kings. Sorry to say, but you don't have a place in it. And from the look of things, you have a score to settle."

"…your business is with your daughter." Archer said coldly. "Get off. And do try not to get yourself killed too fast. Your daughter has a rather large axe to grind, though I don't blame her."

"Try not to lose yourself." Rider advised Caster as the woman turned to leap off of the chariot. "Revenge is a tricky thing."

"Revenge…?" Caster echoed. "I am not after revenge. I am after justice!"

"So long as we're clear then..." Rider said, and Caster jumped, her red cloak billowing behind her. Rider glanced at Archer's Vimana, and it appeared that Tokiomi had done the same as his daughter. The eyes of the two kings met, and Rider grinned before goading his bulls onwards, building up speed as he climbed higher into the sky.

Archer cackled with delight at Rider's challenge. At a gesture the wings of his Vimana spread out for maximum speed, and another gesture had it lancing forward with matching speed and peerless elegance. "Now this is the way it should be!" he said in glee, leaning back on his throne.

The game was on.

* * *

A/N

Sola forgot 'bout Kiritsugu…the question is: will it bite her in the ass?

Now then, I'm really starting to veer off of canon here, and this is probably going to be one of the more complex sections of the fic with multiple overlapping matches…the question is: am I doing it right? As I said this is my first work, and while I'm grateful that my earlier chapters work out fine, I'm worried that I might slip up. Everyone and everything in this chapter has been rather difficult to write.

Constructive comments and criticism guided by my questions in the A/N will be appreciated.


	13. Chapter 12

I don't own Fate. Fate is the property of Type-Moon, and no financial gain is made from this or is sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Guardian of Zero

Chapter 12

Sakura Matou slept peacefully, dreaming of things little children are meant to dream of. Petty successes…childish loves…romanticized and idealized adventures…she slept with a small smile on her face, tucked under clean and warm sheets, content in her sister's aegis and that of the giant king that had befriended them both.

Waver Velvet however was awake, and covertly kept an eye out of a window at the shimmering fields of magic that surrounded the house. The bounded fields Caster had set up as static defenses had been tripped, and that could only mean that one of the other Masters was here, and not for friendly reasons either.

_Thankfully it seems that he didn't bring his Servant with him._

Waver knew that there were seven layers of defense around the house, and the first one had already been broken. It was in fact not the wards going up that had awoken him, but the sudden shift in the air as the bounded field collapsed. Further investigation on his part had confirmed that not only had the field been taken down, but the escaping prana had been siphoned off by the enemy magus.

_In other words, the enemy was not only skilled enough to match Caster's skill in magecraft, but was also skilled enough to 'recycle' waste prana._

Waver was under no illusions that he could repel whoever this Master was, but at the same time he was no longer the same weak-kneed boy who had cowered in the beginning. At least not completely…he was afraid of course, but he refrained from immediately using a command spell to summon Rider to his side at once. He was strong enough now to place his faith in his allies, and that Caster's defenses were strong enough to hold off the enemy indefinitely, or at least until the commotion had died down and Rider and Caster returned.

The destruction of one defense layer had shaken his resolve, but it wasn't broken.

_There are seven fields. For all I know, the outer fields were designed to fall quickly against a skilled opponent, to lure them into a trap born of their arrogance._

Waver glanced briefly at Sakura's bed, and then back out the window. He could sense the second defense layer straining and beginning to collapse, and if he strained his eyes he could almost see the bounded field begin to fray.

He looked down at his hand, and at the three command spells that symbolized his contract with Rider. As he felt the second layer collapse, he clenched it into a fist, and vowed to hold out until the last second. He would not disappoint Rider, or for that matter Caster, the both of which had left him here not out of scorn or contempt, but out of trust in his judgment whether or not he and Sakura actually needed their presence when they both had business on the battlefield.

_I have to hold out, until the very end._

* * *

Zouken watched through Kariya's eyes as the second bounded field around the Mackenzie property went down with a faltering surge of prana, easily absorbed by his familiars. The air was filled with the buzzing of wings, as countless insects swarmed around the property. Worms buried deep beneath the ground, and would probably have broken into the property already…if not for the fact that the bounded fields were designed as complete spheres around the property, providing protection from all directions.

The ancient magus stroked his chin thoughtfully as he considered the probable attributes of the next level of defense. The first field had been an almost literal wall, a shimmering field of prana that prevented almost anything from passing in or out, and what could pass through was of no use to the man. Simple but effective…and easily destroyed and its prana absorbed by him within a few moments.

It was so easy that Zouken had immediately seen the trap for what it was, which was why he'd sent his familiars and puppets – homeless and destitute people rendered docile and submissive through a leech-like familiar planted at the base of their skulls – to launch a frontal assault against it. The results were rather predictable to say the least: they had literally been reduced to smoking bits and pieces by powerful surges of raw power upon contact. Zouken had chuckled with amused approval immediately afterwards.

Caster was no fool or amateur, deliberately designing her first defense as a means to build up the confidence of an attacker, luring him to fiery death against her next line of defense. And it would have probably worked too…except that Zouken was no young amateur or overconfident fool.

_He was just as experienced and as cunning as Caster was._

Taking down the second field had been more difficult, as Caster was canny enough to build her prana matrices and conceptual arrays to deter indirect prana siphoning. Directly interacting with the field would be suicide, and while Zouken had lots of bodies at his disposal, Kariya's body was too useful to simply be used as cannon fodder.

The spherical design too had immediately removed the possibilities of geometric flaws and weaknesses in the field.

_Skilled bitch…_

Ultimately though Zouken succeeded in short-circuiting the field, forcibly-evolving multiple familiars and puppets into energy conduits with which he repeatedly tore away at the field using vicious feedback loops that ultimately tore it apart. Absorbing the dispersing prana was child's play.

And now he was faced with the third field, and one that had the ancient magus even more wary…at first glance it wasn't all that different from the previous fields. A shadowy dome – above the ground anyway – that surrounded the property completely. And it was shot through with circuit-like patterns in blue.

…_ominous…_

A gesture had multiple familiars and puppets charge towards the bounded field…and upon contact the blue, circuit-like patterns on the field spread like an infection over his familiars and puppets, mere fractions of a second before they were alchemically-broken down and transmuted into raw prana which was then incorporated into the bounded field. Zouken stared…and then he laughed.

_Caster was challenging __**him **__to a battle of absorption? Big mistake…_

Chuckling, Zouken stepped forward and personally began to disassemble the bounded field. As expected, the circuit-like patterns immediately swept over Kariya's body, but with a mental sneer Zouken overrode the conceptual network and overwrote the command protocols. The patterns flickered, and then turned red, and the ancient magus smirked as his 'counter-infection' spread over the field…and then his eyes went wide as the circuit-like patterns shattered like glass before foreign thoughts lanced into his head.

Zouken staggered back and cried out against the mental onslaught, struggling to bring his mental defenses to bear. Unfortunately for him, Kariya's body was too decayed and too undeveloped to counter Caster's trap, and Zouken gasped in horror as the woman's words echoed in his head.

_Did you really think it was that easy?_

The pattern reformed, this time into a different configuration, before outlining a magic circle in light on the ground around but outside the bounded field. Three secondary circles – the foci of the array Zouken immediately recognized based on the circle's configuration – flashed brightly even as space seemed to twist and collapsed within their confines.

"No…" he whispered in horror as ghostly women rose up from the circles. Mere apparitions or wraiths would be unable to harm him, but these were neither.

They were banshees, phantasmal beings of monstrous rank, and which he was incapable of facing without prior preparation. He grimaced and took a vain step back as one of the trio turned its gaze on him. And then they screamed.

Zouken's familiars were reduced to pulp in an instant, prana wrenched out of them even as the magic linking them to him and keeping them alive despite their unnatural alterations collapsed. The puppets fared no better, collapsing as one to the ground dead, their eyes bloody craters while their ears and noses leaked blood.

Kariya's body too collapsed to its knees, its eyes and ears destroyed, and suffering from multiple internal injuries that caused blood to pour from its nostrils. The banshees were unrelenting, continuing to shriek even as they flew fast around Zouken, one of the three flying through Kariya's body, instantly aging it several decades.

Zouken struggled to fight back to no avail, instead sensing Kariya's body begin to rise up into the air as the banshees fed on its life force. Skin and flesh atrophied at an accelerated rate, bones crumbling even as flesh desiccated and mummified. By the time the screaming stopped, Kariya's mummified corpse fell to the ground and was instantly reduced to dust that blew away on the wind.

In the pits beneath the Matou mansion, Zouken struggled to keep his body from rotting to no avail, and eventually gave up in favor of stabilizing what was left of his soul. Only the indirect link with Kariya's body had saved him from being consumed by the banshees, and even then the damage was critical: at least six decades' worth of decay had been further added to his soul.

_Damn you Caster…_

Back outside and a good distance from the Mackenzie property, Lancer was sweating bullets as he spotted the banshees hovering above the house. "_Of all the things Caster had to summon…_" he thought to himself. "_…why did it have to be banshees?_"

Of course, considering his luck it was at this point that the banshees spotted him. "Sisters…!" one of them shouted while pointing at him. "An Irishman…!"

"Not just any Irishman…" one her sisters replied. "…have you not seen?"

"Impossible…" the third said. "…Diarmuid of the Love Spot should no longer be of this world."

"Witches and sorcerers…" the first banshee countered. "…their arts are to be commended."

_Time to go…_

Lancer immediately turned to flee, but a glance behind his shoulder confirmed his suspicions. They were following.

_I hate my luck._

* * *

Gordius Wheel thundered across the sky, crackling sheets of lightning wreathing its wheels and the hooves of the Divine Bulls pulling it. Swooping after it was the gleaming of visage of Archer's Vimana, moonlight and starlight flashing in dazzling reflections off of its pristine hull.

Rider grinned as he briefly glanced over a shoulder, and struck his reins to gain speed. Despite the cumbersome nature of the chariot as an aircraft, the King of Conquerors was undeterred, pulling off nigh-impossible banks and turns, climbs and dives as he sought to shake Archer or to turn the tables.

"Impressive skills as a charioteer…" Archer commended his opponent as he lounged on his throne. "…even more so given that a chariot is not meant to fly in the heavens."

Archer narrowed his eyes in an instinctive response to Rider's impudence, but ultimately he shook his head and smiled. "It's just like you King of Conquerors…" he finally said. "…your talents and ambitions alike are all insane, but you accomplish them regardless. To successfully challenge the heavens despite all that stand before you…truly a hero worthy of challenging me!"

Archer grinned before raising an arm and bringing it down in a chopping motion. In response golden portals to the Gate of Babylon opened around the Vimana, and gleaming Noble Phantasms shot towards Rider at incredible speed. Rider cried out in surprise, barely avoiding the first two and then _spun _in midair to avoid the third and fourth Noble Phantasms.

Archer's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open in shock. And then he laughed. "Only you…" he said gleefully. More Noble Phantasms were fired in a constant barrage, and Rider grimaced as he struggled to avoid them while maintaining his lead.

"This is going too far!" he shouted as he drew his sword and parried several weapons aimed at his back, warned by instinct. And then he grinned. "But no challenge is too great for a true king!"

Still grinning, he again risked a glance over a shoulder. "Time to turn the tables golden boy!" he said before pulling the reins and steeply climbed up into the sky. Archer continued to pursue, only for his eyes to narrow and then widen in quick succession as he realized Rider's plan.

As Gordius Wheel reached the apex of its climb, further ascent proved impossible given the steepness of the angle. As it dropped, the Vimana overshot by several hundred meters before it too stalled and fell. Archer cursed as he brought his sky throne back into control, but the tables _had _been turned: now it was his turn to be pursued, the parabolas bringing his Vimana before Rider's chariot.

He grinned.

_It would have been disappointing if I had been the hunter for the entirety of this race._

He gestured, and the Gate of Babylon reopened and fired behind him. Rider parried with his sword, and dodged what he could dodge, and then a shimmer of light beside him announced the arrival of one of his trusted allies.

"Sorry to impose, Lady Kendappa." he said over the wind, and the dark-haired and fair-skinned beauty laughed before giving a verbal response.

"Oh it's no trouble at all." Lady Kendappa replied. "You are the Maharajah, the Great King. It was, is, and always will be an honor to fight by your side, even in this strange world of the Age of Man."

"It's not all bad." Rider countered, and she laughed again, her voice a musical form in its own right.

"Then allow me to take your word for it…" She said before directing her gaze at Archer's Vimana, and at the Noble Phantasms still firing from the Gate of Babylon. "…your word, my king?"

"Kendappa…" Rider began seriously. "…that's the King of Heroes, first and greatest of heroes."

"A worthy foe then…" Kendappa said with a nod. "…but I disagree that he is the first and greatest of heroes."

"What?"

Kendappa smiled as she summoned her bow to her hand. "You are my king…" she said. "…there is no one greater than you. And while he may be the first _recorded _hero, there were those unnamed and unremembered brave souls who in the days before the first cities fought against the wild and dangerous beasts of the world. Would they not be considered the first heroes?"

Rider blinked and then laughed uproariously. "Always the philosopher, aren't you Kendappa?" he asked.

Kendappa chuckled while taking aim. "As one philosopher once said…" she answered. "…to question is to arrive at the truth. Truth is the essence of reason, and reason is man's greatest treasure."

She narrowed her eyes…and then her hand blurred as she fired a staggering barrage of arrows that shot down an entire barrage from the Gate of Babylon in showers of sparks and broken metal.

Stunned, Archer looked sharply over his shoulder…and then was cursing again as he was forced to make a series of sharp banks and turns to avoid Kendappa's strafing. "...you brought out of one your allies from Ionian Hetairoi…?" he hissed. "That's dirty Rider!"

And then he grinned, and laughed as the Vimana's emerald wings flashed before picking up speed. "But then again…" he said. "…I can't blame you for wanting one of your friends by your side. After all, if Enkidu were here, I wouldn't hesitate to have him by my side here and now!"

* * *

"It's been a long time, father." Caster greeted Tokiomi as he stepped onto the skyscraper roof opposite from her. "The last I saw you, you were a corpse being put under the ground. At the time I was crying heavily, if I remember correctly. Today, I sincerely regret not exhuming your corpse and throwing it into a manure pit."

"You disappoint me, Rin." Tokiomi said with his habitual smile. "As my successor you should comport yourself better, to say nothing of submitting yourself to Alaya."

Caster snorted disdainfully, and Tokiomi glanced sharply to the side as a bounded field fell into place around the building with a faint shimmer of prana. "Oh don't look so worried." Caster said scornfully. "If I wanted you dead without talking to you I'd have shot you down as soon as possible. This is just so that Kotomine doesn't interrupt our little talk before our…showdown as the Americans would put it."

"Must this end in violence?" Tokiomi asked.

"Of course it must!" Caster roared. "You think I'm just going to let you walk away without a scratch, after I have a golden opportunity to make you pay for what you did to my sister?"

Tokiomi shook his head. "You are truly a disappointment." He said wearily. "Did I not teach you that a magus must…?"

"Silence…!" Caster shouted, and Tokiomi frowned with irritation. "I'm the one asking questions here, not you! What were me and my sister to you?"

"You are my legacy." Tokiomi replied after a moment. "That should be quite obvious. You are my children after all, and my blood flows through your veins."

"And yet you sent my sister to hell?"

"Hell…?" Tokiomi echoed in confusion.

"Don't lie to me! You knew what was waiting for my sister in that place!"

"Indeed…" Tokiomi agreed with a nod. "…but hell is a matter of perspective. The Matou training is indeed brutal, but had your sister simply embraced her destiny then it would have been no different from any other form of magical training."

"What?" Caster gasped in shock and horror.

"Rin…" Tokiomi began patiently. "…you must understand that you and your sister's potentials were both too great to be wasted. If I had trained you both, at best she would have remained under your shadow for the rest of your lives. At worst, she would have contended with you for the Tohsaka inheritance, potentially destroying our family's legacy. But with her as Matou's heiress, she will contend with you as an equal. And she did, or am I wrong?"

Caster ground her teeth and clenched her fists in anger. All those years of torment, of having her body violated by those foul things night after night, of being forced upon by that slimy snake Shinji…just so Sakura would 'contend' with her as an equal?

"We were always meant to confront each other…?" she hissed. "For that you sent my sister to a fate worse than death?"

"I fail to see how it is undesirable." Tokiomi pressed. "You would and should have been remembered as one of the greatest magi to have ever lived. She would be remembered as your greatest opponent, your greatest rival…"

"She could have been that without being thrown away!" Caster roared. "You said it yourself! If you had trained her, she might have contended with me regardless! And yet…!"

"…she might have contended with you even as a Tohsaka…" Tokiomi interrupted. "…but it would have risked our family's legacy. Have you forgotten? Magic is not something that belongs solely to you but is the fruit of generations of labor and study. I made my decision to preserve and advance our legacy, all the while ensuring that neither of your talents would be put to waste."

"Bastard…" Caster spat, and Tokiomi's face turned cold. "…in the end we're just means to an end for you."

"Magi exist for the sake of their art." Tokiomi replied coldly. "A true magus is an existence beyond Humanity, and therefore cannot be bound by…"

"That is an outdated and obsolete view." Caster interrupted just as coldly, even as more bounded fields fell into place around them. "As per the directives of the Lord Waver El-Melloi II, the greatest instructor of the age, a true magus is one who seeks truth and knowledge, all the while retaining the best traits of Humanity."

"...if such is the case, then I mourn for the Association." Tokiomi said. "Such heresies will only lead to our destruction."

"And how many magi have been driven into insanity…" Caster countered. "…or have become Dead Apostles because of such inhuman philosophies?"

Tokiomi sighed and shook his head before opening his circuits. Caster cracked her knuckles in response. "It would seem that you there is no getting to you." Tokiomi said, aiming his cane at her. "My daughter, I am disappointed."

"I'm disappointed too." Caster spat back. "I had hoped that you had a heart in there, but it seems that I wrong. And are you really going to fight me?"

"Ah but I do have a heart." Tokiomi countered. "What kind of father would I be, if I let you or your sister waste away your wonderful talents out of worthless sentimentalism? As for fighting you…you are a Caster-class and a Counter-Guardian. I may have a chance."

Caster smirked predatorily. "We shall see." She said ominously.

"Quite…" Tokiomi said. "…Intensive Einascherung…"

Caster chuckled as the admittedly-powerful but simple spell came to life, spitting glowing flame at her. "_I'm being underestimated._" She thought as the flames engulfed her. "_It's his loss. I'm going to break him in half, or I'm no Counter-Guardian._"

Tokiomi for his part warily kept an eye on the flames that engulfed the other end of the roof, knowing quite well that it would not be enough to defeat his wayward child. Still, as a starter it was good enough.

He certainly didn't expect her to burst through the flames, singed but otherwise unharmed, but apparently disdaining magic in favor of physical force if her raised fist and rage-contorted face were any indications.

"**TOKIOMI…!**"

* * *

A/N

Sorry I took too long, but the vacation's over, and the real world calls.

Lancer running from banshees he should normally be capable of defeating…he's an Irishman…in Irish folklore banshees are bad luck (extremely so)…and he knows quite well that he already has bad luck as it is.

Yes, Lady Kendappa is a shout-out. And yes, I think she would get along well with Rider actually.

I hope Caster and Tokiomi's 'reunion' lived up to expectations.


	14. Chapter 13

I don't own Fate. Fate is the property of Type-Moon, and no financial gain is made from this or is sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Guardian of Zero

Chapter 13

Kiritsugu Emiya worked silently, his hands moving slowly but deliberately as he worked at the weak point in the bounded field surrounding the hideout for Lancer's Master. It was a simple design, meant to block out mundane people as well stopping them from even noticing the place. Magi and the like could enter, but it would most likely trip an alarm.

_We'll see about that._

Apart from the Magus Killer, Maiya Hisau was keeping an eye on the place from a safe distance and a superior position, through the scope of her modified Winchester rifle. She was to provide support fire if needed, although Kiritsugu had warned her not to expose herself until he'd dealt with Lancer.

_Ripping the command spells from the Lord El-Melloi's lover, returning them to him, and then with her as a hostage to have him use those same command spells to have Lancer commit suicide. Brutal but effective…_

Kiritsugu meanwhile finally managed to create an opening in the field's conceptual arrays, allowing him to access the command protocols. The man's expression didn't change as he altered the protocols, before stepping through the field unnoticed. He checked his weapons briefly before proceeding, and quietly activated his crest just in case.

As he proceeded through the complex of abandoned structures that made up the enemy hideout, his instincts warned him that something was wrong. It was…too quiet. Kiritsugu doubled his guard, rendered even more suspicious than normal. Kayneth might have been crippled before he could fortify this hideout beyond a basic bounded field, but the woman with him should have been warier considering what Kayneth's overconfidence had led him to.

_There are no traps…or is this whole place a trap? A decoy…? Or are the traps inside?_

The Magus Killer paused before entering through the complex. Of course…the traps were probably inside the ruins as opposed to the threshold. Most enemies would probably be lulled into a false sense of safety by the lack of traps on the threshold, but Kiritsugu knew better.

The man narrowed his eyes as he considered the possibility of the entrances being trapped. There was a very good chance of it, and he briefly wondered if he should find an alternate way in, an unorthodox one that would not be expected and therefore would not be trapped.

In the end he decided against it, instead opting to go through the nearest entrance. He would take things as they came, assuming that everything in the whole place was trapped. As he approached the crumbling doorframe, Kiritsugu raised his hands to check on the presence of a bounded field or a trigger spell.

_There were none._

Kiritsugu blinked, and then reached out some more. There were no active spells or prana signatures in the vicinity. There weren't even any life signs…

_Wait…what?_

Kiritsugu cursed and turned to run. The trap had been so obvious that he'd failed to notice it until it had almost exploded in his face. Lancer's Master had predicted that he'd come, and had left the place long before he'd arrived. Most likely, it didn't even matter whether or not he slipped through or broke the bounded field just that he entered the territory.

The moment he – or any person probably – entered the territory the trap had been armed and ticking down. It probably didn't go off at once just so as to draw him further in, where he'd have no chance to escape. And he probably wouldn't: as he ran, he could feel the ambient prana begin to coalesce as mysteries began to connect concepts together into a tangible form.

_I have my own trump card._

"Time Alter…" he cast, thankful for Avalon. Double Accel wouldn't cut it, but while Avalon probably couldn't save him should he get caught in the trap, it would give him a chance to escape. "…Quadruple Accel...!"

The world slowed around him, as relativity kicked in with Kiritsugu's time moving four times faster than Gaea's own time. Kiritsugu ran as fast as he could, jumping through the edge of the bounded field as it defined the edge of the impending eruption. Time Alter shut off, Kiritsugu collapsing in agony and breathing hard several meters from the territory edge.

Behind him, deep within the abandoned buildings, Kayneth's nude form lay spread-eagled in the middle of a ritual circle outlined in his blood. Sigils were carved into his skin, and similar sigils were painted in his blood across the complex, tying together a deadly web of unstable concepts, set to destabilize a certain point after another Human had entered the territory.

Prana began to resonate according to predefined concepts, the moonlight darkening and taking on a hostile, repulsive quality as the stink of ozone filled the air. Kayneth's body began to contort as it rose into the air, crackling with static and wreathed with corposant. And then abruptly it slammed back down onto the ritual circle in an explosion of blood.

The explosion of pure magical energy that this triggered leveled the complex, and sent out a shock wave of entropic energy that killed everything within a hundred meters. Kiritsugu himself was sent flying by the blast, and was once again thankful for the protection provided by Avalon.

_I would be dead otherwise._

Breathing hard as he lay on the ground, it was several minutes before Kiritsugu managed to get back onto his feet while sending out a mental command to his familiars to find Lancer's Master. He'd managed to weather the worst, but it would some time before the Avalon could heal the rest of the cumulative damage from both Time Alter and the magical trap.

"Maiya…" he said into his radio as he ran to the rendezvous point. "…change of plans. The hunt is on."

* * *

Meanwhile at a café elsewhere in the city, Sola's lips curled into a smile as her familiars informed her of the success of her plan. Well…partial success at any rate. Kayneth was dead and gone, and she could easily pin the blame on Kiritsugu Emiya.

_She was free, and nothing was left between her and Lancer in the short term. The long term was something else, but there was no need to rush things._

Sola tapped her table thoughtfully, knowing full well that Kiritsugu would be hunting her down then and there. It was probably best to join up with Lancer as soon as possible.

Sighing, she mentally prepared herself for contact. It would not do for Lancer to realize that she'd not only left Kayneth to die, but had used him as a focus for her trap. "_Lancer…_" she sent the thought through their telepathic link. "_…I have bad news._"

"_My lady…?_"

"_Kiritsugu Emiya attacked._" She said, injecting a tone of weariness and regret into her voice. "_I'm sorry, but Kayneth's dead. I barely got out myself._"

There was a moment of silence, and Sola swallowed dryly. "_I see…_" the belated response came.

"_I'm really sorry Lancer, but…_"

"…_it's alright my lady, I don't blame you._" Lancer reassured her. "_I'm sure that you did the best that you could, but at the same time it would be unreasonable to expect you to simply throw away your life. So long as you're alive, there's a chance to avenge Lord Kayneth, and make his sacrifice mean something._"

"_...y-yes, I suppose you're right. What's the situation with Rider and Caster's Masters?_"

"_There were…complications, but they're safe. I'm alright as well. Where shall we meet, my lady?_"

Sola paused, reaching out to her familiars, and eventually decided on a certain park as a rendezvous point. "_This is probably a good place to meet up._" She said, telepathically relaying the location while calling for the bill.

"_I see. Stay safe my lady, until we meet again._"

* * *

Tokiomi deflected Caster's opening blow to the side with an arm, while using his other hand to grab her by the neck and throwing her back. "Sloppy…" he began to say, only to trail off as she landed agilely on a hand before somersaulting back to stop in a crouch.

Caster snarled while throwing aside her cloak and loosened her tie and collar, and then leapt forward, throwing a series of strong kicks and fast punches. Tokiomi managed to dodge or block all but one blow, the last punch from his daughter striking him on the arm. Despite being just a Counter-Guardian and a Caster-class to boot, Tokiomi felt the bone crack from the force of the impact, and he cried out while falling back.

"What's wrong?" Caster sneered as she pressed the assault. "I'm just a Counter-Guardian remember? Didn't you say that you had a chance? Or are you finally regretting that thrice-damned arrogance of yours?"

Tokiomi ducked under one of his daughter's kicks, and then leapt forward and past her. At the same time he cast a swift healing spell on his arm, followed by reinforcement. It was a mistake not to reinforce his body beforehand, but he'd never expected his daughter to set magic aside in favor of physical strength.

_But then again it wasn't like she's unskilled in close combat._

"...perhaps you aren't as much of a disappointment as I thought you were." He said as she whirled to face him. "Your mastery of martial arts is commendable, as should be expected from one of our family."

This turned out to be the wrong thing to say, as with a roar of fury Caster all but flew through the impeding distance. Her speed was such that Tokiomi failed to see the blow that sent him staggering back, and would probably have knocked his head clean off if not for his reinforcement.

As it was, it left him dazed and partly stunned, and the follow-up blow doubled-him over before Caster lifted him up and slammed him down onto the floor. Snarling with hatred, she grabbed his head and slammed it onto the concrete floor again and again. Desperate to stop her before she broke his skull open despite his magic, Tokiomi slammed a desperate punch onto his daughter's temple.

Caster cried out and fell to the side, allowing her father to roll away and shakily get to his feet. "You lack focus." He told her while casting healing spells once more. "Your emotions give you power, but they also blind you to the reality of the world."

"You're the one who's blind." Caster spat.

"Am I?" Tokiomi responded. "You may condemn my decisions, but I dare you to say that they didn't make you what you are now!"

Caster roared with fury and charged, but Tokiomi sidestepped her at the last second before reaching into his crest. As Caster turned to attack, Tokiomi danced in close and slammed a hand into his daughter's face, his spell scrambling her thoughts and undermining her mind.

Crying out as she sought to bring her mind back in line, she threw a wild punch into her father's chest as he pushed her down to the floor. With her mind scrambled as it was, it barely fazed him, and Tokiomi immediately wrapped his hands around her throat and began to squeeze. Caster gasped for breath, fingers working at her father's hands, to no avail.

"Sleep…" Tokiomi said coldly. "…you are a mistake, nothing more. Your talents and achievements in magic as evidenced by your Jeweled Sword are great, but in the end you couldn't transcend the limitation. Even your physical control is flawed; despite your skill in martial arts once your emotions flare up you become nothing more than a brawler. You are no magus. You're just a spell-caster! Know your place!"

That was his last mistake. Caster forced her eyes to meet with her father's, her hands clutching hard at his wrists. "Don't…" she gasped out, her irises lighting up with blue light as she reached into her connection with Alaya. "…you…dare…look down…on me!"

With a roar she kneed her father between the legs, and the man fell back with a shout of pain. Without giving him a chance to recover or for herself to regain her breath, Caster lunged forward and pushed Tokiomi onto the floor and rained blows onto his face.

"What makes you better than me?" she roared as she pummeled his face into a bloody pulp. "Because of you, my sister was violated and turned into a breeding ground for Zouken's worms! She was raped night after night by her worthless stepbrother! She became a mass-murderer! And because of you I turned a blind eye to it all! I had to kill her! You and your damned teachings…!"

With a roar, Caster rose to her feet while lifting her father into the air. "I killed my sister!" she shouted. "I left her to rot! I won't deny it! But it was only because you made me do so!"

And without waiting for a response, she brought Tokiomi down onto her reinforced knee. The man's spine bent and then broke like a twig. Tokiomi cried out in agony even as he lost all sensation from the waist down.

Breathing hard, Caster threw him to the floor and shouted incoherently in vengeful triumph. Afterwards she fell silent while gazing down on her father's broken body. "Sakura…" she finally said after several moments. "…I've avenged you."

At her words, Tokiomi's eyes fluttered open, and his mouth worked to whisper a few words. Caster tuned them out, walking towards the parapet and rested one of her feet on it. One of her familiars landed on her shoulders, and the Servant of the Spell stared out over the city to the burning battlefield between Berserker and Saber.

She narrowed her eyes at the information her familiars were giving her, and she turned her attentions to the sky. In the distance she could see streaks and flashes of light as Rider and Archer fought in the heavens. And then she turned her attention back to the distance.

"Saber…" she whispered while deploying her funnels. A gesture had them flying into the distance. "…shall I lend you a hand?"

* * *

Excalibur was the Sword of Promised Victory. It was the embodiment of all of Humanity's dreams and wishes for a better world, and while there were Noble Phantasms out there that equaled or surpassed its power – three of which were currently present in the Fourth Holy Grail War – none of them possessed its virtue that regardless of the obstacles in one's path, its wielder would emerge triumphant in the end.

Arondight was the Unfading Light of the Lake. It was the sister sword to Excalibur, and once possessed virtue and power equal to it. It was a sword so pure that only a knight of equal purity could wield it, but when that knight fell so too did Arondight's light fall into the darkness.

By all rights the Sword of Promised Victory should shatter the tainted form of its sister. But its virtue and power were meaningless should its wielder lack the spirit to wield it. "**WHY?**" Berserker screamed as he hammered away at Saber, who half-heartedly parried his strokes, avoiding getting hurt but was driven back regardless through the burning ruins. "**WHY DID YOU LET US GO?**"

"I wanted you and Guinevere to be happy." She replied in a whisper, her soft and broken voice a sharp contrast to Berserker's insane roars. "You loved each other…that love was real…even if it was tainted…it could not be denied…you gave her what I never could…you deserved to be together…I hoped…I wanted…"

"**YOU SHOULD HAVE CONDEMNED US…**" Berserker thundered. "**…DEATH WOULD HAVE BEEN KINDER, THAN LIVING WITH THE GUILT FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES!**"

"…I know…" Saber whispered with her eyes and voice broken, Excalibur fading to dullness as her hands fell in despair. "…but even so…"

"**ARTHUR…!**" Berserker roared, raising Arondight with both hands and bringing it down in a two-handed swing. Saber didn't attempt to block or to dodge, closing her eyes mournfully to await a blow that never came.

Surprised she opened her eyes and found Berserker falling back, parrying and dodging beams being fired from flying, funnel-shaped constructs swooping around the fallen knight. "…those are…!" she burst out.

"**DON'T GET IN THE WAY WITCH!**" Berserker roared, slamming a foot into the ground and using Arondight launched stones at and destroying two of the funnels. The other funnels scattered, and then both Saber and Berserker's eyes widened in shock as a mirror image of Saber charged Berserker.

"What…?" Saber asked in shock, both at the apparition and at the fact that while it looked like her, at the same time it didn't look like her. The skin was too pale for one thing, and the armor and patches of her skin were blackened with some sort of curse. And Excalibur…Saber recoiled in horror at the corruption of her holy sword.

Berserker roared incoherently, angered despite his grudges that Caster had dared to conjure an illusionary but nonetheless horrific parody of his king. He smashed the illusion with Arondight, only to be engulfed by a massive explosion. Saber shielded her face from the blast, but even as the funnels swooped down to resume their attack, she felt Caster's thoughts slip into her head.

"_Did you like my little illusion, Saber?_" she asked.

"What devilry is this Caster?" Saber asked aloud. "Are you mocking me?"

"_No, I am not._" Caster replied, and Saber bit back a retort. Despite everything it seemed that the magus wasn't lying. "_That is one potential fate that awaits you as per the domains of the Kaleidoscope. One fate…that I encountered…one fate…that my friend Shirou overcame at the cost of his life…a curse brought into the world by the machinations of the less savory members of my people._"

"What's your point Caster?" Saber demanded.

"_Nothing really…_" Caster replied to her shock. "_…I was feeling a bit…chirpy? Bored…? It doesn't matter. I'm pretty sure this world won't ever see you turned into that. By the way, are you going to take Berserker down? My funnels are going down like flies, and soon they won't be able to hold him back at all._"

Saber ground her teeth and clutched Excalibur's hilt tightly. "I…I can't…" she admitted after a few moments. "…how can…Caster! If your corrupted sister appeared before you, would you strike her down?"

"_Yes…_" the reply came, shocking Saber once again. "_…I won't run from my responsibility, even if it means adding even more blood to my hands. And besides I'm a Counter-Guardian. She was a threat to Humanity and the world. Some things…are just worth fighting for._"

* * *

Caster flew high above the skyline of Fuyuki City, and she sighed and shook her head at Saber's lack of resolve. Then she looked up at the sky, and the ongoing battle of kings. And then she pulled out a pendant hanging on a silver chain around her neck, a diamond flanked with six wings carved from black pearl.

The woman stared into the depths of the gem for several moments before giving another sigh. The gem flashed to life as she clutched it tightly, and she narrowed her eyes in resolve. "Rider and Archer are busy with each other…" she said. "…Saber is procrastinating, and Lancer is nowhere to be found. Oh well, I suppose if Berserker is going to damage the city by continuing his rampage then I might as well end him…even if it means causing as much damage to the city."

She smiled sadly before pressing the pendant to her chest. "Black Seraphim…" she whispered, invoking her second Noble Phantasm…and a brilliant flash of light lit up the skies.

* * *

It lasted only for a moment, the sphere of light imploding inwards in the next moment…and then Gaea itself cried out as reality buckled on a planetary scale. The Vimana was buffeted and Archer looked around in puzzlement. The Divine Bulls almost panicked, and Rider ground his teeth against a brief but piercing pain as his divine blood reacted with something violently.

"You alright there, Kendappa?" he asked, as she too was of divine descent.

"I…" she began while clutching at her head and Rider brought the Gordius Wheel under control. "…I think so. But what was that?"

* * *

The same question was asked by sensitives around the world. In South America, Altrouge Brunestud and her bodyguards looked on in concern as Primate Murder of all things whined in fear, its tail between its legs. The Black Princess looked up at the sky, and reached out to her connection with Gaea. It wasn't as strong as that of pure True Ancestors, but it was there. "Father…?" she whispered with a mix of fear and anticipation. "No, it can't be. But then…who…no, what…?"

* * *

In the Crystal Valley, TYPE-Mercury stirred for only a moment, acknowledging the arrival of a being of comparable – if only barely – power. In Eastern Europe the Black Wing Lord stared up into the sky at the sensation of reality buckling. "My lord…?" he whispered, unknowingly the same words uttered at that moment in Rome by Merem Solomon.

* * *

In London a certain vampire was palming his face to Lorelei Barthomeloi's reserved puzzlement. "_Of all people to be summoned as a Servant in the Grail Wars…_" Zelretch thought to himself. "_…or rather of all her incarnations, why did it have to be her…? Any other Rin could have saved their sister, but this one…I suppose all I can do is pray that she doesn't go too far, or we're going to be remaking the maps of East Asia and the West Pacific._"

* * *

A/N

The part with Kiritsugu and Sola seemed clumsy to me, but I hope that it is at least moderately satisfactory.

On the other hand I like to think that Caster vs Tokiomi is done well, though I defer to my readers' judgment. Cameo by Saber Alter – if only as an illusion by Caster – along with a few Dead Apostle Ancestors. Noble Phantasms rivaling or surpassing Excalibur (in this story): Ea (Archer), Ionian Hetairoi (Rider), and Black Seraphim (Caster).

I won't give spoilers, but it's basically cheese (…an overpowered unit or faction in tabletop or video games….designed from the ground up to be that way…). Well there's a reason I didn't have her use it until now, and not again until the end of the story, as well as why Zelretch of all people was face-palming at this version of Rin being summoned as a Servant.

Last: for those of you who don't know who Lady Kendappa is, just google her.


	15. Chapter 14

I don't own Fate. Fate is the property of Type-Moon, and no financial gain is made from this or is sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Guardian of Zero

Chapter 14

_Light flashed off of the diamond and pearl of the pendant held in the vampire's hand, and Zelretch sighed before turning his attention towards the young woman staring out of a nearby window over the Thames. "You've decided on a troublesome alter ego…" he began. "…you know that, don't you?"_

"_Of course I do." Rin Tohsaka replied, turning to look at him._

_Zelretch sighed again and briefly glanced at the Kaleidosticks lying in an open case on his desk. "You know…" he said wearily. "…when I had you work on your final project, I was hoping for something less flashy."_

"_Flashy…?" she echoed with wry amusement. "That, coming from you…?"_

"_I concede the point." Zelretch said with a shrug and a smile. "But…"_

"_I know…" Rin said with a weary smile of her own. "…but a magical girl doesn't really suit me. And it's not just that I think it's silly – which it is by the way – but apart from that…a person that I am…a murderer among other things…"_

"…_you're too hard on yourself." Zelretch told her, but Rin just shook her head._

"…_I couldn't have saved her…" she said. "…but I could have at least tried, or at least comforted her and reduced the burden to an extent. I am just as guilty as my father."_

"_Oh Rin…" Zelretch said, and Rin chuckled self-derisively before she stepped forward and took her pendant back._

"_A monster that this pendant serves as the key for…" she began. "…is a perfect alter ego for me."_

_Zelretch locked eyes with her for a few moments before sighing and nodding. "Very well…" he said. "…I acknowledge your magnum opus. By my authority as your master, and as the Wizard Marshall of the Mages Association and the Lord of the Second Magic, I declare your training complete."_

"_Thank you…" Rin said with a bow. "…my master."_

_Zelretch smiled sadly, and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she straightened. "However…" he said. "…I pray that you never have to make use of it."_

_Rin chuckled and nodded in agreement before putting the pendant around her neck. "I hope so too." She said._

* * *

A-Rays…the one hundred subspecies…the pinnacle of Human evolution, artificially-created by technology that far surpasses anything and everything short of True Magic, be it scientific or magical in nature, in the current era of the world. They are beings born to survive on a dead world, the mightiest possessing power equal to if not greater than the Ultimate Ones themselves. And even the least of them could easily rival the greatest monsters of the current era.

_One of the latter had appeared in the skies of Fuyuki City._

Reality imploded inwards, sending out a wave of disruptive, conceptual force that rippled through the very fabric of time and space. Countless primitive life-forms – such as bacteria, rodents, lizards, birds and the like – perished, their bodies disintegrating into ether which was pulled along with atmospheric ether towards the Servant of the Spell as she used the Second Magic to briefly overwrite her conceptual records as recorded in Akasha, allowing her to literally become a different person and being for a time.

A short but intense burst of short-wave radiation erupted outwards from Caster, now an angel-type A-Ray hovering on six, black, angelic wings high over the city, silhouetted by a brilliant aurora that lit up the skies over Fuyuki. "Black Seraphim…" she whispered as she raised one of two pistols and aimed it down on Berserker and Saber's general area. "…by the power of the Second Magic, become a monster greater than all others, and let the appearance reflect the darkness within."

She pulled the trigger, firing off several glowing ether-based projectiles with cross-shaped muzzle flares…and multiple micro-nuclear explosions leveled the target area. Moments afterwards, two singed Servants burst from the glowing mushroom clouds, Saber coughing as her armor fell in pieces off of her, and lightning crackling over her body as the power of the Grail struggled to maintain her form against the overwhelming conceptual might of an A-Ray.

_She was holding back._

Berserker landed on his feet, shocked out of his insanity by the menacing aura emanating from Caster. He barely had time to react when Caster landed lightly before him, her wings folded and one of her pistols aimed at his face. Warned by instinct, Berserker tilted his head to one side, barely avoiding death at point-blank range as a beam of concentrated ether lanced through the air just inches from his face.

The beam lanced through the ruins and out over the bay…and hit a cargo ship sitting at anchor. The resulting micro-nuclear explosion lit up the harbor and sent waves against the docks, ships and boats slamming against each other and against the wharves to destructive effect.

Roaring, Berserker charged forward, closing the distance and swinging Arondight to take Caster's head off. Caster moved with inhuman speed, even for a Servant, slipping under Berserker's arm and past him, turning as she did so aim her pistols.

Berserker cursed, his eyes widening as he saw flames, smoke, and even broken stone and metal disintegrate into streams of silvery particles that funneled around his enemy before being absorbed. Caster's pistols fired, and Berserker narrowly dodged death again.

Caster smirked, and then frowned as she felt Saber jump down towards her from behind. Black wings unfolded as she took to the air, Saber striking a crater into the ground from the sheer force of impact. Undaunted, the blonde immediately jumped up to press the attack before Caster flew out of range.

Caster rolled her eyes and fired her first pistol, solid shot instead of beams. Excalibur rose to block, and much to her surprise it held against the onslaught. Saber however was blasted back with a cry, engulfed by blazing clouds of nuclear fire.

As she arced down to the ground, she was caught off guard as she landed in the arms of the least expected person of all. Berserker grunted as he was pushed back a good distance, his armored feet leaving grooves across the blasted ground, but he managed to prevent Saber from hitting the ground itself.

"Lancelot…" Saber breathed in surprise. "…why…?"

The fallen knight smiled as he helped his king to his feet. "It seems that whatever Caster has become…" he replied. "…the threat she emanates is enough to push my awareness within the battlefield beyond the limits of the Berserker-class. And besides…"

Lancelot paused and sighed before looking away. "…it would not do to resolve our…grievances…in a place or situation like this." He finished sadly.

Saber too lowered her head sadly, but quickly looked up at the sky as Caster folded her wings and allowed her body to fall backwards in an arc over the bay. "What's she doing?" she asked in surprise.

Just before she struck the water, the Servant of the Spell spread her wings again, flying low over the water and picking up speed. Water sprayed around her, spiraling into streams of ether as she consumed Gaea's very essence to power her abilities. She levelled out and began to climb as she approached the bay's end and the sea beyond, a water spout rising around her.

Saber growled and raised Excalibur, wind and light erupting around her as she summoned her armor and began to power her sword. And then the water spout flew apart with the thunder of displaced air, Caster absorbing vast amounts of water and air as ether, a second burst of short-wave radiation exciting the aurorae further.

"That witch…" Berserker breathed. "…she's just playing with us?"

"So it would seem." Saber said as she stared at Caster with an expression of awe and resolve. Gone was the modern business ensemble and archaic red cloak, replaced by a red and black bodysuit that reached down to mid-thigh, belted at the waist in red. Black and red chest, elbow, and knee armor protected key areas, rounded out by red knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves in red.

The Servant of the Spell raised one of her pistols – actually a physical manifestation of her power – and aimed it at them. "Scatter…!" Saber barked, moments before both she and Berserker jumped to the sides.

And just in time too, the ether projectiles striking the ground with even more force than before, and despite being Servants both Berserker and Saber flinched at the intensity of the radiation surges. "Your Majesty…" Berserker said while leaping closer to her. "…I will provide a distraction. In that time, please prepare to use Excalibur. It's our only chance."

"Lancelot…" she began. "…you…!"

Lancelot nodded, and without another word jumped off. Saber wavered for a moment before taking her stance and began to charge Excalibur. Caster for her part just rolled her eyes, ignoring Lancelot's attempts to provide a distraction. "What a pathetic plan…" she whispered, dissolving both pistols in a swirl of ether. "…as if I couldn't see right through it from where I'm flying. Oh well, if it's a battle of power, I'm more than willing to indulge you."

Caster smirked, thankful that in this form she didn't have to draw on her prana reserves – all but exhausted by now given the cost of activating Black Seraphim – to maintain herself or to use her attacks. She just had to absorb ether from her surroundings.

_There were limitations to it though._

Apart from the time limit lest she completely lose herself and loose an A-Ray in a world completely incapable – apart from TYPE-Mercury – of facing off against such a transcendental being, there was also the fact that she had to consciously restrain herself. Uncontrolled absorption would see even Humans killed horrifically as their bodies were torn apart into ether.

Even her attacks had to be moderated, as her strongest explosions could easily make the Tsar Bomba look like a child's toy. Hell, she could turn Japan into a radioactive wasteland and it would just wear her out.

_But Excalibur was a Noble Phantasm against which she had to stop playing around…barely._

Caster raised her hands with the palms facing each other, ether swirling from her surroundings into the intervening space before coalescing with a flash. Held with both hands, the cannon-like weapon was large and featured a tri-pronged barrel and was held by Caster at hip-level.

Purple lightning crackled between the prongs as golden light began to build, while water and air swirled and collapsed into silver streams of ether that funneled around her. On the ground Berserker stopped with his futile taunts and could only watch as the two women locked gazes, prepared to raze the very Earth itself for the sake of victory.

"Ether compression is complete." Caster said smugly, bracing herself for the resulting recoil as she took aim and fired from the hip…even as Saber raised her sword, Excalibur's golden light matching its power.

"**EXCALIBUR…!**" she roared, swinging the sword down, the golden beam lancing upwards to meet Caster's own attack.

Fuyuki was drowned in light.

* * *

As the light faded, and the air turbulence abated, Archer cackled with glee as he brought the Vimana under control. "Magnificent…!" he said with approval. "I don't know what sorcery you just pulled Caster, but as with the King of Conquerors I shall kill you myself!"

Still chuckling with amusement, he banked and slowed, looking around for his opponent. He didn't have to look for long, and with a smirk Archer piloted his Vimana behind Rider's chariot and opened up with the Gate of Babylon. Kendappa shot down what couldn't be dodged, but Rider was more interested with the ground below.

"Really now…" he said softly. "…Caster really went all out didn't she? From the look of things she left a third of the city in smoking ruins."

"Are you really one to talk my king?" Kendappa asked, still exchanging fire with Archer. "If I remember correctly didn't you burn Persepolis down?"

"I was drunk." Rider replied ruefully. "But I suppose you have a point there. Alright then…! If my ally has gone all out, then how can I, the King of Conquerors, hold back? It's my turn!"

"Shall I take my leave, my king?" Kendappa asked, and Rider nodded. Kendappa bowed and vanished with a swirl of blue light. Rider grinned and looked back over a shoulder to spot Archer's matching smirk.

"Let's finish this!" Rider roared enthusiastically. "Conquer the light at the end of the tunnel: Via Expugnatio!"

The Divine Bulls roared as light and wind enveloped Rider's chariot, and Archer's eyes could only widen as his foe blasted forward, eventually turning into a silver streak of light and wind that arced up into sky and down towards him. After a moment he laughed and gestured.

The Vimana's wings flashed, the golden craft banking and diving, turning into a golden streak as it arced down towards the ground and then up to meet Rider's own charge. Archer smiled as he did something that he never expected to do against any other than Enkidu.

He braced himself.

"You intend to crush me with overwhelming force through a full-on attack from the front…?" he asked figuratively. "So be it! I accept your final challenge for the night, King of Conquerors! Don't disappoint me…now, **RHO AIAS!**"

Crimson light flashed as the petal-like, layered shields of Rho Aias positioned themselves at the Vimana's prow. Rider grinned at the sight of the Vimana on a collision course with Gordius Wheel, and while he couldn't see through the light and wind that wrapped itself around his chariot he just knew that Archer was also smirking at that moment. "**ALALALAI!**" he shouted the ancient Greek battle-cry, as gold and silver met with all the force the two kings had at their hands.

Once again, light split the heavens, the shock waves of the impact and destruction of two top-grade Noble Phantasms buffeting the city below. Already devastated by nuclear fire, the results were predictably tragic and destructive, the light of the aurorae overhead a requiem for all the dead and injured the Grail war had brought.

As a cloud of debris shrouded the sky, a pair of humanoid figures arced down from the cloud. "Rider…!" Archer shouted in outrage as he fell through the sky, his golden armor broken and battered, his facial expressions showing his inability to decide whether or not to be angry or impressed by what just happened. "You magnificent bastard…!"

Rider laughed as he too fell through the sky, but away from his foe. And just like his foe, he too was battered from the mutual destruction of their mounts. "From the look of things this is a draw golden boy!" he shouted back. "Let's settle the score some other time!"

Archer ground his teeth with a mix of irritation and amusement as Rider faded into astral form, and eventually settled for an angry snort…one spoiled by an unwilling smile to his half-hearted irritation. "Damn the man…" he said. "…but I have to admit: that was fun."

Chuckling despite himself, Archer allowed himself to fade to astral form before he could fall all the way to the ground.

* * *

Saber coughed as she came to, struggling to get up but barely managing to raise herself on her elbows. Weary eyes surveyed her surroundings, and her heart sank as she saw the blasted ruins around her.

_What have I done?_

It wasn't completely her fault, but it was partly her fault. Excalibur against whatever power the Counter-Guardian Caster had pulled off had razed entire sections of the city to the ground, yet more blood on her hands.

_Was all this death and brutality worth Britain's salvation?_

There was nothing left alive in the ruins, and Saber struck the ground before her with a fist in anger. "Damn it…" she cursed. "…this shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have allowed this to happen, both as a knight and as a king. At the very least…Caster has paid…"

"Have I…?" the other Servant echoed as she emerged or rather staggered out of the ruins some distance in front of Saber. She'd returned to her original appearance, and from the look of things was forcing herself to stand much less walk, and their final confrontation had cost her as much as it had cost the King of Knights.

_Lancelot…_

"It's rather unsporting to attack a fallen foe, so why don't you get up Altria?" Caster said as she staggered forward, breathing hard while drawing her dagger and holding it with both hands before her. Saber narrowed her eyes and struggled harder to stand, eventually managing to shakily get to her feet, Excalibur's dulled form held wearily in her hands.

"...it is isn't it?" Saber shot back, and Caster grinned.

"Shall we finish this?" she asked, and despite herself Saber smiled slightly. They might have both been responsible for so much death and destruction, but at least Caster had some honor left in her.

"Yes, we should." The blonde answered, and Caster charged with the jewel blade of her weapon flashing bright. Saber tensed, preparing to step forward and end her enemy with the superior length of Excalibur before Caster could plunge her dagger into her chest…only for a tall and dark-haired man to step in between them, the Jeweled Sword plunging into his chest all the way up to the hilt.

"Lancelot…!"

"Berserker, you…!" Caster cried out, only to break off as the black-armored hand of the knight clamped itself around her throat and began to squeeze.

"Caster…" the Servant of Insanity said, his eyes beginning to show signs of Mad Enhancement returning now that the threat of an A-Ray had passed. "…you did this…all of it…it's your fault…you must pay…the madness returns…we die together…and His Majesty will have fewer obstacles on his way…"

Caster glared at him. "Like…" she gasped out while tightening her hold on her dagger. "…hell…Jeweled Sword of Zelretch!"

Light flashed and the center of Berserker's chest tore apart in a flower of blood and flesh. Berserker's eyes went wide as blood exploded from his mouth, and Caster staggered back as the other Servant's hand fell limp. Sparing only a few moments to glare angrily at Berserker as he fell to the ground, the Servant of the Spell swiftly vanished into astral form.

"Lancelot…!" Saber shouted in grief and loss as she rushed to her friend's side. "No…!"

"...Your Majesty…" the dying knight gasped, shakily reaching out with a hand, a hand which Saber took. The knight smiled as he met Saber's eyes. "…please…don't be sad. I'm happy to die…for your sake…none of us…ever regretted…serving under you. Even I who betrayed your trust…"

"No Lancelot…" Saber interrupted, distraught and with tears pooling in her eyes. "…it wasn't you who betrayed me…I…I…I was the one who betrayed you all…I should have…I…"

Lancelot smiled sadly before coughing up more blood. "…no Your Majesty…you were always the greatest of all kings…it wasn't a mistake…none of it was…it was…and always will be an honor…so please…don't blame yourself…you…were never…alone…"

As his eyes glazed over with the darkness of death, Lancelot smiled and briefly beheld a beautiful and long-haired woman waiting for him with open arms and a welcoming smile.

_Guinevere…I'm sorry…_

As the body of the Knight of the Lake vanished into light, Saber could only slump in grief and loss, screaming out her anger into the emptiness of the battlefield.

* * *

Caster breathed hard as she staggered down the empty halls of Ryuudo Temple, supporting herself against one wall with a hand. The same hand left blackened marks behind it as the woman staggered to her old room that she had once shared with Sakura.

"Ether poisoning…" she said softly in consternation. "…I overdid it…damn it all…"

Finally reaching her destination, the Servant of the Spell pushed the door open and entered the room. She forced herself to close the door before allowing herself to collapse to the floor, and crawled to the center of the room where she had placed a magic circle to help in drawing prana from the ley-lines when she was still preparing for the Grail war.

Gasping for breath, she managed to lie down in the middle of the circle, allowing her prana reserves to fill all the while using it to cycle ether out of her fundamental structure and into the atmosphere. "…this room is going to be slightly toxic when all is said and done." She said with a deprecating smile. "Damn it…I'm going to be out for a while at this rate. At the very least I managed to take Berserker out, but even so, I hope that whatever happens afterwards Rider can take care of it all."

Allowing her breathing to even out, Caster closed her eyes and shifted to astral form. This could take a while.

* * *

A/N

Didn't see that coming did you?

Personally though (as with Kiritsugu and Sola) the first part of this chapter seemed clumsy again. It's really depressing, as everything that seems fine in the head turns out differently on the paper. Well, I'll defer to my readers' judgment (again).

Well, now you know why Primate Murder is afraid and why certain DAAs had their attentions drawn. A-Rays are transcendental Humans, born/created post-Gaea, so personally I doubt Primate Murder has authority over them. Black Seraphim is basically the Kaleidostick, except instead of making Caster into Magical Girl Kaleido-Ruby (Rin's canon alter ego much to her horror IIRC) it turns her into Black Seraphim (duh) an angel-type A-Ray from the Land of Steel. If my research on Angel Notes is correct, this particular sub-species is known to spam nuclear explosions for attack…which is basically what Caster does here.

Of course she's holding back…and I tried to place limitations on the ability as well as giving it depth (Caster using pistols and cannons to aim her explosions).

Whew…long A/N…


	16. Chapter 15

I don't own Fate. Fate is the property of Type-Moon, and no financial gain is made from this or is sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Guardian of Zero

Chapter 15

Entire sections of the city burned in the night, rich and black clouds of smoke spiraling into the sky. Alarms and sirens echoed through the air, punctuated by the sound of collapsing masonry and the low crackle of merrily-burning flames and the hiss of steam as firemen desperately fought to control the blaze.

Emergency services were overwhelmed by the sheer number of dead, wounded, and missing, to say nothing of containing the flames before they could spread out of control. The situation was such that even the JSDF had been called on for support, Kiritsugu Emiya grimly watching from atop a skyscraper as a helicopter bearing the crimson sphere of Japan flew over the city.

He looked up at the sky, at the aurorae rippling overhead. He remembered the black-winged angel, unleashing death and destruction against her enemies. "A hero's heart…?" he echoed with contemptuous anger, remembering what Saber and Irisviel had told him regarding Archer and Caster during Rider's little get-together. "Don't joke around…how the hell is something like this supposed to be the work of a hero? How many people died here?"

_Counter-Guardian…_

The thought brought the man up short, but only for a moment. Counter-Guardians were beings he could respect, merely doing what needed to be done to keep Humanity alive. In many ways there were like him, walking the path of least bloodshed. Names and stories of glory and awe were irrelevant. All that mattered was their mission.

_But Caster wasn't a Counter-Guardian here._

"_You want to save your sister?_" Kiritsugu thought darkly as he watched Fuyuki burn. "_A noble goal, but what about everyone else that stands between you and that goal? The logic is twisted: instead of sacrificing the few for the many, you sacrifice the many for the few._"

"_But what about you…?_" his father Noritaka asked him with a taunting voice. "_You may say that you're in this to bring about world peace with the power of the Grail, but ultimately your goal is to keep Illyasviel from suffering Irisviel's fate._"

Kiritsugu's eyes went wide and then narrowed. "Even if that's the case…" the man whispered. "...at the very least it'll come as part of the deal, and not something entirely selfish as in Caster's case."

"_So you say…_" Noritaka replied snidely, and Kiritsugu ground his teeth.

"I'm different." He whispered again. "I don't deny the severity or brutality of my methods, but at least I'm honest about what I do or what I fight for. Those so-called heroes hide their petty ambitions and selfish designs behind empty words and…"

A burst of static from his radio interrupted him, and Kiritsugu started before rubbing his eyes wearily. "_I need some sleep._" He thought as he pulled the machine out of its holster. "_I'm starting to hear things and talk to myself._"

"…it's me." He said, and after a moment Maiya responded.

"Kiritsugu…" the woman began. "…I've found them."

* * *

"Lancer…!" Sola shouted while running to her Servant in the pre-arranged meeting place. "Are you alright?"

"Somehow…" he said with a small smile, standing from the bench he'd been sitting on. Sola breathed a sigh of relief; Lancer looked harried, as though he'd gotten caught in some kind of storm – not surprising considering the battles between Rider, Archer, Saber, and Caster – but he looked unhurt for all that.

"Thank goodness." She finally said, only to dampen as Lancer's smile slid off his face.

"…lady Sola…" he began. "…did you truly have no part in Lord Kayneth's death?"

Sola blinked and took a step back, but Lancer's gaze remained centered on her. "Lady Sola…" he said softly but with a hint of steel in his voice. "…I must know…please."

Sola blinked again and then met his gaze just as resolutely. "No…" she replied. "…I swear to you that I had no part whatsoever in Kayneth's death."

It wasn't a lie, seeing as all she'd done was preparing the entropic bomb and drugged Kayneth up before hooking him up to the core circle and the trigger arrays as the power source. If anything Kayneth would probably have lived for an indefinitely long time, his body sustained by the prana loop of the mystery unless something set the triggers off.

_If anything, the one responsible for the bastard's death is Kiritsugu Emiya. He did set the trap off._

Master and Servant stared into each other's eyes for several moments, but finally Lancer gave a convinced sigh, and stepping back knelt before the surprised Sola. "My apologies my lady." He said with his head bowed. "However considering your…circumstances, I had to be certain. Again, please accept my apologies for questioning your honor."

"Oh it's fine Lancer." Sola told him reassuringly, inwardly cheering that she'd managed to avoid funny questions and bad blood between her and Lancer. "It was to be expected…I think."

Lancer chuckled while getting up, and she smiled at him. "So what now?" he asked.

Sola glanced off into the distance, the sky stained red and orange by the flames of battle. "We need to find someplace to go to ground." She replied after a moment's thought. "I doubt there will be any further action tonight, as given the scale of the damage from tonight's battles the remaining Masters will undoubtedly be looking to and waiting for the Overseer's reaction. We should take this opportunity to rest."

Lancer nodded in agreement, and joined his Master in silence. After a moment Sola gave a weary sigh, and Lancer turned to her in concern. "Is something wrong my lady?" he asked.

"No, it's nothing really." She replied. "I was just…wondering that was all, if the Grail is worth all this?"

It wasn't a lie either. Sola would be the first to admit that she wasn't a particularly kind person, but she wasn't particularly cruel either, at least not unless she needed to be or was driven to such a point. And she took no enjoyment in wanton death and destruction. The scale of tonight's collateral damage…it was just too much.

_This kind of thing should only happen when an Ancestor is provoked. Certainly the chance to make use of an 'omnipotent wish machine' is worth many sacrifices, but this is too much. Was there no other way?_

"At the risk of sounding defeatist…" Lancer replied after a moment. "…I would say no. If such death and destruction is the price, then the Grail is meaningless. However, we've come this far. To turn back or to give up now my lady, would be just as meaningless. As we too are involved in this madness called the 'Holy Grail War', we have a responsibility to grant meaning to all who died."

Sola chuckled wryly and glanced at him. "Are you accusing me of being just like Saber?" she asked. "Someone running from her responsibilities…?"

Lancer blinked and raised his hands in a placating fashion. "Of course not my lady." He said. "I was just…"

He broke off as she laughed at his expense. "I was just teasing you, so don't worry about it. I know you weren't accusing me of anything." Sola said afterwards. "But yes, you do have a point that we have a responsibility as part of this…fiasco."

Silence fell once again, and after a few moments Sola began to walk away, Lancer walking besides her. "One thing's for sure…" she said. "…now that two Servants are gone, this war is entering its later stages. All we can hope for is that tonight's nightmare won't be repeated again."

* * *

Elsewhere, Maiya Hisau kept her eye on the pair through her rifle's scope. "I have a shot." She said into her radio.

"Let them go for now." Kiritsugu radioed her back, causing her to blink in surprise. Or not…Lancer probably would have no difficulty sensing her attack and blocking it. And considering that the Lancer-class was one of the three knight classes, Maiya knew quite well that drawing his offended attention was not a good thing. Of more concern to her was the weary tone in her partner's voice.

"Understood…" she laconically replied, and then paused before continuing. "…Kiritsugu, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He replied just as laconically, and Maiya raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Alright…" she said hesitantly. "…but what do we do about Lancer and his Master?"

"I'll keep an eye on them with my familiars. At any rate Saber faced off against Berserker and Caster earlier and took a beating to a certain extent. I'm not confident in having her face off against Lancer right now."

"Lancer looks a bit beat too." Maiya pointed out, looking through her scope at the increasingly-distant figures for confirmation.

"Is that so?" Kiritsugu acknowledged. "That's good to hear. But let's not take chances. I don't know who or what could have roughed him up, but it definitely doesn't seem to be any of the other Servants. Rider faced off against Archer, while Saber, Caster, and Berserker faced off against each other."

"But that means…"

"Yeah, I know." Kiritsugu admitted grimly. "There's a Master out there holed up tight enough to give a knight-class trouble. But that should be a problem for another day. Prepare to withdraw, and make sure you're not followed."

"…roger…" Maiya acknowledged, but decided against cutting the line while deliberating on her thoughts. Finally she came to a decision. "…are you really alright?"

There was silence for a moment, but finally Kiritsugu's chuckled emerged from her radio. "Worried, are you now?" he asked her.

"Obviously…" she said, and Kiritsugu chuckled again.

"I'm fine…" he finally replied. "…physically at least, but tonight's been rather tiring in more ways than one. You wouldn't believe what I was…well, that's neither here nor there but at any rate I think I need sleep as much as Saber needs to recuperate from her little bout with Berserker and Caster."

Maiya couldn't help but chuckle at Kiritsugu's description of Saber's confrontation with Berserker and Caster. It was highly unlikely that the King of Knights would describe the encounter in the same fashion. "...alright then…" she told him while beginning to pack up. "…I am commencing withdrawal procedures as we speak."

* * *

"I've done what I can…" Kirei told Tokiomi as the latter lay grim-faced on his bed in the Tohsaka mansion. "…however realigning nerves is something even beyond my skills. Please accept my apologies, but it seems that if you wish to regain complete mobility then it seems that we must search for a spiritual doctor with the required skills or contact a puppet master."

Tokiomi nodded in acknowledgement. "It is sufficient for now…" he said, struggling to at least get to a sitting position. "…and while it seems that I cannot participate in the contest directly anymore, I am not completely out of the running yet. Thank you for your assistance, Kirei-kun."

Kirei bowed and was about to say something when the King of Heroes arrived. The man was clearly in a good mood, as evidenced by his relatively relaxed demeanor and current casual attire, something that should not be expected considering his earlier losses against the King of Conquerors.

"Oh…?" Archer began mockingly but with genuine amusement. "You're still alive. Caster's surprisingly merciful, or she probably has something more in mind."

Archer broke off to laugh. "Oh yes…" he finally continued. "…I like that woman. Still too commonplace in birth and appearance for me, but to be able to fight with her bare hands with fire in her heart…ha! That woman has the heart and spirit of a hero! Alaya should be honored to have her as a Counter-Guardian, for as far as I am concerned she deserves a place on the Throne of Heroes."

Tokiomi was silent, and Archer chuckled with amusement. "Have you nothing to say, Tokiomi?" he asked. "Where has your usual bluster gone? Or are you too ashamed that your own daughter broke your back? You shouldn't be, after all you deserve far worse for throwing away your own child."

The taunt hit a nerve, Tokiomi throwing a veiled glare in Archer's direction. The blonde's lips twitched with approving amusement. So the man had some steel after all. "With respect Your Majesty…" he began, as oily as ever. "…are you really one to boast? After all did you not earlier lose…?"

"Be careful with your words Tokiomi." Archer interrupted but without rancor. He was in too high spirits to be angry right now. "I did not lose. Rider and I fought to a draw, and while it is a bit galling I have to admit that among the individuals present here Rider is the one closest to me in rank and standing. Your daughter stands a close second, however. As for the Vimana…"

Archer paused with a frown, and then shrugged and smiled again after another moment. "…it was a complete loss, for now I know that Rider is one truly worthy of my attentions."

The King of Heroes paused and walked over to the windows, and stared out to the distance. The fires were beginning to die down, and Archer lowered his head slightly. "Caster…" he said softly. "…she is capable of taking one of Humanity's higher forms from the distant future, when my people will face their greatest challenge yet. Much like Rider, she too has earned my attentions. A pity that so many had to die to prove it, but no greatness has ever been achieved without sacrifice."

Archer turned, his eyes giving a warning to Tokiomi and Kirei as he left the room. "Be certain to keep your priorities straight…" he said sternly and with a tone that brooked no contention. "…regardless of what happened tonight, Rider and Caster are mine. I will tolerate no trespass."

Tokiomi set his jaw but said nothing. Kirei as usual, remained as stoic as he always was. Archer paused as he was about pass through the door. "Priest…" he snapped. "…I will speak with you, so conclude your business with Tokiomi as quickly as you can."

As Archer left Kirei shot a glance at Tokiomi who nodded after a moment. The priest bowed and then went after Archer. He found the blonde lounging in the living room, an open bottle on the table and a glass in his hand. "Ah Kirei…" Archer began. "…you've made good time. I have a certain matter to discuss with you."

"I am at your service, King of Heroes." He said with a bow. Archer measured him for a moment before giving a short laugh.

"Excellent…" he said approvingly. "…someone with proper respect for authority. Compared to that mongrel dog Tokiomi this is a welcome change."

Kirei said nothing, waiting for Archer to continue to address him. He may be hollow and unable to content with life, but he was always genuine. Hollow but genuine…a contrary existence, but not being false was something he could take cold comfort in.

"Dull aren't you?" Archer commented at his lack of reaction. "Oh well, it is of no concern I suppose. My question to you priest, is why do you insist on serving that worthless fool?"

"I am obliged to do so…" Kirei answered. "…both as his allies along with my father, and as my instructor in magecraft."

"Oh?" Archer echoed with puzzlement. "Just because you are his ally and student it doesn't mean that you are his servant. Is that all there is to it?"

Kirei remained silent, and after a moment Archer sighed with disappointment before setting his glass down. "I know." He said after another moment. "You serve him in the hopes that a magus may give you what you could not find yourself: a reason for your existence."

Kirei's eyes flickered briefly, but apart from that his expression didn't change. "You are wasting your time." Archer continued. "The man has no soul. He does not truly exist. If so, then what makes you think that he can give you the answer that you seek?"

Archer paused and stood, his face a mask of contempt. "It disgusts me." He said, his voice dripping with cold venom as he walked over to the window. "He denies his Humanity, and at the same time he considers himself among the best of it because he does so. The paradox is so jarring that it's not even funny. It is pathetic to say the least."

Kirei remained silent, and after a moment Archer glanced over his shoulder at him. "Tokiomi has no answers for you." he said. "He doesn't even have answers for himself."

For the first time since the conversation began, Kirei showed emotion on his face: surprise. Archer noticed it and chuckled before looking back out the window. "For all the man's devotion to magi tradition and their pursuit of the Root…" he continued. "…he's just a fake, an imitation of the real thing."

Archer paused and chuckled again. "Curious isn't it?" he asked. "Here I am condemning him for being a mere fake, and yet I recognize Rider and Caster, who by following in my footsteps as the first hero should be considered as fakes. Have you noticed then, the distinction?"

When Kirei failed to vocalize a response, Archer turned back to him and leaned back against the window-frame. "Well I didn't expect you to understand at once." He said before making a dismissive gesture. "You may go."

Kirei gave a bow and turned to leave. The conversation with Archer had been rather short, but it had also been rather troubling, and the priest knew that he some things to think over. Especially since he could not deny Archer's allegations about Tokiomi's character, as they were all painfully true in hindsight.

_How had he not noticed until now?_

* * *

"You wanted something, Saber?" Kiritsugu asked his Servant, surprised despite himself that the blonde was actually waiting for him at the entrance of Castle von Einzbern.

"Kiritsugu…" she began without preamble. "…I have a question to ask you."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"Do you really think that your wish can become reality?"

Kiritsugu blinked in surprise. This was…surprising. "Why do you ask?" he replied hesitantly.

"I have been…questioning myself." Saber replied. "I have encountered…a different perspective on my past."

"To the point that you've begun to question your desire to change the outcome of the selection of the king…?" Kiritsugu asked pointedly, and Saber threw a glare at him in return.

"You have not answered my question." She said accusingly, and Kiritsugu chuckled in reply.

"Humanity will never be free of strife and conflict." He finally answered. "It is Humanity's curse and salvation all at the same time. A curse because it always brings suffering and destruction. It is salvation because it brings with it the ability to protect against that which would otherwise bring harm. To say that one can get rid of it…it is a childish dream."

"But…"

"Yeah I know." Kiritsugu said with a nod. "I'm still pursuing it, even though I know it's hopeless. I do it because somehow, I believe that I'm making a difference, despite the fact that my hands are probably dripping in blood because of it all…"

"_Does it really make a difference, what you do, Magus Killer?_" Saber thought to herself. "_The world does not know of you, since your fellow magi cover up your actions, and they themselves will not change, nor can you make them. The world cannot change if it does not know either you or of you._"

"…the Holy Grail is what it's said to be…" Kiritsugu was saying. "…then by a miracle, the world…"

"Kiritsugu Emiya…" Saber interrupted him. "…you should turn back while you still can. You have a family, people who love you and whom you love. If the Holy Grail is what it is, then you shouldn't waste it – should you get your hands on it – on immaterial concerns. You'll only regret it."

Kiritsugu was taken aback for a moment, but in the next moment he had regained his composure and was about to throw a rejoinder at Saber…but the blonde was already walking away, her head bowed deep in thought.

…_none of us…ever regretted…serving under you…_

Lancelot's words returned to her, and Saber paused, standing in the shadows and staring out the windows up at the Moon. "_Lancelot…Bedivere…Gawain…_" she thought sadly. "_…I can only hope that you can forgive me for being such a fool._"

She closed her eyes sadly and continued to walk down the shadowed hallway.

* * *

A/N

Sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy.

It feels clumsy, so my apologies if it really turns out to be the case. I tried to focus more on the other characters here, especially on Kiritsugu, Saber, Archer, Kirei, etc. I'll admit I drew on Platonic philosophy with regards to the difference between people like Tokiomi and people like Rider and Caster, though I don't intend to give an explanation until the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 16

I don't own Fate. Fate is the property of Type-Moon, and no financial gain is made from this or is sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Guardian of Zero

Chapter 16

"She's fine." Sakura finally said, opening her eyes having kept them closed for a full minute while running through her metaphysical connection with Caster. "She's really worn out, but she's getting better. I suppose…um…you could say that she's sleeping while…um…gathering prana?"

"That'll do, I suppose." Rider said in relief before turning back to the late breakfast Waver had heated up from the Mackenzie's refrigerator. "And frankly I can't blame her, considering how much she exerted last night."

Waver and Sakura exchanged concerned glances, well aware from the morning news of the city's devastation from last night's battles. It was an unfortunate part of war, but they didn't have to like it. "Rider…" Waver began. "…aren't you worried about losing your chariot?"

"Hmm…? No, not really; I mean it is a loss, but I don't really need it. Even without Gordius Wheel, so long as I have Ionian Hetairoi then our combat strength isn't really affected in a meaningful way."

"I see."

Rider grinned and then finished a whole sausage in two bites. "And besides…" he continued. "…Gordius Wheel went out in a blaze of glory, dueling with the King of Heroes in a battle in the heavens. And what a battle it was! If not for the need to conceal magic in this modern world, such a tale it would have been for bards and minstrels!"

"It damaged the city further though…" Waver whispered, and Sakura lowered her head sadly.

Rider sighed and shook his head. "That's true." He conceded. "And that's something everyone has to accept. Nothing great has ever been achieved without sacrifice."

"But…" Sakura protested.

"I suppose the question would be…" Rider interrupted her. "…how far should sacrifices go? The truth be told, there's no easy answer to that. In fact throughout my life, I too have done things that are either or both unthinkable and unforgivable. Thebes…Tyre…Persepolis...in the end, I can only answer with another question: if you intend to go somewhere or do something, can you face yourself in the mirror afterwards?"

Waver and Sakura alike were taken aback by such a reply, and Rider smiled at the both. "That's basically it, I suppose." He finished simply.

The two magi were silent and motionless for several moments. Ultimately it was Sakura who broke the silence first. "…I think I understand, at least in sister's case." She said. "For her, all that matters now is to keep me safe. She…she killed me, or another me, so I think…she thinks it doesn't matter adding even more blood on her hands."

"…it must be a lonely existence…" Waver commented sadly. "…whether it's Caster who bears Humanity on her shoulders as a Counter-Guardian in exchange for chances to be summoned as a Servant and change even the slightest number of fates for her family or you Rider, you who shared your dream with your people, and led them to the legendary shores of Oceanus. But you bear responsibility for the sheer cost of the endeavor."

"It's not all bad." Rider said with a content smile while chewing on some bread. "That's what it means to be a king, or even a hero. You are someone who provides an example for those who follow you or look up to you, but you must great burdens in return. But it's only natural. You magi call it equivalent exchange, don't you? It's the same with us. And I'm not lonely. I told you before didn't I? The king is never alone..."

"…for his will is the will of all those that follow him…" Sakura finished with a smile and a singsong voice. "…I remember. And I understand. To walk the path of the hero…it's a hard road, but having friends and loved ones by your side, makes it softer."

"…I would call it smoother…" Rider said approvingly. "…but well done child, no Sakura. You have taken your first step on the Way of the King. It doesn't matter whether you seek to be a magus instead of a hero or a king, or even if you just want to be yourself. My Way of the King welcomes all who seek to walk it with open arms, giving strength in weakness, guidance in loss, and companionship in solitude."

Sakura blushed slightly as she looked at Rider with awe, while Waver wavered in his thoughts. "But…" he began hesitantly. "…can that apply to us magi? We aren't exactly…"

"Why not…?" Sakura interrupted him to his surprise. "Father threw me away, because he thinks that there can only be one. But he's wrong. I think that is why he never looks happy, because by being alone, he's lost his way."

Waver looked at Sakura in surprise, and then looked back down on his plate, deep in thought. Finally he sighed and making his decision looked up with evident resolve. "…yes, you're right Sakura. Magi always try to be alone, and carry all their burdens by themselves. I don't think we can be completely open with each other, but perhaps if we were more helpful and supportive of each other, we can finally reclaim the lost miracles of the Age of the Gods."

Rider nodded in approval, and Sakura smiled brightly at Waver. He smiled back.

_This is Rider's Way of the King? It goes against everything magi are supposed to be…but I think I'll take my chances. I…we are not alone. And maybe, just maybe, that will make all the difference in the end._

* * *

"Saber…" Irisviel called, and Saber opened her eyes from where she was sitting on the grass of Castle von Einzbern's courtyard. "…what are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Irisviel…" Saber said as the blonde homunculus walked over and sat down beside her. "…I was just thinking I suppose."

"About your wish...? Kiri told me about your argument last night."

Saber smiled ruefully. "So he told you about it, huh?" she said softly.

Irisviel smiled sadly. "Saber…" she began. "…please try to understand him. Kiri…he's a really gentle person on the inside. But he's done so much to make his dream a reality, even though he knows that it's impossible. He admitted as much to you last night, didn't he?"

Saber nodded, and Irisviel continued after a moment. "Kiri can't or won't allow himself to give up. If he does, everything he's done and everyone he's sacrificed will all be for nothing."

"Even though he's killing himself on the inside…?" Saber asked, and Irisviel glanced at her in shock.

"Masters and Servants tend to resemble each other." Saber said. "Usually Servants summoned with the assistance of a catalyst are exempt from this condition, yet it seems to have held true in our case. And I know this for a fact, based on our connection with each other, that he and I are the same. We both want something that cannot be, and yet we strive for it regardless, at the cost of ourselves."

"Saber…you…"

"I…I no longer wish to change the selection of the king. I did everything I could for the realm, and even though it wasn't enough to bring about lasting peace, even though I left them to wander without me through my own mistakes, I won't shame my knights and subjects by abandoning them a second time. I am the Once and Future King…and that is my wish."

Irisviel blinked, and then nodded in understanding. "…I see…" she said. "…your wish is to be summoned not by the Grail, but by the world itself whenever Britain is in great need."

"Yes…" Saber said with a grateful smile, thankful for her understanding. "…according to legend, King Arthur sleeps until the day Britain needs him once again. And that day will come, and I will honor all who stood by me on that day."

Irisviel smiled warmly at her before glancing back up the castle. "I'm happy for you." she finally said. "You've found a new reason to fight. But Kiri…"

"I know." Saber said. "And while I can't agree with Kiritsugu's willingness to sacrifice his own Humanity, and risk the loss of his loved ones for the sake of his goal, I can however acknowledge the nobility of his quest. The quest for peace is a truly noble cause, and I will do what I can to give him the chance to make it reality."

"Who will be standing against you next, I wonder." Irisviel murmured after a moment.

"I do not know for certain." Saber replied. "However, my next opponent will most likely be Lancer, as Kiritsugu wishes to eliminate him for good tonight. And then…I suspect Archer will seek me out."

"Archer…? The King of Heroes…?"

"He has already tested the King of Conquerors, and has witnessed Caster's might. And soon he will test my resolve and strength alike. The survivor of our battle will face the King of Conquerors and the Counter-Guardian before the Grail."

"Only one Servant may claim the Grail…" Irisviel whispered, remembering the lore of the Heaven's Feel. "…but two wishes are possible should they both be within the limitations of the world. Reincarnation for Rider and salvation for Caster…those two will firmly stand together against the final Servant to claim the Cup of Heaven."

* * *

"So…" Rider said while looking around. Along with Waver and Sakura, he was standing on a slightly-busy street corner. Sakura was patiently standing by her companions, while Waver was subtly whispering the incantation for a bounded field to conceal them from public view. "…why are we here?"

As the bounded field fell into place, Waver began to work on something on the street corner, something that had been hidden from their senses. "Caster's work, that's why." Waver said. "I don't mean to sound like I'm distrusting our ally, but she's been keeping some things from us."

"Everyone has their secrets." Sakura piped up, and Rider nodded sagely.

"She's got a point there boy." He pointed out.

"Yes…" Waver said, and both Rider and Sakura raised eyebrows as a vague outline began to coalesce from where Waver was working on undoing or modifying Caster's concealment spell. "…but these things are spread out across the city."

"Wait, there's more than one?"

"That's right…" Waver confirmed. "…and they're apparently quite robust too. The ones in the ruins were absolutely unaffected by last night's pyrotechnics…ah, there we go!"

Sakura looked uncomfortable at the idea that her sister was hiding something important, but that concern was banished from her mind as the concealment was lifted. Rider whistled while both Sakura and Waver looked up in awe at the multi-meter, four-sided and pyramid-topped stone structure that rose stately up into the air. "An obelisk…?" Rider said in surprise.

"It's…it's not made of stone." Waver said. "I think…diamond?"

Rider laughed uproariously. "Well she's got style that she has." He said. "So these obelisks are what became of all the gems that she's been…'procuring' for the past year? Hmm…interesting…Waver, is there anything about the way they're spread out across the city?"

Waver blinked, and then pulled out a notebook from a pocket. "Hang on…" he said as he examined his notes on the matter. "…now that you mention it, it seems to resemble a hexagonal, trans-planar ward of some kind."

One look at Rider and Sakura' blank faces had Waver sighing before beginning to explain. "In layman's terms it seems that Caster is trying to contain or bind something on a trans-planar level." He said.

Sakura tilted her head. "What do you mean by trans-planar?" she asked.

"It's something that functions on the metaphysical level, but higher than normal Thaumaturgy." Waver replied. "Technically speaking, any and all magic is metaphysical or conceptual in nature, but from the arrangement of the obelisks and the way they appear to be built – based on this one we've uncovered – I'd say Caster is operating on the level of High Thaumaturgy or even near-magic."

"What do you mean by near-magic?" Rider echoed. "Aren't you all using magic?"

Waver rubbed his temples. "Yes, but there's a difference between Thaumaturgy or magic or magecraft and True Magic or sorcery." He said. "When I say near-magic, it means that the mystery operates on a level close to or borderline to True Magic."

Rider rubbed his chin as he directed his gaze up along the obelisk. "Is it active?" he finally asked after several moments.

"No." Waver replied.

"Hmm…well, I suppose we'll just have to ask her when she returns. At any rate I trust Caster, and despite her keeping things from us I'll give her the benefit of the doubt regarding this matter. She knows things, and besides…"

"Besides…?" Waver and Sakura echoed.

"...the Masters are all chosen randomly from magi around the world." Rider replied after a moment of silence. "However there are three exceptions to this: the founding families of this war, Matou, Tohsaka, and von Einzbern. Or am I wrong?"

"No, that sounds about right from what I know about this whole business." Waver said. "Wait, how do you even know that?"

Rider blinked. "Servants are given general knowledge about the world they're being summoned into, right?" he said. "And that includes the general nature of the Holy Grail War."

"Oh I see."

"At first glance it seems that the three founding families are guaranteed slots simply because they're behind this…" Rider said with narrowed eyes. "…but what if that's not it at all?"

"There's something more behind the war?" Sakura asked with her eyes wide with realization.

"That could be it." Rider conceded. "Or I'm just being paranoid. But I never got as far as I did without trusting my instincts, and something tells me that there's more to this than meets the eye. And whatever it is Caster seems concerned enough to prepare a protective measure and might even have changed the odds of the matter in her favor."

"I don't like this." Waver said.

"Well as I said earlier, I trust Caster. And I'm going to have to ask you to do the same."

Waver blinked, and after a moment glanced at Sakura, who looked concerned as well about her sister's plans. "Alright then…" he finally said. "…I'll trust in her too."

* * *

"Tokiomi…!" Aoi shouted as she ran to her husband as Kirei wheeled his wheelchair into his in-laws' house. "What happened?"

Tokiomi smiled reassuringly. "Such are the fortunes of war." He told her. "Apart from my current…disability, I am quite fine I assure you. Kirei was most helpful in my speedy recovery. Unfortunately restoring complete mobility is beyond even him, but once things have calmed down I'm certain I can find a puppet master to complete my recovery."

"I see." Aoi said hesitantly, and then gave a thankful bow to Kirei who bowed back. She then looked back to her husband. "You shouldn't push yourself too much. I…Rin and I are both very worried about you. After…well, we don't want to lose you."

Tokiomi's smile faded slightly at the indirect reminder of Sakura, but the thought was pushed aside by Rin's arrival. "Father…?" the little girl asked as she approached.

Tokiomi turned to address her, but the words died on his tongue as for the briefest moment he saw the rage-contorted face of Caster superimposed on Rin's face, her eyes ablaze with hatred as she rained blows on his face. It lasted only for a moment, but it was enough to shake him.

"Rin…" he said, somehow succeeding in keeping his voice steady. "…are you well?"

The girl nodded, and Tokiomi smiled at her. "Good, good…" he continued. "…and how are your studies?"

"I'm still the top of my class, and I've been keeping up with all the work you've been sending me."

"That's good. Remember as a Tohsaka you must always strive for perfection, and to be the best in everything."

"Yes father."

Tokiomi nodded with satisfaction as he sat back in his wheelchair, only for his smile once again to fade slightly as Caster's words echoed in his mind.

…_a true magus is one who seeks truth and knowledge, all the while retaining the best traits of Humanity._

"_Heresy…_" Tokiomi thought darkly. "_…it is correct that a magus should seek truth and knowledge, but one should strive to go beyond Humanity. Common Humans are our baseline, and therefore how can we hope to reach the Root, the origin of all things and the pinnacle of perfection, if we remain only at that point? Even the best of them is below us. Why can't you understand that? Has the Association of your world fallen as low as to allow a deviant heretic to become a lord?_"

"…lunch with us…?" Aoi was asking, and Tokiomi nodded at her.

"That's why I'm here." He said, and she beamed at him before leading the way along with Rin. As Kirei pushed him along, Tokiomi thought back to Caster's last words before she had joined the battle.

"_Have you forgotten what I taught you?_" he silently brooded. "_Magi walk with death. The path of the magus is a harsh one. If your sister had become a mass-murdering Dead Apostle, then it was your duty to end her. The fact that Matou drove her to that point should not be your concern. It simply means that they wasted their chance to fully achieve her potential for their sake. That is their loss, not yours. And Sakura…if she could not handle the sacrifices needed to become everything she could be…well, that is not your concern either. It is a great shame given both your potentials, but I suppose one's expectations don't always come to pass._"

Unnoticed Tokiomi narrowed his eyes at Rin's back. "_The domains of the Kaleidoscope are infinite._" He thought. "_It isn't set in stone that you will come into being. I swear on everything I hold dear, that __**my**__ Rin does not repeat your failure._"

* * *

The afternoon streamed through narrow windows, and air shimmered before a feminine figure materialized in the middle of the floor. Weary blue eyes blinked open, and with a groan Caster pushed herself up into a sitting position. Sighing she held up a hand and regarded it closely, repeatedly clenching and unclenching it.

"Well, I'm no good for combat yet…" she said softly before crawling over to the cabinet in the corner. "…but I should be good for some magic."

Opening the cabinet she pulled out a heavily-warded case, and after checking the inventory she resealed it and proceeded to stand and stretch her limbs. "Now then…" she asked herself. "…shall we get to work?"

Whistling softly to herself, Caster proceeded out of her room, case in hand, and casually left the temple. Giving polite nods at the surprised monks, she stepped down the stairway and made a seemingly-random turn and into the forested flanks of Mt. Enzou. It was anything but random for her, and after a surprisingly-relaxing stroll through the trees she stopped before an imposing wall of natural rock.

Setting the case down by her feet, she raised a hand and began to tap a precise pattern onto the dark stone all the while chanting a spell in Old German. It wasn't longer before the stone rippled and shifted to expose an arched entrance that led deep into the mountain itself.

"_I guess we're not all that different, Archer._" She thought with a smile as she picked up the case and passed over the threshold, sealing the doorway behind her. "_Unlike you though, I don't despair over the futility of my desires. So long as she can smile and be happy, then I am content._"

Raising a hand palm-upwards, Caster reached into her crest and charged a ball of energy above her palm, lighting up the surrounding space. "This place is as gloomy as I remember." She noted grimly, and absent-mindedly wiped away a few tears that managed to trickle out her eyes as she remembered everyone she had lost before the Greater Grail. "I always hated redecorating, but this time, I think I just might enjoy it."

Chuckling, she walked forward deeper into the bowels of the mountain, her way lit by the ball of energy in her hand.

_I suppose if there's one good thing about being apprenticed to that crazy vampire, is that I now have knowledge surpassing even Zouken about how this whole thing works. And I'm going to make sure that this time the Gate can be opened properly._

* * *

A/N

Sakura and Waver have finally stepped onto the Way of the King, by acknowledging the paradox of greatness as embodied by Rider.

With regards to Archer's comments to Kirei from the previous chapter, the explanation is also a question: what is the difference between appearing like a hero or a magus, and being a hero or a magus? For reference, compare Tokiomi with the Lord Waver El-Melloi II, or EMIYA (a failed hero) with Rider (it's a great comparison because they both have insane dreams, but ended up very differently).

We also now have Tokiomi's reaction to getting broken (literally) by Caster. Did you really think the son of a bitch would change?

And Caster's up, but while she can't fight (yet) she's certainly more than capable of working her magic. No spoilers.


	18. Chapter 17

I don't own Fate. Fate is the property of Type-Moon, and no financial gain is made from this or is sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Guardian of Zero

Chapter 17

A delivery truck drove up a hill, the driver's eyes blank and empty as he sat behind the wheel. Beside him Kiritsugu Emiya sat, smoking a cigarette and trailing smoke out of the open window. The truck eventually reached its destination, a small and deserted lot overlooking the suburbs.

Kiritsugu stepped out of the truck, closing the door behind him before heading out to the back. Making sure to keep his hands gloved to avoid leaving fingerprints – seeing as he'd have to leave the equipment behind once he was done with them – he removed a pair of heavy, wooden cases from the truck's back. After placing them near the edge of the hilltop, he finished his cigarette before heading back to the driver.

The Magus Killer coolly regarded the man held in thrall by his mental interference, and then he sighed. He hated doing things like this, but it had to be done at times. At any rate, it wasn't like he'd hurt the man, so it wasn't too heavy on his back. "You can go back to your usual route, and you won't remember meeting me at all or heading out here, got it?" he said, and the man nodded before reversing his vehicle.

Kiritsugu watched the truck leave, and then he turned back to his job. Prying open the cases, he quickly set up a mortar, and carefully aimed it towards a specific house. "_Taking cover in an empty house in the middle of a middle-class suburb…_" he thought with grudging respect. "_…that's not bad at all, seeing as I can't be too flashy as a result._"

"But if I can't be flashy…" he said softly as he finished setting up the mortar and began unpacking the ammunition in turn. "…then I'm just going to have to be precise."

Placing all three rounds beside the artillery piece, he stood up and pulled a pair of binoculars from his coat. He turned his eyes on the roads leading into the suburbs, looking for a certain blonde mounted on a motorcycle. "She's late." He commented with some irritation.

"_I heard that._" Saber's unamused reply ghosted through his thoughts, and Kiritsugu smiled wryly as he spotted the androgynous-looking blonde on her custom bike.

"I see you." he said. "Proceed as planned."

Putting his binoculars back into his coat pocket, Kiritsugu knelt down beside the mortar and slid the first round down the tube. He grinned at the words that came to mind, aiming the first shot at the roof of Sola and Lancer's house. He decided to indulge himself for once.

"Fire in the hole…"

* * *

Sola and Lancer alike perked up as they heard the whistling sound from overhead, and the blood ran from the former's face as she realized what it was. "Get down!" she shouted, shoving Lancer to the floor and forgetting the fact that Servants being Servants modern artillery wouldn't even faze them in the least.

An explosion from the roof shook the house, cracks breaking across the walls and windows while flakes of plaster fell from the ceiling. "The Magus Killer…" Sola hissed angrily as she got to her feet. "…he's got us. We've got to get out of here."

"My lady…" Lancer protested as he followed Sola to the back of the house. "…this could be a ploy to get us into the open…"

"…are you suggesting then that we allow ourselves to be buried alive…?" Sola began to ask only for another whistling sound to descend from the sky, only this time heading for the backyard. Realizing the danger Lancer swiftly pushed Sola down to the ground.

And just in time. The next moment and the windows and door facing the backyard blew inwards from the force of the explosion, broken wood and glass becoming shrapnel. Had she been standing then and there, Sola had no doubt she'd have been all but cut to pieces.

"Thanks…" she said, trying to hide her blushing face with Lancer over her.

"…it's my duty." Lancer replied, and then the two of them braced for another explosion as a third round whistled down to the backyard, only to strike the ground in a fountain of dirt without exploding. "It didn't explode…?"

"A dud…" Sola said in relief.

"My lady…" Lancer said grimly, getting to his feet and drawing his lance. "…Saber's out there. I can feel her."

"...be careful."

Lancer nodded, and after another moment he ran through the ruined backdoor and jumped over the cracked and battered fence to the street beyond. Sola swallowed dryly, and then began to crawl towards the front door. She'd no doubt that Kiritsugu Emiya was keeping an eye on the backyard, and had no doubt thought that she would consider passing through the front door a deathtrap.

_If that's the case, then let's indulge him. I'd rather not get buried alive if he decided to keep bombing this house from a distance._

She'd almost reached the front door when another explosion blew the door and part of the surrounding walls inwards and could only scream as broken wood and stone showered around her. At the same time, the third round in the back exploded, and deadly white phosphorus began to flood the house.

* * *

Saber danced back as the crimson lance dove towards her throat, Excalibur rising to parry Gae Dearg to side. She drove forward, sparks flying as Lancer parried her swing just as easily as she had parried his first attack.

The two Servants jumped back away from each other, both on their guard. "Your Master is gambling here, wouldn't you agree?" Lancer asked. "I'm sure that our battle and those explosions from earlier have drawn the attention of the locals. It's only a matter of time before others come to investigate, at which point we'd either have to retreat or one of us will be dead."

"That is Kiritsugu's idea." Saber admitted while tensing her body before using prana burst to cross the distance between them in an instant. Lancer bit back a curse as he was driven back, step by step, unable to counterattack from the sheer fury of Saber's attack, forced to concentrate solely on parrying and dodging.

Shouting incoherently, Saber swung Excalibur down in a two-handed grip, and Lancer cried out as he barely managed to avoid getting split in two. As it was he was forced to give a lot of ground, Saber shifting to a low guard before leaping forward to attack.

Lancer growled and swiftly decided against waiting for Saber's attack, instead stepping forward to meet the King of Knights' attack. Sparks flew as Excalibur met Gae Dearg, the force behind their blows visibly displacing the surrounding air. Lancer dodged another downward swing completely, only to be grazed along his midsection by a follow-up swing.

Stepping back, he pivoted on one foot and turned a full circle, Gae Dearg rising in a crimson arc. Saber danced back, but even then Lancer struck true, the blonde hissing in pain as Gae Dearg carved through her left armguard and causing blood to spray into the night.

_Thankfully unlike Gae Buidhe the damage isn't permanent._

Undeterred, Saber jumped back to get some space before using prana burst to close the distance. Lancer cursed again, but he met Saber's blow with Gae Buidhe and pushed her back a couple of steps. Before she could recover he stabbed forward at her face, the blonde narrowly dodging death and leaving with a bleeding, horizontal gash on her left cheek.

Hissing in pain and surprise, Saber instinctively swung Excalibur upwards. Caught by surprise, Lancer gave way as the tip of the sword left him with a matching, vertical cut on his right cheek.

The two Servants paused in their combat, eyes meeting each other. "Brilliant swordsmanship, Saber…" Lancer breathed.

"I could say the same for your spear-work." Saber commented.

The battle resumed, Saber keeping close to prevent Lancer from fully exploiting a lance's ranged advantage over a sword. However Lancer's superior agility allowed him to stand against Saber's mastery in such close-quarters, gold and red arcs dancing through the night as the two knights continued to face off against each other.

* * *

Sola coughed up blood as she pulled herself from the rubble of the destroyed foyer of the house, and groaned as she felt parts of exposed skin begin to burn from something in the air. "_I'm done for…_" she angrily thought as she lay helplessly on the ground. "_…I've breathed it in, and whatever this is it's ripping my lungs apart._"

Sola looked up as she heard someone approach, and spotted a gas-masked and bundled-up man. Kiritsugu Emiya no doubt, the hypothesis quickly proven as the man levelled a gun at her forehead. Who else could it be? No magus worth the title would use such modern innovations.

"You're hurt and suffering white phosphorus exposure." The man told her, his voice muffled by the gas mask he was wearing. "I'm sure we can come to some agreement."

Sola glared at him, and despite himself Kiritsugu had to admit the sight of her partly-burnt face with blood trickling from her mouth and nose was somewhat intimidating. The effect was partly-ruined though when she broke off to cough up some more blood.

_Not that he could really blame her._

"Come now…" he told her. "…we can be civilized about this. All I need is your cooperation, and I can provide medical treatment in return."

Sola cackled in response, blood spraying Kiritsugu's shoes and the floor before her. "So you say…" she sneered. "…but I've no doubt that once you have what you want, you'll just kill me."

"You do me an injustice." Kiritsugu lied easily, surprised but impressed somewhat by the magus seeing through him. "If you wish for a guarantee, I've brought with me a geis scroll."

Kiritsugu let the piece of paper fall to the floor, and stepped back and lowered his gun to allow her to read the proposed terms at her own pace. He didn't flinch when she coughed yet again, but he did when she laughed.

"Are you joking?" she spat at him. "Do you really think I would betray Lancer that easily? I'd sooner die before betraying him to the likes of you!"

Kiritsugu glared at her, losing his composure for the first time tonight. He knew of the effects of Diarmuid's Mystic Face, but this was simply ridiculous. "Are you really in love with him?" he asked derisively. "You know as well as I do that it's simply an effect of his Mystic Face…"

"**SHUT UP!**" Sola roared, and ignoring the agony she forced herself onto her feet. Kiritsugu took a step back in shock, surprisingly intimidated by the sight of her glaring hatefully at him while covered in blood and burns. "What do you know of love? You're just a murderer! An assassin…! You know nothing of love! Or about me, so don't you dare lecture me on the matter!"

Kiritsugu narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on his Contender. "Last chance…" he said darkly. "…that geis is your only chance of getting out of this alive."

Sola chuckled, knowing that she was going to die one way or another. Surprisingly, she didn't feel anything about it. She might as well spit on her executioner's face while she had the chance. "Oh I'm sure you can find a way around the geis even if I sign." She spat. "You may be a spell-caster, but that's only a fancy term for an unorthodox magus. That's what we magi do, isn't it? Go around the rules of the world and twist them to our advantage. What's a geis scroll compared to the world?"

The two of them glared at each other for a long moment, and then she sneered as her command spells flared bright. "Lancer…!" Sola spat…and then in the next instant she was falling backwards as the echoes of Kiritsugu's gunshot reverberated amidst the ruined house.

The Magus Killer lowered his Contender, and calmly regarded the all but headless corpse before him. And then he turned and walked away, just another death on his back for the sake of lasting peace.

_That's all it always was._

* * *

"**LADY SOLA…!**" Lancer shouted as he felt his connection to her break, and that moment of inattention would prove fatal. With a shout of fury, Saber swung down hard with a two-handed blow, and cutting Lancer deep from shoulder to hip. As he staggered back, blood exploding from the wound and from his mouth, an expression of surprise on his face, she stepped forward and stabbed Excalibur all the way to the hilt in his heart.

"I'm sorry…" Saber whispered into his ear, the Knight of Fianna slumping onto her and staining her armor and dress with his blood. The two of them fell to their knees, Gae Dearg falling to the ground from nerveless fingers. "…I…I would have wanted to fight you as an equal, but once Kiritsugu defeated your Master…"

"Don't…" Lancer whispered back. "…don't blame yourself King of Knights…you didn't hold back…if you had…it would have been…a greater…dishonor…Lady Sola…she fought and died in…battle of magi…you…won…fairly…"

"…Lancer…" Saber whispered as Lancer pushed himself back, sliding a bit back along Excalibur's blade, her eyes widening as Lancer found the strength to cup her cheek with a hand as he began to fade into prana.

"…you've found a reason to continue…" Lancer said. "…that's good…a knight…must…"

He couldn't finish his sentence, fading away to nothing at that moment, and Saber shook her head sadly before getting to her feet. A flicker of prana drew her attention to Gae Dearg, the crimson spear vanishing before her eyes. "Feeling regretful…?" Kiritsugu asked her, and Saber glanced darkly at him as he approached, his gas mask hanging around his neck.

Kiritsugu opened his mouth to continue, but closed it as Saber levelled Excalibur at him. "Don't…" she said with a tone of warning. "…don't push me, Kiritsugu. A man like you has no ability to understand the meaning of honor."

Kiritsugu closed his eyes and shook his head. "Honor…? It's a nice word but…" he began to say while opening his eyes, but his voice trailed off as he spotted Saber walking away, clearly ignoring everything he was saying.

The man scratched his head and sighed exasperatedly at the sight, and then he too quickly vacated the scene as the sound of approaching police and fire sirens began to be heard converging on the empty battlefield.

* * *

"I see." Kirei said into the phone as he received the news from his father. An anomaly in a magus' residence, the phone was among the few modern innovations in the Tohsaka mansion, used usually by Aoi or Kirei. "I understand. I will inform Tokiomi immediately."

Kirei set the phone down and turned…only to find Archer gazing at him impassively while leaning on the doorframe leading into the living room. "So…" Archer said in a bored voice. "…Lancer has fallen, and to Saber no less."

"That is correct King of Heroes." Kirei said with a bow. "With three Servants dead, this war has entered the intermediate stage."

Archer snorted disdainfully. "Wrong priest…" he said. "…the war has entered the final stage. Or have you forgotten that Caster and Rider are aligned with each other?"

Kirei bowed, and Archer stalked back into the living room. As Kirei went off to inform Tokiomi of this development, Archer sat thoughtfully in one of the chairs in the living room. "So…" he said softly to himself. "…you have found a new reason for yourself, King of Knights? If so, then I shall test you, as I have tested Rider and witnessed Caster's claims to greatness."

Archer's eyes flitted to the side as Tokiomi arrived, wheeled-in by Kirei. "Up and about…?" he asked with an impudent smile. "So, it seems that it takes getting your back broken for you to grow a backbone."

Tokiomi set his jaw as Archer laughed at his joke. "With all due respect Your Majesty…" Tokiomi began. "…would not it be more prudent to neutralize the united front presented by Caster and Rider first?"

Archer's eyes hardened, and fixed themselves viper-like on Tokiomi. "Are you telling me what to do?" he asked dangerously.

"No Your Majesty, I am not." Tokiomi said with a bow. "I am merely offering my advice regarding the war."

"I did not ask for your advice." Archer said disdainfully while looking away. "And in any case, even if it is more prudent, I have no interest in prudence. Caster and Rider are each formidable in their own right, even if the latter has lost his chariot. But together…that's more fun, wouldn't you agree?"

Tokiomi and Kirei alike gaped at the King of Heroes' statement, prompting the blonde to roll his eyes in exasperation. "Dullards…" he snorted. "…well, no matter. I have already judged Caster and Rider as worthy of continuing to the next stage of this farce. Farce though it may be, but as I too am involved in it, I reserve the right to winnow the participants, as per my authority as King. And now it is Saber's turn to be judged. My decision is final, and will not change. Do I make myself clear?"

Tokiomi bowed, and Archer made a dismissive gesture. "You may go." He said, and Kirei wheeled Tokiomi out.

Alone, Archer smirked as he watched rain begin to fall through the windows. Saber…the King of Knights…he knew of 'his' legend, and remembered one aspect of the tale: Avalon, the scabbard of Excalibur, and which guaranteed that King Arthur would never lose a single drop of blood.

_I have the Ultimate Sword, and it seems that she may yet have the Ultimate Shield. Enkidu my friend, will another join our exalted company after so long?_

* * *

Caster paused in her labors deep beneath the mountain, the rough stone of the floor, walls, and ceiling smoothed and decorated with blue, faintly-glowing mosaics in abstract, geometric designs. Natural stone pillars had been replaced by clearly artificial, trapezoidal pillars of black, alchemically-forged metal, with veins of the same blue, liquid metal running through them and glowing to provide a faint but steady source of light.

Caster gestured, and a glowing holographic interface appeared. A few diagnostics later, and she frowned. Lancer had fallen, which meant that Archer would be moving against her and Rider or against Saber soon. She had to hurry.

Standing, she lifted a large glass cylinder, multiple orbs filled with liquid metal clustered around a smaller bronze cylinder in the center. She hoisted the device over a circular, port-like indentation on the floor, and then lowered and twisted it into place in one motion. As the core array was completed, liquid metal began to flow over the walls of the Greater Grail chamber, and Caster nodded in satisfaction as she walked around the narrow ledge surrounding the pit and checked each of the seven other core stabilizers in turn.

An inhuman groan from the endless darkness beneath drew her attention, and the Counter-Guardian sneered. "Oh shut up." She said. "You know as well as I do that thanks to the Obelisks of Light across the city there is absolutely nothing you can do. Well, there's still the Lesser Grail, but I'm confident I can take care of that…issue when the time comes."

Caster laughed without restraint, all but spitting on the face of the third being on the planet which posed the same level of threat to Humanity as the Dog and the Spider. She looked around with satisfaction as the liquid metal hardened into a dark solid and along with its mosaics merged seamlessly with the rebuilt outer sections of the system core of the Grail.

"All that's left now is the 'heart'…" she said, and pulling out a red gem began to chant a spell in Old German. The gem flashed, and Caster took a step over the pit. Red lightning flashed around her feet as a narrow bridge was transmuted into being beneath her feet as she walked to the rough stone pedestal reaching up from the depths.

"…Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern…" Caster said mockingly as she regarded the homunculus serving as the heart of the Greater Grail. "…last Master of the Third Magic, and the Key to the Gate of Heaven. Hail and farewell…"

With one smooth motion, Caster drew a specially-prepared ritual dagger, and viciously plunged it to the hilt into the heart of Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern.

* * *

A/N

Lancer and Sola are dead, sorry for those of you who wanted to have them get a happy ending together, but that doesn't work in the Nasu-verse. Just as someone has to go to jail in National Treasure, someone has to die in Fate.

What does the rebuilt Greater Grail look like? Remember Tron Legacy…? Yeah, that's what the underground tunnels and chambers look like now.

Archer and Saber…hmm…this is probably going to get me a lot of flames, but I actually think they'd make a good couple. Between Gil's Ea and Altria's Avalon, they'd be invincible. Not to mention Altria might actually be able to moderate Gil's excesses…if Enkidu were there too, I wouldn't be surprised if he'd be more like Fate/Prototype's arrogant but fun Gil instead.

Not that it's actually going to happen…

...amusing thought: Sola = Cersei Lannister, Saber = Daenerys Targaryen, Lancer = Ned Stark...LMAO.


	19. Chapter 18

I don't own Fate. Fate is the property of Type-Moon, and no financial gain is made from this or is sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Guardian of Zero

Chapter 18

Irisviel repeatedly clenched and unclenched her fists, and then looked to where her husband was putting his clothes on. "Are you going out already?" she asked. "It's still very early, and most of the day still lies ahead."

"I have some things to attend to, specifically preparations for tonight."

"Lancer has fallen…" Irisviel began to say after a moment. "…only Archer, Rider, and Caster are left. You're going after Archer, aren't you?"

"Of course, I am." Kiritsugu replied. "He's the strongest of the Servants, and his Master's no slouch either."

"Saber should be capable of taking Archer on." Irisviel agreed. "But Tokiomi Tohsaka is not the one you should be worried about."

"Kirei Kotomine…?" Kiritsugu asked, and Irisviel nodded. "You're probably right. As a former Executor alone his combat strength is probably on par with Tohsaka, even without magecraft. But he's probably even more dangerous given what I know of the man. Even though he appears to be empty and depressed, those same traits give him the strengths of a man obsessed but without the weaknesses."

"That's why…" Irisviel pressed. "…take Avalon with you."

Kiritsugu paused doing his buttons, and after a moment he sighed and turned to face her. "Iri…" he began only to be interrupted.

"You know as well as I do that even if you carry on with your plan to place Avalon inside of me it'll all be just delaying the inevitable. Furthermore you'll be placing yourself at greater risk. Rider doesn't seem to be the type for assassination and underhanded tactics, and the same probably goes for Archer, but I doubt Caster falls in their category. You need it more than I do, and you know it."

Kiritsugu looked downcast. "…but…" he whispered, and then his eyes widened as Irisviel quickly closed the distance between them, placing one of her hands on his cheek.

"We've made it this far." She said with a sad smile. "We can't turn back now. And I've told you before, haven't I? I've no problem with being sacrificed for the sake of your dream, especially if it means our Illya will live a happy life free of all burdens."

"…Iri…" Kiritsugu whispered, before she pulled him into a comforting embrace.

"Don't lose heart now." She whispered into his ear. "Otherwise everything up until now will be all for nothing. You're so close to making your dreams reality, so promise me: that you won't give up."

"…I…I promise."

* * *

"Nee-san…!" Sakura shouted happily while running to meet Caster before jumping into her arms. "You're back!"

"Yes well, I had some trouble to take care of." Caster said ruefully. "Sorry for taking so long."

Sakura shook her head before jumping back to the ground. "No, it's alright." She said. "So long as you're safe…"

Caster smiled and ruffled her hair, and then glanced up as Waver approached. "Welcome back Caster." He said. "We've been rather worried about you."

"Were you really?" Caster asked with a raised eyebrow, and Waver frowned at her.

"Of course we were!" he protested. "You're our ally, and Sakura's big sister! Of course we'd be worried!"

Caster smiled and shrugged. "In that case, please accept my apologies for worrying you so." She said. "At any rate I need to speak with Rider. I suppose he's playing video games, isn't he?"

Waver nodded, and Caster nodded back. "…do your best, nee-san!" Sakura said with a wave, and Caster waved back as she and Waver went back to their studies. Caster then sighed, and made her way to the living room where Rider was busy playing with his video games. He glanced at her as she approached and took a seat nearby, and then redirected his gaze back to his games.

"Hey there Caster…" he began. "…where were you all this time?"

"I was making preparations." She replied.

"For what…?"

"The future, of course; what else is there?"

Rider paused and glanced back at her. "You know I trust you, right?" he said. "Why is there such a need for all this secrecy?"

Caster smiled sadly and shook her head before looking towards where Waver and Sakura were quietly discussing their respective studies in magic. "It is not I that you should trust…" she finally answered as Rider followed her gaze, only for him to glance sharply at her upon hearing her words. "…it is them that you should trust."

Caster sighed and scratched her head before continuing. "If hell did exist, I certainly deserve to go there, not least for evading responsibility and passing it on to the next generation." She said with sad amusement. "But it's their world, and I believe their spirit will finally shift the course of Human history from the lifeless and doomed world of the Land of Steel to the grand destiny dreamed of by the Great Mother so long ago. Therefore now I must ask you, King of Conquerors: do you trust Waver and Sakura?"

Rider raised an eyebrow before sitting back on the couch. "Just who do you think I am?" he said with a faint smile. "I am Iskandar the King of Conquerors, aren't I? Do you really think I could have gone as far as I have without trusting in others?"

Caster blinked and then laughed softly before giving an apologetic bow. "In that case, please accept my apologies." She said. "It seems that I have underestimated you. If you please, would you care to listen to a tale from this sinful woman?"

"You're too harsh on yourself." Rider admonished sadly. "But at least you aren't consumed by it. Very well, I have some time. Let's hear this tale of yours."

* * *

_The House of Einzbern is an ancient bloodline of magi and alchemists from Germany, famed for their skill in the forging and shaping of metal and flesh. Weapons, armor, equipment and even living beings…the alchemists of Einzbern were among the finest in the world, held in awe and respect due to their lineage and achievements._

_But their greatest possession was the third of five otherworldly powers stolen by the best and brightest of men from beyond the limits of the world: the Third Magic, the Heaven's Feel. It gave power and complete understanding over the soul, opening the doorway to immortality, resurrection, and perhaps even transcendence._

_And it was lost. But it would not be borne. It would be reclaimed, no matter the cost._

_Einzbern knew that there was only one way to regain a lost magic, and that was to revisit where it had come from in the first place: Akasha, the Root, and the Origin of All Things. For the sake of reclaiming their lost glory, the House of Einzbern did the unthinkable, and aligned themselves with the exiled Makiri of Russia, and the secretive Tohsaka of Japan, and together sought to build and open a gateway to Heaven itself. The Einzbern provided the means to build the gate, the Makiri provided the means to open it, and the Tohsaka provided the means to support it. All three wove a deception to ensnare their fellow magi and have them unknowingly assist in the opening of the gate. And by all rights, it should have worked._

_It failed utterly._

_Over a century passed and despite the efforts of the three founding families the gate remained closed, and Heaven remained beyond their reach. For the House of Einzbern it was maddening. Their precious Third Magic remained lost, and bitterness and resentment set in._

_It was no longer about reclaiming what was lost. All they wanted was victory at any price, to prove themselves as the ones who were ultimately worthy to claim the Holy Grail, forgetting the purpose behind their creation, and the dangers held in check by the very rules they themselves imposed over the contest._

_Fifty years ago, during the Third Holy Grail War, Einzbern unleashed a terrible evil on the world in the name of victory. A Heroic Spirit was no longer enough, and they sought to bring an invincible demon into the world to claim the Holy Grail for them. Angra Mainyu, the god of darkness…or so they thought._

_In truth, the very nature of the Grail prohibited the summoning of true Divine Spirits. 'Angra Mainyu' it turned out was among the weakest of heroes, barely stronger than a Human. It fell first, and so was Einzbern defeated and humiliated._

_And so began the nightmare._

_For Avenger – as 'Angra Mainyu' called itself – was not a hero in that he earned the veneration of mankind, but became a hero by being sacrificed by his own people as the embodiment of all the world's evil. And that what is he became: like the god he was named after, he become All of the World's Evil._

_Everything he once was, everything he could have been, ceased to be, simply becoming a mass of hatred and evil created simply so a forgotten people in the lands of Central Asia could cleanse themselves of the darkness in their hearts. And evil as he was despite no fault of his own, his intentions became evil as well._

_And when he fell, anomalous as he was within the mysteries of the Grail, he could not return to the Throne of Heroes. Instead he remained trapped within the Grail, and while he was separate from it he was also part of it. And he slumbered, waiting for the gate to open, no longer to lead to Heaven, but to unleash him on the world, so that he may bless it with all the evils that had forced upon him._

_For that is what he had become: Angra Mainyu - All of the World's Evil._

* * *

"Some rules…" Caster continued. "…are not meant to be broken."

"I know that much." Rider agreed quietly. "Am I to take it that simply using the Grail will destroy us all?"

"Not quite…" Caster disagreed. "…I've repaired the gate, preventing Angra Mainyu from using it to enter the world from there. However he may still be able to enter the world by forcing his way through the Lesser Grail."

"What?"

"The Gate of Heaven or the Greater Grail…" Caster explained. "…is the true form of the Grail. It allows direct access for one person to Akasha. However there is also the Lesser Grail, which is meant to provide the façade of an 'omnipotent wish machine'…"

_It was a half-truth, but there were some things that Rider didn't need to know._

"…only one may be used. Should the Greater Grail be opened, then the Lesser Grail cannot be used, and vice-versa. Unfortunately, now that I've prevented him from accessing the Greater Grail…"

"…once the conditions are met…" Rider finished grimly. "…then he'll use the Lesser Grail to damn the world to hell. Really now…this war is lost…"

"This campaign is lost…" Caster corrected him. "…but the war may yet be won. When I repaired the Greater Grail, I ensured that in the future the Lesser Grail will be rendered incapable of functioning. All we need to do now is to destroy the current Lesser Grail. Furthermore, it seems that over the past four wars enough prana is backed-up within the Grail that the next war will probably take place within the next ten years."

"…I see…" Rider said while nodding and looking towards Waver and Sakura. "…this level of long-term planning, very impressive work here Caster. And you intend to entrust that future campaign to Waver and your sister?"

"Not I…" Caster said with a shake of her head. "…that's why I asked you if you trusted them."

Rider chuckled. "Alright then…" he said while picking up his game controller. "…we'll do things your way. One more question then."

"Very well…" Caster conceded. "…but afterwards I have a question for you as well."

"It's only fair, I suppose." Rider said with a laugh. "How did you know how to fix the Grail?"

"Oh that? In life I was briefly apprenticed under a certain vampire who also advised the founding families when they were building the Grail. He taught me a few things, and I merely applied those teachings. Granted it took me a year to finish the theory and prepare the materials, but I managed to get it done. Surprisingly, repairs only took a night to finish compared to all the time needed for preparation."

"Well, life is like that I suppose. So, what's your question?"

Caster locked eyes with Rider. "Will you remember?" she asked, the question simple but profound.

Rider again glanced at their Masters. "That's the thing, isn't it?" he replied. "As Servants, we cease to be upon our destruction, and any further incarnations of us that are summoned in the future lack our memories. But, I have never forgotten any of my friends and allies. I believe that enough of a chance exists to risk it."

Caster smiled and bowed. "Then I'll believe in you as well." She said before rising and moving to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a few more preparations to finish ensuring that the ending of this campaign only ends in seeming defeat, when in truth we have snatched ultimate victory from the jaws of defeat."

Rider chuckled and waved her off. He'd trusted her so far, and thus there was no point in distrusting her now.

* * *

Archer balanced on top of a radio spire, moonlight flashing off of his golden armor, his crimson eyes staring down over the city as he searched for tonight's opponent. He would not be kept waiting for long, and the blonde's lips twitched into a smile as he spotted Saber roaring down a road on her motorcycle.

Archer's smile faded slightly at that, disappointed that a fellow Heroic Spirit would deign to lower themselves to make use of the toys of this modern era. It was fast though, he had to admit that much so it wasn't a total loss.

He gestured, and the golden portals of the Gate of Babylon opened around him. Metal flashed as multiple blades lanced towards Saber, who veered and swerved wildly to avoid the Noble Phantasms raining down on her. Archer's smile returned in full as the other blonde skillfully avoided ranged death, his attacks leaving naught but smoking craters in her wake.

…_most impressive…_

Archer narrowed his eyes as he narrowed down the Gate of Babylon's cone of interception, his Noble Phantasms raining down faster and with increasing accuracy. On the ground, Saber grit her teeth as she realized Archer gaining her measure, even as a spear blew apart the road several meters before her.

_Damn…_

Saber pulled up, and then kicked herself off of the motorcycle, donning her armor in a flash of light as she somersaulted backwards. Gleaming blades tore the machine apart, but Excalibur shone bright as she parried aside those lancing towards her. More Noble Phantasms slammed into the ground, but Saber was already moving, running to and up the wall of a nearby skyscraper as a blur of blue and silver.

Archer continued to smile, the Gate of Babylon continuing to fire and trailing Saber's blurred form with a trail of dust and debris. Finally she reached the rooftop, and jumped high in an arc towards another skyscraper just beside the one on whose spire he was standing on. Rather than try and take her down mid-flight, Archer aimed the Gate of Babylon where she would probably land, and let loose with a full volley.

It didn't hit. Saber landed in a ready crouch, and with a two-handed, horizontal swing, she scattered the blades flying towards her. Archer applauded softly. "A magnificent show Saber." He congratulated her while jumping down from the spire and onto the rooftop. "It seems that my assumption that you've found yourself once more wasn't wrong."

"You weren't wrong, King of Heroes." Saber replied coolly. "I apologize for forgetting myself in the past. It was unbecoming of my legacy."

"Indeed…" Archer agreed with a satisfied nod. "…the King of Knights must stand for 'his' ideals and responsibilities, and not pass them onto another. Now that you finally show your true colors, I shall test your worth both as a king…and as a prospective bride."

Saber's eyes went wide, while Archer's narrowed. "Are…are you serious?" she asked incredulously. "Did…did you just propose to me?"

"You overthink the matter." Archer said. "I only said that you were a prospective bride."

Saber ground her teeth…and then gasped in shock as a portal to the Gate of Babylon opened and Archer pulled out a very familiar sword. "You recognize it…?" he said with amusement. "Of course you should. This is Merodach, which was the template for the Sword in the Tree which grants Sovereignty from Norse mythology, which in turn is the template for the Sword in the Stone which chooses the King. It's not nearly as well-known as its descendants, but that doesn't matter to me."

Archer briefly closed his eyes, and then in a flash of gold he jumped high in an arc and brought Merodach down in a one-handed swing towards Saber's head. Saber caught the blow, half-sinking to her knees while half-turning and then throwing Archer away. He landed on his feet, and then charged forward to close the distance before Saber could do so. Saber's eyes widened as she was forced back step-by-step as Archer launched a ferocious barrage of one-handed swings at her, sparks flying as Merodach repeatedly cut against Excalibur.

"My decision shall be made…" Archer said as Saber locked his sword against hers, their faces just inches from each other. "…once I see for myself the worth of the Ultimate Shield."

Saber growled as she pushed Archer back a step, and then cried out as she used prana burst to hurl him back even further. The golden king smirked with satisfaction as he regained his footing before running to meet Saber's charge. "Show it to me…" he said as their blades met yet again. "…show me Avalon, the Ever-Distant Utopia!"

* * *

The Contender barked, sending a .30-30 round at supersonic speeds at the priest guarding the door leading into the Zenjou mansion. The round shattered against and broke a Black Key, Kirei already swooping down on Kiritsugu. "Time Alter…" Kiritsugu began, beginning to dodge. "…Double Accel…!"

Time slowed to a crawl as relativity kicked-in, but even then Kiritsugu had to bite back a curse as Kirei's skill in close-quarters proved challenging even with Time Alter active. Dancing around the priest's kicks and blows, Kiritsugu stepped around and past the man. As Time Alter came to an end, he levelled his Calico and opened fire on full-auto.

Kirei's arms blurred, swinging the Black Keys between his fingers to intercept all of Kiritsugu's shots. As the hammer struck an empty chamber, Kiritsugu raised his Contender, firing an Origin Bullet this time. The priest charged forward, all of his Black Keys shattering upon impact and one of his otherwise-defunct command-spells vanishing. Kiritsugu's eyes widened is surprise as Kirei closed, raining down hammer-like blows on his chest.

Bone shattered and organs ruptured from the priest's blows, and Kiritsugu spat blood as Kirei kicked him flying to land with bone-breaking force against the garden wall. More blood was spat out as Kiritsugu slid and finally laid still on the ground. The priest looked at the apparently-dead man for a few moments before turning away…and then he whirled and charged towards Kiritsugu, who was rising to his feet while reloading his Contender.

"Time Alter…" he spat. "…Quadruple Accel…!" Time slowed and Kiritsugu danced to the side, avoiding a decapitating blow from Kirei. The Contender barked, and to his surprise Kirei managed to dodge, the .30.-30 round shattering his left arm even as the priest threw the Black Keys in his right hand at Kiritsugu. Kiritsugu dodged and reloaded, levelling the Contender at Kirei as Time Alter came to an end.

Light glinted off of a fresh set of Black Keys in Kirei's right hand, the Executor and the Magus Killer glaring at each other. Their battlefield was silent and still…and then a flicker of movement caught their attention, the two men glancing in wary surprise at several cone-shaped projectile burying themselves into the ground of the Zenjou property.

"What…?" Kirei barely managed to say before the rear ends of the cones slid up into the air on metal poles, clouds of white smoke erupting across the garden. "The smell of blood…?"

"Blood…?" Kiritsugu said with mounting horror. "No, it's iron! Shit…it's a trap!"

Electricity arced between the projectiles, and both men screamed in agony as thousands of volts ripped through their bodies. "You boys enjoy the shock of your lives." Caster called out to them as she calmly strolled up to the front door. "I have business inside."

She kicked the door in…and promptly staggered back as she received a face full of shot. "W-what…?" she stammered out, more surprised than hurt.

_As if shotguns could hurt Servants._

Caster smiled indulgently as her grandfather fired his shotgun a second time, peppering her chest with metal shot. "Brave…" she commended him. "…but ultimately foolish…I would like you to sleep now."

The prana-laced command took effect immediately, the old man crumpling to the floor while a thud from deeper in the mansion indicated the same had happened to her grandmother. Smiling with triumph, Caster stepped over the threshold and swept up the stairs to the upper floors. A few moments of magical sensing later, and she kicked down the door leading to a spacious room.

Rin and Aoi were cowering against the far wall, and Caster would have laughed at the sight of her mother shakily holding a kitchen knife. "Don't make me use this." She said, and Caster scoffed before slowly walking in. "Stop…! I said stop!"

"Do you really think you stand a chance?" Caster said scornfully, literally grabbing the knife out of Aoi's hands and throwing it to a corner. Aoi and Rin alike flinched, and then relaxed as Caster smiled. "Come now…" she said while gently cupping Aoi's face. "…I wouldn't hurt a child. Just a question: are you really willing to give your life for Rin?"

Aoi's eyes hardened. "Of course I would! What mother wouldn't give her life for her child?" she snarled, and then her eyes widened in fear as Caster's smile turned into a scowl.

"Then why did you allow Sakura to be sent to the Matou?" Caster asked venomously, all the while grabbing Aoi by the hair and bending her double and driving a knee into her midsection.

"Mother…!" Rin cried out as Caster grabbed Aoi by the collar and threw her at the cabinet with enough force to break the doors.

"If I hadn't come then and there, then history would have repeated itself!" Caster spat before turning on Rin. The little girl recoiled in fear, and struggled frantically as Caster pushed a chloroform-soaked cloth onto her face. Rin struggled for a few moments before finally slumping into unconsciousness.

Caster ignored Aoi's pained moans as she picked up her younger self bridal-style before walking out. "W-wait…" Aoi said weakly. "…w-where are you…?"

"Negotiations require leverage to be successful." Caster said scornfully over a shoulder, ignoring her mother's tearful pleas behind her, continuing on her way. As she swept from the mansion, a gesture deactivated the trap, and the exhausted and badly-burnt Kiritsugu and Kirei alike collapsed to the ground.

Caster briefly paused to meet their accusing gazes with her own sapphire eyes. And then chuckling, she swept away with her younger self slumped in her arms.

_Victory is already assured._

* * *

A/N

Yes I know the Grail isn't like that, but obviously Caster can't tell the whole truth to Rider (and I don't want to spoil what happens in the sequel).

As for the mentions of Shirou in the reviews, you're wrong, since Caster didn't orphan Shirou...yet. Yes, Shirou Emiya will show up – it can't be Fate/Stay Night without that idiot – though you might be shocked or amused by the way I intend to portray him. Or both…the canon pairings (Saber, Rin, Sakura) will not apply, the pairing will be…right the hint is: technically it's incest.


	20. Chapter 19

I don't own Fate. Fate is the property of Type-Moon, and no financial gain is made from this or is sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Guardian of Zero

Chapter 19

Gold and silver flashed over the skies of Fuyuki City, the King of Heroes and the King of Knights leaping from building to building as they fought each other with everything they had. Or at least that was in Saber's case, as only one being could hope to face Archer at his mightiest. Even then, the King of Heroes' spirit burned like fire, Merodach's blade gleaming as its master wielded it against the embodiment of all of Humanity's hopes and dreams.

Sparks flew as Saber and Archer crossed blades, the two of them springing back and then quickly charging forward to press their attack. Archer favored fast and vicious attacks, unleashing a series of vicious slashes that Saber for the most part managed to avoid or parry, but the few that got through marred her silvered armor with a sobering array of dull gashes. However she gave as good as she got, her solid and powerful blows immediately halting Archer's momentum, allowing her to immediately drive him back with a swiftly-followed-up counterattack.

Shouting, she delivered a two-handed blow with everything she had, Merodach's blade lasting barely for a second before it broke with the scream of over-strained metal. Archer's eyes betrayed his surprise only for a second, and then they narrowed with determination.

Snarling, he leapt back and avoided a horizontal slash aimed at his belly by Saber. Saber cursed under her breath; unlike Archer's attacks which had left her armor scarred and pitted, her attack had barely damaged his armor at all, despite her last attack having more force behind it than any of Archer's attacks that had gotten through her guard.

_As should be expected from the King of Heroes – his armor is superior to mine._

Gold lit up the night sky as the Gate of Babylon opened, and gleaming streaks flashed through the air as Noble Phantasms rained down on Saber. Saber parried most of them, but was forced to give ground from the sheer force of the assault, leaping back from the roof and somersaulting to land heavily on a park below on the ground. Excalibur flashed, and Gungnir was parried to the side, flying off to destroy several buildings in the distance.

She didn't have time to ponder this, as Archer resumed his attack, a surprisingly plain sword in his hand, but Saber could only gasp as the first strike was accompanied by a burst of light so similar to yet so different from Excalibur and sent her flying. "That was unsightly, King of Knights." Archer taunted her. "Is Excalibur not the holiest of swords? And yet this sword, Durandal – the Unparalleled Sword of Legend – has holy miracles that seem to eclipse your own."

"Strong words…" Saber shouted back, setting into a stance as prana flared around her. "…let's put them to the test, shall we?"

Archer smirked as she used prana burst to quickly close the distance, but the same smirk vanished as he found himself being hard-pressed to parry or avoid Saber's furious counterattack. He cursed inwardly, a series of blows with her expected strength but rivalling his speed driving him back all the while jarring his sword arm.

Once again, she raised Excalibur two-handed over a shoulder with a shout, intending to break his sword. With a growl, Archer invoked Durandal's second miracle, preventing its destruction but forcing him back all the way to the park's edge all the while briefly blinding him from the flash of the sword's invocation.

Saber took advantage of this momentary weakness, closing the gap between them by means of prana burst and knocking Durandal from Archer's hand and sending it flying into the air. The Gate of Babylon flashed open as she aimed Excalibur at Archer's chest, and forcing her to spring back barely in time.

_At point-blank range…Excalibur would not be able to defend her from the Gate of Babylon's onslaught…_

Metal lanced at her but she parried them all despite being driven back to the far edge of the park from Archer. She glared at him, but he remained unaffected, standing on his side of the battlefield with his arms crossed and silhouetted by the golden light pouring out of the endless depths of his treasuries.

"Impressive swordsmanship Saber…" he congratulated her but still with that faint tone of condescension in his voice that left her grinding her teeth. "…I have to admit that your skill in swords is at least on par with if not greater than my own. Your spirit is strong, and your sword worthy of your rank. Your beauty also far surpasses that of any woman of this dull era, and might even be considered on par with some of Uruk's fairest."

"Should I be saying thank you, King of Heroes?" she shot back. "Flattery isn't particularly commendable, don't you know?"

"Watch your tongue, woman." Archer said, and Saber narrowed her eyes at the irritation in his voice. "The King is always sincere. I never flatter anyone. A King never flatters anyone. Didn't your mother teach you that?"

Saber ground her teeth at the mention of her mother, but was preempted when Archer raised a hand. "Perhaps that was uncalled-for…" he admitted grudgingly. "…but at any rate I assure you that I was perfectly sincere earlier, and I will not tolerate future doubt regarding my sincerity."

"Apology accepted…" Saber said, taking her stance and holding Excalibur in a two-handed grip. "…shall we not finish this battle then, now that we've reached an understanding of a sort?"

"Indeed…" Archer said with a nod. "…but you have yet to show me what I came to see. Saber, do you really believe you can defeat me without your ultimate Noble Phantasm?"

Saber just stared at him, and after a moment he sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "That's the way it is then…" he said while gesturing with a hand. After a moment, a portal rippled open and slid out a most unusual sword. The golden guard was rather large, and ornately decorated with flowing blue cuneiform script, but what caught Saber's attention – and sent cold shivers down her spine – was the cylindrical blade with its red, glowing cuneiform inscriptions.

"…be warned, King of Knights…" Archer said darkly. "…this sword…Ea…is the Ultimate Sword. Long before this world as we know it came to be, before the idea of gods or swords came to be, an unnamed god forged this sword and split Heaven and Earth apart to create the world. Do not think that your precious Excalibur can counter it! If you do not wish to die, then bring it out: the Ultimate Shield, Avalon!"

"A proud boast…!" Saber said, Excalibur flashing bright in her hands. "Let's see if you can live up to it!"

Archer merely raised Ea before him, his eyes narrowing as its three segments began to spin and space-time buckled around the drill-like blade. "_Fool…_" he thought as he held Ea high and braced himself. "_…don't say I didn't warn you, woman!_"

Saber crouched, golden light peaking around her as she braced herself for Excalibur's release. "EX…" she began.

"Enuma…" Archer said at the same time, bright red light streaming around him towards his sword as the very fabric of Gaea's reality tore.

"…CALIBUR…!"

"…**ELISH…!**"

The blinding, all-powerful blast of light erupted towards the King of Heroes, and for a moment Saber allowed herself to relax, taking assurance in the unbroken promise that Excalibur embodied. A promise that would be broken as the golden light was snuffed out in an instant, and in that same instant of horror, she saw it: a burning hell-scape of fire and molten rock, a lifeless globe of fiery death and destruction beneath the star-speckled darkness of space, and in the midst of it all was a piercingly-bright point of light.

Enuma Elish: the Star of Creation that Split Apart Heaven and Earth.

An instant of awe-inspiring and horrifying revelation, and then her scream was cut off by the howling of the vortex of distorted space-time and atmosphere as the raw power of Ea blasted her halfway through the city in an unstoppable torrent of destruction.

Ea's tri-segments ceased their rotary movement, and Archer sighed as he lowered his sword. After a moment he held it up again, regarding it closely with his crimson eyes. "Excalibur was barely worthy of you…" he said, speaking to his sword as though it were alive.

_His mother had implied as much to him when he was a child, warning him to treat Ea with the utmost respect. Respect due only to one other Noble Phantasm, named in honor of his one and only friend._

"…it would have been more fitting for you to match your peerless might against Avalon. Such a shame…"

Archer shook his head, returning Ea to his treasury as he turned to leave…and then his eyes went wide as blood fountained into the night, a piercing pain erupting from the middle of his chest. Archer staggered back, coughing up blood as he regarded Gae Bolg's crimson form plunging through his heart with shock and surprise.

"…Tokiomi…" he hissed angrily as he began to fade. "…you treacherous worm…"

* * *

_A few minutes ago…_

Tokiomi was taking tea, alone in his living room, fully-confident in Archer's ability to defeat Saber and in Kirei's ability to finally finish off that troublesome man named Kiritsugu Emiya. After all, even if she was 'King Arthur' Saber was still centuries if not millennia younger than Archer, and as any magus worth the name could tell you, older was always better. As for Kiritsugu, the man would no doubt think that his defenses were centered on his person.

It was true to an extent, but given what had happened to the Lord El-Melloi and to his successor as Lancer's Master, Tokiomi had to plan for…unorthodox tactics. Kirei would prevent his family from being targeted – they were the only oblique attack route against him – while Archer would take Saber down.

At any rate, Tokiomi was looking forward to hear of Emiya's demise. The man was an utter disgrace as a magus, lowering himself to make use of modern weapons and technology in place of proper and perfectly-serviceable magic. Caster might have been a failure ideology-wise, but at least she still had proper magus pride.

He raised his teacup to his lips to take a drink of the soothing, dark liquid…and then an explosion behind him sent him tumbling across the room, showered by the broken remains of the wall, windows, and the furniture alike. More explosions in the background indicated the brute force destruction of the Tohsaka property's defenses.

"DADDY, I'M HOME!" Caster shouted in a mocking, singsong tone as she walked through the smoking ruin that was once the front of the Tohsaka mansion. "Aren't you supposed to say 'welcome home'?"

"Caster…!" Tokiomi hissed as he lay prone on the floor, still paralyzed from the waist down. "You…!"

His words trailed off and his eyes widened in horror as Caster fell to a crouch, a gleaming dagger in one hand held to the throat of the unconscious Rin who lay nestled in her other arm.

"Now that I've gotten hold your attention…" she said coldly. "…shall we not negotiate a peaceful conclusion to our little family feud?"

"Coward…!" he spat, and she laughed at him.

"Am I now?" she replied mockingly. "I am simply being what you taught me to be: a cold, heartless, calculating, and inhuman magus capable and willing to do anything to reach her goal. Or don't you like it when the boot is on the other foot?"

Tokiomi ground his teeth, and Caster held her dagger closer to Rin's throat. "Don't be rash." She warned him. "I've no doubt that you could repair damage to my younger self's physical body with ease so long as I don't damage major nerves, but you won't like what's coating this blade."

Tokiomi's eyes narrowed and then widened with suspicion and mounting horror. "Poison…?" he gasped out, and Caster grinned with sadistic enjoyment.

"A little something the alchemists at Atlas cooked-up for the Enforcers…" she explained gleefully. "…and the formula for which I got my hands on while I was running errands for the Wizard Marshall. It doesn't really hurt the victim…at first. You see, it slowly but inevitably degrades the victim's magic circuits, and with them the major nerves as well. Depending on the dosage, the degradation period varies, but this little dagger is dosed to take effect within a year. And there's no antidote, to say nothing of the fact that the poison itself won't be developed for a couple more decades or so, so there's no poison to develop an antidote for. Would you care to know what effects it has apart from destroying one's ability to use magic? At best little Rin here will be paralyzed. At worst…well, there's death I suppose, but there's also the risk of dementia among other nervous disorders."

"No…" Tokiomi said desperately, unwilling to lose what was left of his legacy. "…please Caster…don't do this, I beg you…"

Caster laughed again. "You're begging." She said with satisfaction. "Good, now you know at least some fraction of the despair my sister felt, when she screamed and begged to no avail, no thanks to you. Unlike Zouken though, I am not unreasonable. You still have two command spells, do you not? Use them, and have Archer commit suicide."

Tokiomi's eyes went wide, and Caster smiled cruelly. "Why the surprise…?" she asked. "That man is truly the strongest of all Servants, and a frontal attack against him would be an exercise in futility. This is the only truly viable way of defeating him."

"...do you really think Sakura would like to see you right now?" Tokiomi snapped, and Caster chuckled.

"Of course not…" she said with a tone clearly indicating that it should have been obvious. "…but she does not need to know what she does not need to know…yet. I have carefully shielded her from the harshness of reality, all the while ensuring that she becomes a leading member of the next generation of magi led by the Lord El-Melloi II."

Tokiomi ground his teeth, and Caster's smile faded while her dagger pressed harder against Rin's flesh, just barely avoiding cutting in. "I will not ask a second time." She warned, and two pairs of sapphire eyes bored into each other. After several moments, Tokiomi gave in, closing his eyes in resigned despair.

"Forgive me Rin…" he said as his command spells flared bright. "…I've failed as a magus. By the power of the command spells, I command you Archer to kill yourself."

Caster sneered in disgust. In the end, even with his daughter's life on the line, all he could think of was his legacy. Bastard…

"Are you happy now?" Tokiomi spat at her, and Caster smiled as she withdrew her weapon and placed Rin on one of the cushions splayed out across the floor.

"Yes, I think this will do just fine." She said cheerfully. "Oh, and one more thing…"

She raised her dagger and threw it at a wall where it shattered into sparkling motes of prana, revealing its hollow nature as a mere projection. "…I was bluffing."

Tokiomi's eyes widened in horrified realization, and then Caster kicked him across the room to slam loudly against the wall before pinning him against the floor with her foot. "It's time that we pay our debts to my sister." Caster said, while drawing her Azoth Dagger. "Do you recognize this? It's the same Azoth Dagger that you have, and which I inherited. How fitting, that it will be used to obtain Sakura her rightful inheritance."

"No…" Tokiomi gasped in denial as Rin crouched down and grabbed his arm. "…the Tohsaka Crest belongs to you! Not to Sakura…! It's your inheritance as the elder child! Why…?"

"**SHUT UP!**" Caster roared. "The true heir should have been her, not I! She was stronger than me! She was always the better among the two of us! The fact that she still had the heart to fall in love despite everything that had been done to her, when I couldn't even see the injustice before my eyes despite having everything I could ask for, is proof of that! And I will see that she gets what is due to her!"

With a scream of hatred, Caster swung her dagger and Tokiomi screamed in agony as his right arm was severed from his body. Blood exploded in crimson fountains, pooling beneath and around the man. Caster sneered before reaching into her crest and used a fire spell to cauterize the injury.

"Father…!" Rin shouted as she came to and Caster stood, staring in silent bemusement as Rin ran to and knelt by her father's side. "Get away from him, bad lady!"

Caster smiled sadly and shook her head before crouching down and cupping Rin's face with one hand, her other hand holding her father's severed arm. "Such misplaced admiration…" she said softly while staring into her younger self's eyes. "…I had considered taking you with me, but considering the depths of loyalty you have to…this, that might not be such a good idea."

"I'll never forgive you!" Rin shouted, swatting away Caster's hand. "You hurt my father! You hurt mother! I hate you!"

"Strong words…" Caster said with a nod. "…the choice has been made. By all means stay with him if it makes you happy. Whether or not this is a good thing will be judged not by I but by her when she returns to claim the rest of her inheritance."

Caster stood and regarded Rin coolly for a moment before turning to leave. "Your eyes are alive…" she said as she swept away. "…but be warned: learn to walk you own path, or the day will come when those eyes are left hollow and empty, and your spirit be lost to yourself."

_For the sake of Rin's own free choice, I shall spare father's life. Sakura, I entrust my younger self's fate to you. You walk the Way of the King…I cannot break her from this course of self-destruction…but perhaps you can…_

* * *

A/N

Sorry for the long wait (again), but life calls.

Sorry for the short chapter too, but I didn't want to ruin the conclusion of the Caster vs Tokiomi fight or rather stomp by adding more to the chapter. I hope the two battles are at least satisfactory, although a part of me feels a bit...unsatisfied. Oh well, this story's come far already, and I don't want to rewrite it, so just tell me if its lacking and I'll do what I can to avoid repeating such mistakes in the sequel. Hmm…Saber's not dead, but she's not in good shape either. That's all for now I suppose.

Oh yes, since you seem to love Kirei so much, I brought him back and edited the last chapter!


	21. Chapter 20

I don't own Fate. Fate is the property of Type-Moon, and no financial gain is made from this or is sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Guardian of Zero

Chapter 20

Kiritsugu paced unhappily around the hallway outside of Irisviel's rooms, waiting for the Overseer to finish examining her. The battle during the previous night had been quite intense, and not only him but even Saber had been defeated. Thankfully though Saber had survived, but Kiritsugu had to use a command spell to order her to recover immediately.

Of greater concern was that Archer had been killed, apparently forced to commit suicide. Considering that Caster had taken Rin Tohsaka hostage, it was quite obvious that Tokiomi's hand had been forced. But even so…Archer's death should not have the effect on Irisviel that it had.

Even with the power of four Servants in her, Irisviel should not be a catatonic shell, and while paralyzed she should still be able of thought and speech. The situation had so concerned him that he'd actually contacted the Overseer – whom he suspected of being an ally of the Tohsaka – to check up on her functions as the Lesser Grail.

_There's nothing wrong in being concerned about one's wife, but considering her opinions and who or what I am…_

Kiritsugu stopped pacing as the door opened and a grim-faced Risei Kotomine emerged. The priest was far from happy, seeing as all their plans had gone down the drain with Tokiomi being knocked out of the war…but this took the cake to use a mundane expression.

"Well…?" Kiritsugu began. "What's wrong with her?"

"I'm sure you're aware of Archer's true identity." The priest said with a sigh. "It seems that we've underestimated him, even in death. As a Human from the Age of the Gods, it would seem that his soul's conceptual weight is far greater than anything we've expected."

Kiritsugu bit back a curse at this development. If the implications of Risei's statement were correct, then that would mean…

"How heavy are we talking about here?"

"Currently your wife has six Servants' worth of power in her." Risei answered grimly, and Kiritsugu briefly gaped at him before recovering himself.

"But that means…!"

"Yes…" Risei said with a nod. "…the Lesser Grail is primed. All that needs to be done to end this war is to bring her to one of the system's foci and to activate it."

The Magus Killer and the Overseer locked gazes for several moments. Finally the priest broke the silence. "The focus for the Heaven's Feel is located at the Fuyuki Civic Center." He said. "Be warned, no doubt Caster has already deduced this. It may not be my place to say this, but perhaps it would be for the best if you preempted her and her ally by completing the Lesser Grail before they come to you and seize it for themselves."

"I'll take that under advisement." Kiritsugu replied, and Risei nodded before turning to leave.

* * *

Rider, Waver, and Sakura walked down the street, the latter two wary of an argument between their Servants earlier that morning. They had missed the details, but it seemed that Archer had been defeated and Tokiomi Tohsaka eliminated as a threat, only Rider didn't seem too happy about it.

_Caster had probably used an underhanded tactic._

Regardless, their alliance was still intact and at Caster's suggestion the three of them had gone out for lunch while Caster finished preparations for the final battle of the Fourth Holy Grail War, which would probably take place later on at night. Rider had acquiesced, but something about the whole situation seemed fishy to his Master, especially since Caster had been rather mysterious about those preparations.

_It almost seems like she's hiding something from us. Normally I'd blame magus secrecy, but Rider looks like he knows what Caster is planning. If so, then why hide it from us?_

At any rate though Sakura didn't seem to mind, and so he had decided to let the matter go. "So…" he decided to ask instead. "…where do we go first?"

Sakura responded by pulling on his sleeve. "I'm hungry." She said, and Waver's eyes twitched.

"Seriously…?" he said incredulously. "It's only been two hours! And you ate so much at breakfast too!"

"But that was hours ago!" Sakura responded unhappily. "I'm hungry now!"

Rider laughed uproariously, his sour mood evaporating like mist in the sunshine. "Come now boy…" he said while placing a hand on his Master's shoulder. "…why not indulge her? She's just a little girl, so let her indulge herself while she can. And while I don't know about you, I certainly wouldn't mind a bite to eat right about now."

Sakura nodded and beamed in agreement, and Waver threw up his hands in exasperation. "Oh fine…" he grumbled. "…let's go find someplace to eat."

Sakura and Rider's smiles grew wider, and the latter gave her a wink and caused her to giggle. About half an hour later, the three of them were seated at a table in a street corner diner. "Hmm…yes…delicious…!" Rider exclaimed while chomping down on double-patty burgers. "We didn't have anything like this back then, and I daresay I've found a treasure of the world here!"

Sakura laughed at Waver's expense as the boy palmed his face at all the attention Rider's comments were getting, to say nothing of the hole in his wallet opened by Rider basically ordering every item in the menu that caught his attention.

_Everything catches his attention._

"Really now…" Rider said good-naturedly. "…you really should lighten up boy. We're almost at the finish line, so you can relax a bit."

"That's not the point!" Waver erupted, but after noticing the surprised gazes from others customers he lowered his voice and leaned forward. "I'm just saying that you shouldn't draw so much attention."

"Can that even be done?" Sakura commented. "The king is rather…um…attention-grabbing…?"

Rider laughed as Waver deflated, no doubt realizing the truth of Sakura's statement. Rider was easily the largest Servant both in terms of mass and height, and the way he dressed – his shirt had the word 'admirable' printed on it in **BIG RED **letters – without even saying anything he would draw attention whether or not he wanted to.

"Listen up Waver and Sakura…" Rider said. "…I understand that you have certain obligations and expectations to meet, but all the same they shouldn't rule your lives. There's not much point in living your life in a way that leaves you a lifeless shell."

"I understand that much." Waver protested, and Rider nodded before continuing.

"Good…" he said. "…then you should also remember that the greatest victories are won without unnecessary death and humiliation, and that true greatness is not something attained by one alone, but with others beside and behind you. Even that King of Heroes knows this, though I doubt if he'd ever admit it aloud."

"Enkidu…" Waver whispered in understanding, remembering Archer's one and only friend from the Epic of Gilgamesh.

Rider grinned and regarded Waver and Sakura alike. "You're both young and talented…" he said solemnly. "…your futures will shine brightly, of that I've no doubt. But remember: no matter how far you go, no matter how high you rise, always remember who you are, and to cherish those with you. So long as you do that, then you will never find yourselves lost without meaning."

Waver and Sakura glanced at each other, the former surprised at the way the conversation had gone. After a moment Sakura smiled at him, and took his hand. Waver blinked and then smiled himself before turning back to Rider. "No…" he said resolutely. "…we won't forget."

Rider smiled and nodded at them, seeing that they understood and would never stray from the path.

_Everything is as it should be._

* * *

Saber sat on the grass in the gardens of Castle von Einzbern, letting the afternoon breeze blow through her hair. The battle with Archer during the previous night had left her bloody and broken – as well as blind – amidst the ruins of the city, and she knew that she'd been saved only by Caster's intervention.

_And even then it was only as an unintended consequence on her part._

A command spell had been needed to get her back up to combat readiness, but even then the knowledge that her Excalibur was no longer as powerful as she had always believed it to be had shaken her. But Archer was dead, and all that were left were Caster and Rider. They would be facing each other that night.

Caster's Noble Phantasm Black Seraphim surpassed Excalibur as well, but Saber had no fear of her. The damage done to the city back when she'd used it had been massive, and she doubted that Rider would allow Caster to use it yet again. She would have no need to concern herself about Black Seraphim. Unfortunately the same could not be said for Rider's Ionian Hetairoi.

Despite herself Saber shuddered as she remembered the nigh-endless hosts of Rider's ancient empire marching over the dunes, answering their king's call across time and space to stand by his side yet again. There was envy there too, as she wanted her knights by her side once again. Even her…son, would have been a welcome sight, no matter how terrible a reunion between them would end.

"Ionian Hetairoi..." she whispered thoughtfully. "…the Army of the King. I cannot hope to defeat it with Excalibur alone, and even if I had Avalon all I could hope to do is to stalemate them."

The blonde narrowed her eyes as she focused her attention on the problem. "_The best way to neutralize Rider would be to take down his Master…_" she thought. "_…but if I did that then I'd dishonor both myself and my opponent, and Caster would probably even the score by using her full power._"

Saber closed her eyes as thought on the matter further. "_If I can't take his Master down…_" she continued to think. "_…then I'm going to either have to take him down before he invokes it –very unlikely but the chance exists – or to take him down with Excalibur as he rides at the head of his army._"

Saber sighed and leaned back on her arms. "_But..._" she thought again. "_...that still leaves Caster. Should I leave her to Kiritsugu? Even if she is a Servant, she's also a magus. And the Caster-class is among the two weakest Servant classes in existence, so there's a chance that Kiritsugu could be able to defeat and kill her._"

Saber looked over a shoulder behind her at the castle. Somewhere inside, Kiritsugu was preparing Irisviel – the vessel of the Grail – for transport to where the Holy Grail would descend. "_Irisviel…_" she thought sadly but with steely resolve. "_…I promise that I'll make your sacrifice mean something._"

Saber sighed, and then stood and turned as she felt Maiya Hisau approach. "Does Kiritsugu need something?" she asked redundantly, and the other woman gave a nod. Saber nodded back, and followed Maiya back into the castle. As she did so a rogue thought caused her blood to run cold.

_What if you fail to take Rider down in one blow?_

* * *

"An antiques shop…" Waver muttered as he followed Rider and Sakura's lead, wandering around the out-of-the-way store they'd found. "…what am I supposed to find in this place?"

"Anything that catches your eye…" Rider murmured while looking over a collection of figurines.

"Easier said than done…" Waver muttered in reply, considering the rather haphazard nature of the store's arrangement, with the items on the shelves and on the floor apparently not arranged in any organized fashion at all. Still…that wasn't an entirely bad thing, Waver conceding that it added to the store's Old World style. Ultimately something caught his eye, and Waver hurried over. As he examined the item, his thoughts went back to a conversation with the Mackenzies.

_Flashback Begins_

_Waver sighed as he finished his paperwork – more conceptual exercises from Caster – and stretched his tired arms. "Tired…?" Glen Mackenzie asked him, and Waver turned to nod at the old man._

"_Yeah…" he replied. "…I've been really busy lately."_

_Glen laughed and took a seat nearby. "Well that's life for you." he said. "Nothing great can ever be achieved without hard work."_

"_Well that's true."_

"_With that said…" the old man continued. "…you shouldn't get so worked-up that you forget to enjoy the moment."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Hmm…I suppose a better way to put it is that you shouldn't always be looking ahead, and that you should spend just as much time looking around you."_

_Waver blinked and gave the matter some thought. "So what you're saying is that I should take some time off for myself, or something like that?" He asked, and Glen nodded in response._

"_Pretty much…" he said. "…I don't think I need to say this seeing as you seem to hang around with him all the time, but you should take a leaf out of that guy Rider's book and that little girl Sakura, and not just do everything that lady Caster tells you. I'm sure she wouldn't mind that you have a break from time to time."_

"_I see…" Waver said with a nod. "…well I suppose I am a bit tired from all this, so I'll take that advice."_

_Glen nodded and stood to leave the room. "Good to hear…" he said while walking away. "…we wouldn't want you to burn out now, do we? Still either way, this house sure has gotten really lively ever since you and your friend showed up…"_

_The old man walked off muttering to himself, but Waver stared at his back in surprise. Did Glen really mean what he said?_

_Flashback Ends_

"_So they know…_" Waver said with a sad smile. "_...I'm going to have to apologize to them for that, especially since I can't just erase their memories like I originally planned._"

"...do you have something you wanted, Sakura?" Waver asked the little girl, who was clutching a porcelain doll in her arms. She nodded, and Waver took his own selection before heading to the counter with Sakura in tow. Both of their items were somewhat expensive, but Waver considered them both well-bought.

"It's getting late…" Rider observed as they left the store. "…shall we go back to the house?"

"Not just yet…" Waver said. "…before we do, we need to get something done first."

Sakura and Rider glanced at each other and then at Waver questioningly. Waver smiled and squeezed his purchase beneath the wrapping. Everything would end soon, so at the very least he needed to get something for the Mackenzies to remember them by.

* * *

Caster brought out the last of the Masters' baggage from the house to the street outside, assisted by Glen. The Servant of the Spell had protested, concerned about his physical condition, but the man had been quite insistent that he help out, and Caster had no desire to argue with the elderly.

"Thanks for the help." She thanked him, and he waved her off.

"Oh it's no trouble at all." He said. "A gentleman should help a lady out after all."

"Is this the last of their things?" Martha asked while coming out.

"Yes, that should be just about it." Caster replied, and then she hesitantly looked over the old couple. The two of them laughed softly at her.

"We know what you're thinking…" Martha said. "…you've noticed it then? Yes we know Waver isn't really our grandson, and that you and that giant aren't really Humans. But everything has been so lively with all of you, and from the look of things you and Rider are truly good people at heart and the same goes for those children."

"I see…" she said with a sad smile. "…all the same I'd still like to apologize for all of us for deceiving you…"

"Oh you needn't…" Martha interrupted her. "…we didn't mind, and you were all no trouble at all, so it's fine."

"Although it'd be nice if those two kept in touch though…" Glen mused, and Caster laughed.

"...I'll see what I can do." She said, and waved at Rider and company as they approached down the street. Sakura waved back, running ahead of Rider and Waver towards Caster. Caster knelt down as Sakura threw a hug at her, and smiled as Sakura showed off her new doll. She laughed at that, and then Sakura noticed all their things on the street.

"Nee-san…?" she asked. "What's…?"

"Caster…!" Waver shouted as he approached, also noticing the pile of things outside the house. "What's…Rider!"

Rider smiled sadly at him as Waver realized his and Caster's plan, and then glanced at Caster. "Things are coming to a head…" she explained to Waver and Sakura. "…considering the situation, I think it's for the best if you and Sakura go to London now during the brief calm before the storm."

"You can't be serious!" Waver exploded, turning on Rider. "Rider, what's the meaning of this? After all that about friends standing true to the end, do you seriously want us to…?"

Rider silenced him by placing a hand on his head. "This campaign is lost Waver." He said. "But this war won't end here or now, and so I need you to listen to Caster."

"But…"

"This war will repeat in ten short years." Caster said, patting Sakura on the head. "I've ensured that when it does, nothing will go wrong."

Caster paused and smiled. "I understand that for Rider's followers running on the eve of the final battle is unthinkable…" she continued. "…but then you should view this as a sacrifice for the sake of victory in the future."

"Nee-san…" Sakura whispered, and Caster stroked her cheek fondly.

"Don't worry…" she said. "…I promised you that I'll protect you, didn't I? Once this is done, then no one will ever hurt you again."

"…no!" she said, beginning to cry. "I want to be with nee-san!"

Caster just smiled sadly and pulled her sister into a hug. She stroked her back comfortingly. "I know it's hard Sakura…" she said. "…but sometime you just have to let go. The world isn't fair…"

Caster trailed off with a sigh, and pulled back from Sakura. "…alright then…" she said while wiping away at Sakura's tears. "…how about this? I'll promise that we can meet each other again, but in return you have to make a promise to me."

Sakura sniffled, and then pulled herself together. "O-okay…" she said.

"Promise me…promise that one day you'll return, and save Rin from herself."

Sakura's eyes widened, and Caster stroked her cheek again. "If you can do that…" Caster continued. "…then someday, I'm sure that we'll be able to meet each other again."

Sakura wiped her face, and gave a sad smile at Caster. "…I-I promise." She said, and Caster ruffled her hair. Waver looked on and then glanced at the house, where the Mackenzies had retreated upon their arrival to give them some privacy. He then looked at Rider, who gave him an encouraging nod.

Taking his present, he walked back to the house, and found the Mackenzies waiting for him in the foyer. "Listen…" he began awkwardly. "…I really don't know how to say this but…"

"It's alright Waver." Glen interrupted him. "We've known for a while now."

"…you did?" he echoed while blushing and scratching the back of his head. "Um…how do I say this…?"

The elderly couple laughed at him, and Glen patted him on a shoulder. "It's alright." He said. "You're a good boy, and we enjoyed having you in our care, even if it was only for a short while."

"I…I see…" Waver said, and then he coughed to regain his composure. "…a-anyway…this is for you two."

Martha took the offered gift, and tearing off the wrappings pulled out an antique picture frame of dark wood and inlaid ivory, framing a photo of Waver and Sakura together. "Thank you Waver." Martha said simply. "This means a whole lot more than anything you could say."

Glen nodded. "Just promise us that you'll keep in touch, and then we can call it even." He said, and Waver nodded before rushing forward to embrace the two of them.

"I'm going to miss you two…" he said while pulling back, and then he turned and ran back to where Sakura and the others were waiting. Sakura was already holding her things, and Waver hastened to do the same, if only to mask his own expressions. As he stood up, he spotted the Mackenzies standing in the doorframe. Swallowing, he waved at them, and they smiled and waved back before closing the door.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye, King of Conquerors?" Caster asked while setting her teleportation bracer.

"What for?" he asked. "We're going to see each other soon, won't we?"

Waver and Sakura nodded and he grinned. "One question then…" he began. "…will you ride by my side to the ends of the Earth, and beyond if need be?"

Sakura and Waver glanced at each other, and then as one smiled and nodded. "You are our king." They said, and Rider laughed.

"Then I won't command you as your king…" he said to their surprise. "…instead I will ask you as your friend, to live until the day we meet again, and to walk the Way of the King in the meantime, and in so doing inspire others to do likewise."

"We can do that." Waver said confidently before glancing at Sakura who nodded at him.

"Yes we can, nii-san." She said to his surprise before showing off her new British passport. He glared at Caster who gave a short laugh.

"Take care of your sister now." She said. "And don't forget to implant her crest when she gets there. I'll trust in you Waver, that just as she has her future, you have your own future as well. Trust me, I know."

"Future knowledge…" he griped. "…how unfair…but I'll be sure to repay that trust, don't worry about it."

Everyone laughed at his words, and then light began to build as Caster prepared to teleport them to the airport, away from the battlefield of Fuyuki and away from any who would do them harm there. "Goodbye nee-san…!" Cattleya Velvet managed to say before she and her brother vanished.

"Goodbye Sakura."

* * *

A/N

Only two or three chapters more to go!

Some parts of this felt clumsy and rushed, but overall I like to think the ending wasn't so bad. Of course, as usual you people will be the judge of that.


	22. Chapter 21

I don't own Fate. Fate is the property of Type-Moon, and no financial gain is made from this or is sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Guardian of Zero

Chapter 21

"Are you insane?" Tokiomi asked Risei, aghast. "You are going to allow either Caster or Emiya to take the Grail?"

"It's not like we have much choice Tokiomi." The older man replied shortly. "Neither you nor Kirei will be a match for Kiritsugu Emiya and his Servant, or against Caster and Rider. At any rate even if they use the Lesser Grail so long as the Greater Grail is not opened then your family may yet have a future chance to reach the Root."

"Even so…" Tokiomi protested, only for Risei to give a sigh.

"Sometimes we have to admit to our powerlessness." He said. "Only afterwards can we make decisions regarding the consequences of past mistakes. At any rate even if Rider's wish of being reincarnated into this world is granted, we'll just have to leave it to the Burial Agency to preserve the stability of the world. On the other hand Kiritsugu's wish of world peace may not entirely be something we should not back. Saber's wish to redo the selection of the king is also of no concern; the Kaleidoscope will simply recognize a parallel realm to accommodate her desire."

"…what of Caster…?"

"Our agents in Narita Airport have reported seeing Sakura Matou and Waver Velvet boarding a British Airways flight on a direct transpolar route to Britain one hour ago. Caster's wish – your daughter's wish – has already been granted. She is of no concern to us in the Church."

_And I would fully support her wish from behind the scenes, and damn our alliance with your clan Tokiomi._

"I don't understand either you or Rin." Tokiomi griped. "I only did what I did for the good of my family. Why can't any of you understand that?"

"Perhaps if you spent more time being a father instead of being a magus…" Risei answered coldly. "…then you would see why your decision is extremely distasteful to say the least."

Tokiomi opened his mouth to deliver a rebuttal, only to be interrupted when Kirei entered the room with a knock. "Excuse my interruption…" he said while limping into the room. "…however the puppet master and the spiritual doctor you've contacted have both arrived. Also, Lady Aoi wishes to see you as well regarding your daughter's condition."

Tokiomi sighed and nodded. "Very well…" he said. "…I'll see my wife first before the specialists. If you will excuse us, Risei…?"

Risei nodded at Tokiomi, and with a gesture left followed by his son.

* * *

Kiritsugu Emiya laid out his wife's unseeing form on the table in the middle of the theater within the Fuyuki Civic Center, and fixed her long hair and her clothes before stepping back. "Perhaps I should leave?" Maiya asked, noticing Kiritsugu fiddling with his wedding ring.

"Please…" Kiritsugu replied in a soft voice and with a bow the other woman left.

The Magus Killer stood beside his wife, staring into her blank face and eyes. He remembered meeting her for the first time, at how he'd surprised himself at the realization that he could still feel after years of being a ruthless and merciless assassin, feelings of disgust and revulsion at the way Jubstacheit had treated and addressed her as a mere tool.

He remembered saving her from a frozen death in the forests outside the main castle of the House of Einzbern, and helping her develop her Human side. He remembered their wedding, a quiet and small affair, given that almost none of the Einzbern were considerate enough to what was just another one of the family's dolls despite said 'doll' bearing their name.

He remembered their daughter, Irisviel's joy at being able to become a mother despite her nature as a homunculus and the Grail's vessel. He remembered their shared worries regarding Illya's future.

_Illya…_

Wiping away what few tears he could shed, Kiritsugu took off his wedding ring and wrapped one of Irisviel's hands around it. "I promise you…" he whispered before kissing her one last time on the forehead. "…that I'll take good care of Illya. For your sake, and mine as well, just as you would have wanted."

With a final glance filled with sorrow, Kiritsugu Emiya turned away, his face going hard as stone as the Magus Killer resolved to win the war and give his wife's sacrifice meaning. The slamming of the theater doors behind him echoed and reverberated across the empty theater, Irisviel's eyes gazing blankly at the ceiling above her.

Something flickered in her eyes, and a moment later golden flames engulfed her body and burning her clothes to ash and reducing her jewelry to molten metal that were both swept up into Einzbern's alchemy. None of it would have surprised Kiritsugu or would draw his attention had he been there to see it.

Even the sight of the golden cup floating above the table in place of his wife would not have alarmed him. Disgusted yes at the cold inhumanity of the Einzbern, but it was something he'd known for a long time as inevitable and unchangeable, to the point that he'd become inured to it all.

If he'd seen what began to bubble and pool within the cup, he would have despaired.

Black mud bubbled and flowed out, Angra Mainyu's anger and hatred at the witch which had broken its hold over the Greater Grail filling the cup faster than it should have. The mud quickly overflowed, pouring out over the table beneath and pooling on the floor.

The witch had made a mistake. It was free now as a result, and ready and willing to bless Humanity with all the evils of the world. And it would avenge itself on the witch.

* * *

Maiya Hisau's late and unseeing corpse fell to the ground at Caster's feet, the magus dodging to the side as an enraged Kiritsugu fired an Origin Bullet at her. The bullet streaked past her to shatter a window, Caster drawing her Azoth Dagger as she closed. "Time Alter…" Kiritsugu hissed. "…Triple Accel…!"

Charging past Caster at relativistic speeds, Kiritsugu reloaded his Contender before opening fire with his Calico on full auto. The bullets just bounced off of Caster with showers of sparks. She raised an eyebrow disparagingly. "Seriously…?" she asked. "Do you really expect…?"

Before she could finish, Kiritsugu discarded the spent weapon before tossing a grenade at her and grabbed Maiya before breaking to run. "Time Alter…" he said. "…Double Accel…!"

The explosion left the room in shambles, not that it really hurt Caster, merely pissing her off at being looked down on. But it gave Kiritsugu a small head start. Caster began to move to pursue, only sense something she'd not sensed since her fateful confrontation with her sister in the depths of Mt. Enzou.

"Angra Mainyu…?" she whispered in shock. "Damn it's already started!"

Rather than pursuing, she blew out a set of windows on one side of the hallway just outside the room and leapt through it before shifting back to astral form. As she swept out and away from the Fuyuki Civic Center grounds, she briefly spotted Rider and Saber sharing a brief moment of peace before their final confrontation.

"_A shame I won't be able to speak to you again Saber-san…_" she thought wistfully. "_…it seems that our encounters have changed your mindset where nothing else has. I would have wanted to ask you about it. Good luck, and may the winds blow strong beneath your wings._"

Caster swept towards a skyscraper a good distance from the final battlefield of the war, knowing what she did that she would need a good vantage point from where to observe the shifting lines of battle. She needed a good vantage point where she would be safe from contamination upon the Grail's initial manifestation, and from where she could end this war in one fell swoop.

"Forgive me King of Conquerors…" she whispered as she materialized on the rooftop. "…for I hope that you and Saber slay each other in this confrontation, for I fear for your sanity should the darkness touch you."

Caster sighed and leaned against the railing. "Now then…" she whispered. "…let us end this farce, and open the way for the future."

* * *

"Is that your horse, the Black Fury, Bucephalus?" Saber asked as Rider dismounted and walked the short distance between them.

"Black Fury…?" Rider echoed in surprise. "Where did that come from?"

"My tutors taught me that Bucephalus killed any and all who would ride him, save for the last: you, King of Conquerors."

Rider looked pained and scratched at his cheek. "I don't recall him killing anyone who tried to ride him before I did." He said after a moment's thought. "He just…well, he threw them off. They might have gotten banged-up a little, but what did you expect?"

Saber laughed, and Rider grinned. "True…" she conceded. "…but then how did you ever manage to tame him?"

Rider scoffed, fondly stroking his friend's flank. "I never tamed him." He said. "We simply acknowledged each other, and that was the end of that."

"I see."

"What about you Saber?" Rider asked in his turn. "Do you still desire to undo your past?"

"No…" she replied. "…and for that I must thank you and Lancer. You were both right, and that if I changed history simply to put my conscience at ease, I would be spitting on the memory of all those that stood by me to the end. I will not however, abandon my dream."

"And you shouldn't!" Rider barked to her surprise. "It's your dream, and it should be shared with all who follow you! You walked a different path, but through your knights and all the heroic deeds you and yours performed you showed all your Way of the King!"

Saber raised an eyebrow. "And here I was thinking that you didn't approve of my ideals." She said, and to her surprise Rider laughed.

"I don't." he said, completely contradicting himself. "Chivalry is all too stuffy for me. But what I approve of is the way you stand by your actions now, honoring any and all who served you regardless of the circumstances. You finally show your true colors, King of Knights."

Saber laughed and nodded. "So I do…" she said. "…a shame then, here that we must fight to the death this one last time."

"Indeed…" Rider gravely said, and to his surprise Saber extended a hand. Grinning, he took and shook it.

"It was an honor, King of Conquerors."

"…likewise, King of Knights..."

The two kings parted then, Saber standing proud with both of her armored hands resting on Excalibur's pommel before the front doors of the Fuyuki Civic Center, while Rider led Bucephalus back to the side of the road before mounting him. He drew his sword, and Saber closed her eyes as prana surged and she felt the heat of the desert kiss her skin.

She opened her eyes, and once again was greeted by the sight of the endless deserts that embodied Rider's dream of challenging what should not be challenged, and conquering what could not be conquered. She smiled as she spotted Rider in the distance, the nigh-endless ranks of his army already assembled around him.

She turned to the side, and her eyes widened at the sight of Kiritsugu lowering Maiya to the ground, and with surprising tenderness closed her eyes. "Saber…" the man asked her. "…can you defeat him?"

"We shall see." She said in reply. "A king's defeat can never be guaranteed."

He looked at her stonily. "I was under the impression that you wanted to ensure Irisviel's sacrifice would not go in vain." He said accusingly, causing her to sigh.

"I do." She said. "But sometimes, things just don't go the way we want them to."

"Is that right?" he asked grimly, and to Saber's shock another one of Kiritsugu's command spells flashed into nothingness. "By the power of the command spell, I command you Saber to defeat Rider!"

Saber closed her eyes and shook her head in disappointment before taking a few steps forward. "As you command, my Master." She said coldly, ignoring him in favor of waiting for Rider to make the first move.

Meanwhile Rider rode atop Bucephalus at the head of his army as was his custom. "Your word my King…?" General Craterus asked as he rode by the king's side, and Rider nodded at him before turning to look at Saber in the distance.

"The King of Knights cannot defeat all of us by herself." He replied. "However if she uses Excalibur and focuses it against me, then it is possible, no it is certain that she will win by default."

"Then…"

Rider smiled without mirth before coming to a halt before a contingent of troops from India. He turned to the warrior queen leading them, the gold and bronze-clad elfin woman smiling impishly at him in greeting. He smiled back at her, fondly remembering their first meeting along the banks of the Ganges.

_Flashback Begins_

"_So…" the queen began as she dismounted from her white charger, and slowly led her horse along while walking to meet the king who came from the lands to the north and west. "…we meet at last, King of the West."_

"_We do indeed…" Rider said, looking past the queen's shoulder at her gathered army while she did likewise over his shoulder at his army. "…I have to ask though: is there no way to avoid bloodshed?"_

_The queen tilted her head to the side, and smiled impishly at him. As he would learn in the future, she had an alarming or amusing tendency to do that a lot. "There might be a way." She said playfully._

"_Oh…?" Rider said, already beginning to like the woman before him. "What might that be?"_

"_Where are you going?" she asked, catching him off-guard. "What do you want? And what will you do once you reach it and get it? Will you be able to say that it was worth it all in the end?"_

_Rider stared blankly at her, the queen's eyes boring resolutely into his. And then it was her turn to be surprised at his reaction: he laughed._

"_Where am I going?" he echoed after several moments of laughter. "I am going to the ends of the Earth, to where no man has ever gone before. What do I want? I simply want to be a king. What will I do afterwards? I don't really know to be honest, but I suppose I'll just have to deal with it then, like I always do. And is it worth it in the end? Well, there's a saying that it's not the destination that matters, but the journey. I think that should be answer enough."_

_The queen stared at him for several moments before giving a soft chuckle and shaking her head. "I had heard that you were insane…" she finally said. "…but you are really something else."_

"_And what do you think, Queen Ashura?" Rider asked, and she raised her eyes to meet his once more, and smiled that impish smile._

"_I don't think there's a reason for us to fight." She said, offering her hand which Rider shook eagerly. Cheers broke out in the distance as it was obvious that battle would not be breaking out. "You are insane alright, so I intend to ride with you if only to witness your downfall."_

"_You'll be waiting for a long time then."_

"_Indeed…" she said with a laugh. "…but as you say, it's the journey that will matter._"

_Flashback Ends_

"You want me to take care of Excalibur, King Iskandar?" Queen Ashura asked, and Rider nodded.

"Can you do it?"

"Must you even ask?"

Rider laughed before turning Bucephalus to face Saber's direction. "I'll leave it to you then." He said, drawing his sword and raising it high in the air. The sound of steel blades sliding from the scabbards echoed across the line as Rider's loyal soldiers followed suit.

"My friends…" Rider roared. "…we stand against the King of Knights from distant Britain. Though she comes from a time long past ours, her kingship and glory is worthy to challenge ours! Let us honor her, and match her spirit with our own! To glory…!"

The sky shook as the Army of King shouted their war-cries, and without any nudging from his partner Bucephalus began to stride forward, building up speed as Rider led his army to war. "ALALALAI…!" Rider shouted, his war-cry echoed by countless voices.

Saber took her stance, Excalibur beginning to glow even as Rider and his army charged across the dunes at her, their cries and spirit shaking the very fabric of the reality marble. "A king for the people…" she whispered as Excalibur's light flared brighter and brighter as she all but emptied her prana reserves into the sword. "…against a king who leads the people…let us end this!"

Saber raised Excalibur high over her head, its light rising to blinding. Ashura saw this and drove her horse forward and past Bucephalus, Shuratou's transparent blade flashing in the Sun as she strove to meet the King of Knight's might. "Shura…" she whispered.

"Ex…"

"…tou!"

"…CALIBUR!"

Golden light lanced across the dunes, melting sand and turning it into glass that floored a deep trench through the desert before striking a blazing sphere of energy. For the briefest moment the concepts of the Sword of Promised Victory fought against the concepts of the Sword of Destruction, and then the latter broke, resulting in a massive explosion that shook earth and sky alike.

Saber smiled in triumph, only for her eyes to widen in horror as she spotted Rider's cavalry spreading out in wings that swept out to engulf her from the flanks, Rider at their head. And in the distance with Shuratou lying broken in her hand, Ashura rested in King Yasha's embrace as she viewed the battle coming to a conclusion. "Ride…" she said wearily. "…ride to the ends of the Earth, King Iskandar."

"**ALALALAI…!**" he roared, swinging his sword down at Saber's neck. Excalibur rose to block, but the force of the blow sent her tumbling across the sand. As Rider slowed and turned to face Saber, Kiritsugu who had up to this point laid low on the sand rose and aimed his Contender at Rider's back. It was a long shot, but without magic resistance of his own the Origin Bullet might do enough damage to break the reality marble.

He never got the chance. A crescent-shaped projectile flashed through the intervening air, taking off his gun hand at the wrist so quickly that he didn't realize that his hand was gone until the pain caught up with him. As he staggered in pain, he turned in the direction the projectile had come from, not even seeing his disarmer before Lady Kendappa had planted an arrow in his forehead.

Kiritsugu the Magus Killer Emiya fell dying to the ground, barely kept alive by Avalon within him.

Saber meanwhile rose to her feet, her own troubles blocking out the emotions of her Master. Rider meanwhile had dismounted, and now held his sword with both hands. "A king should die with a sword in hand, wouldn't you agree?" he asked.

Saber didn't bother to reply verbally, preferring to let actions speak louder than words as she charged with Excalibur held low. Rider smiled and charged to meet her, his sword also held low. The two kings met with all the force they had, sparks flying as Excalibur clashed against Rider's nameless blade, red eyes meeting emerald ones for a moment before Saber managed to push Rider back.

She pressed the assault, swinging her sword and driving Rider back as he dodged her first two swings before blocking the third. Saber countered Rider's riposte, circling round him after springing back and then using prana burst to add force to her attack and driving Rider back some distance.

Around them the Army of the King stood silent, not one of them daring to jeer or say anything. This was a battle of kings, and it was not their place to disturb it, even those among them who held the title of king in their own right.

A fierce exchange of slashes came to an end, with both combatants stepping back to catch their breath. Only for a moment and in the next sparks flew once more as blows were traded and they dodged each other's swings. A swing from Rider's blade carved a gash not quite through Saber's breastplate, while Excalibur left a bleeding but shallow wound on Rider's arm.

The two stepped back once again, and in the next moment charged each other with their swords held low while shouting their respective war-cries. Blood flew as steel flashed, and a collective gasp left the lips of the Army of the King as Rider fell to his knees, using his sword as a crutch. And then Saber collapsed to the ground, blood pooling beneath her.

"It looks like…" Rider said, blood trickling down past his lips as his reality marble flickered and faded, shadows beginning to darken his sight. "…this is a draw…"

"…it sure…" Saber gasped out on the ground. "…looks like it…you truly are…full of surprises…"

The two kings chuckled in mutual respect as they faded away into motes of prana, even as the Fuyuki Civic Center behind them exploded outwards with a spray of black mud which washed over the bodies of Kiritsugu and Maiya before twisting and solidifying into a ghastly tower topped with a claw-like crown under a levitating orb.

Laughter echoed to be heard by those who could hear, as lightning flickered overhead as the fabric of Gaea groaned at the appearance of a Divine Spirit of pure evil in an age where such beings should not exist.

_Free at long last, to bless this world with its madness and darkness! Rejoice, for I give back what you yourselves created!_

_You are dust and ashes, nothing more._

_I will not be thwarted by you Alaya!_

_You are too late. We are Humanity. And we reject you._

Aurorae flickered overhead as a Counter-Guardian allowed Alaya to possess her, Rin Tohsaka's eyes glowing like infinite pools of power as she flew high overhead on her wings. "_No…!_" Angra Mainyu raged against Humanity's collective consciousness. "_I am the darkness in men's hearts! I am their hatred given form! You cannot reject me! I cannot be destroyed! I AM A GOD!_"

_You are dust and ashes, nothing more._

_**NO!**_

Light flashed in the sky, and the city was wreathed in flame.

* * *

A/N

And so ends the Fourth Holy Grail War, thank you for bearing with me and we hope you download the DLCs so as to continue the story.

…

…

…

…

…

Damn EA…cough, anyway I hope that this chapter works fine, the next one/s will probably be the epilogue/s.


	23. Epilogue

I don't own Fate. Fate is the property of Type-Moon, and no financial gain is made from this or is sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Guardian of Zero

Epilogue

"He has a lot of nerve coming back…" Jubstacheit von Einzbern ground out. "…after that cataclysmic failure last year. We were fortunate that the Church's obtuse obstruction has unexpectedly focused the Lady Barthomeloi's wrath against the Makiri and the Tohsaka."

"The standing of the Makiri and the Tohsaka within the Clock Tower is much reduced." Bernhardt von Einzbern, heir and advisor to the Eighth Head of Einzbern coolly concurred. "Furthermore we have managed to absolve ourselves of almost all culpability considering that we ourselves have a poor relationship with the Church, whereas the Tohsaka do not and the Makiri are a known ally of theirs. With the Church obstructing official Association investigators on pain of their Executors, both clans are now under suspicion of treason and heresy by the Assembly of Lords, some of whose members are considering having them sealed."

"It's probably better to just let things simmer down." Jubstacheit commented. "If they are sealed much of what they know will fall into the hands of the Association. There are some things the Clock Tower doesn't need to know."

"It is as you say my lord."

The two magi fell silent, Jubstacheit contemplating his next actions while Bernhardt awaited his great-grandfather's decision. "What do you think Bernhardt?" the older magus finally asked. "Is there any reason we should allow that man to even see us, much less leave this place alive?"

"You've already made your decision…" Bernhardt replied. "…you allowed him into the castle despite your past decree about him not being allowed to return and see his child, so regardless of whether or not you will see him he will not leave this place alive. However, no matter how far-fetched his excuse about an evil entity within the Grail may sound, I do not believe that to be the case at all."

"And your reasoning is…?"

"Avenger…"

Jubstacheit fell silent for a long moment. "You presume much Bernhardt." He finally said. "Daring to mention something like that to me, you would be wise to reconsider your overall position."

"…you did not make me your heir to flatter you." Bernhardt replied, and Jubstacheit chuckled in agreement. "We both know what that worthless piece of trash was, and we both know that a lot of things could go wrong when tampering with something like the Grail, to say nothing of that walking corpse in Fuyuki."

"Damn Makiri…" Jubstacheit spat, uncharacteristically angry at the implicit reference to the hated vampire leading the fallen mage clan. "…if it weren't for the needs of secrecy, I would have loosed our hounds of war against that plague or set the Association on it. But enough about that! You are right Bernhardt, my decision has been made. Summon the others, and bring Kiritsugu Emiya before us!"

* * *

Shirou Emiya sat cross-legged on the floor in the cold stone hallway, his back against the wall, waiting for his parents to return from their meeting with the family elders. Of course, Shirou Emiya wasn't really the name he was born with, but that didn't matter to him. He didn't remember anything before the fire, and had lost everything from that forgotten part of his life in that same tragedy.

_A new name and a new life…it's probably best to just let it go, and to face the future instead._

As Shirou continued to muse on his life for the past year up to their abrupt departure from Japan and arrival in Germany to visit this old castle, a flicker of movement from a nearby corner caught his attention. It was a silver-haired girl, somewhat older than he was, peering curiously at him with her red eyes from around the corner.

Shirou wasn't particularly unfamiliar with girls to the point that he was mesmerized by their existence, but the girl's unique appearance was…intriguing to say the least. The girl for her part was curious about this foreign-looking newcomer, and the fact that unlike the other Einzbern children he didn't shun her on sight.

_A playmate perhaps…?_

"Hello…" Shirou began while getting to his feet and inwardly wincing at the bad accent of his German. He couldn't help it he'd only recently started to learn the language of this country. "…my name's Shirou Emiya, what's yours?

The girl flinched back as he spoke, only to perk up once he'd mentioned his name. "Emiya…?" she echoed. "Do you know Kiritsugu Emiya…? Do you know my papa?"

"Papa…?" Shirou echoed in his turn.

"Yes!" she said, finally mustering the courage to step out from behind the corner. "He's my papa! My name's Illyasviel von Einzbern and it's nice to meet you Shirou."

"It's nice to meet you too, but if the old man is your papa, why's your last name different?"

"That's because it's my mama's last name!"

"Oh I see…"

"So, who are you to papa?"

"…oh…I'm his son."

Illya's heart froze at his words, shock and surprise quickly being replaced by anger and resentment. She'd been replaced. Grandfather Acht had been right: she'd been abandoned and thrown away, only to be replaced by this Shirou.

"…I guess that makes us siblings…"

Instantly resentment and envy evaporated like dew in the sunlight, to be just as quickly replaced by surprise and joy. She hadn't been thrown away or replaced after all, but instead her papa had brought back a brother for her.

"Yes, we're siblings! Brother and sister…!" Illya all but squealed while grabbing the surprised Shirou's hand. "That's why Shirou, just call me Illya instead!"

"…um…okay…"

"By the way how old are you?"

"Oh I'm seven."

This time Illya did squeal before pulling the even more surprised Shirou into a hug. "A little brother!" she said happily. "Papa does love me!"

"No way…!" Shirou protested while vainly trying to get out of his sister's grip. "You're no bigger than I am!"

"Even so I'm nine, so you're still my little brother!"

"Eh…?"

* * *

Maiya's knife cut into Kiritsugu's arm, black and corrupt ichor oozing to drip and pool mud-like on the ground. Even across the distance between them the gathered Einzbern elders didn't fail to note the blood's acidic properties, as stone hissed and bubbled at the ichor's touch. They also didn't fail to notice the haggard appearances of both Kiritsugu and his mistress, to say nothing of the magically-augmented bandages around the stump of Kiritsugu's right arm and around his forehead.

_There was also the fact that said bandages were also radiating the same wrongness as the ichor that poured from Kiritsugu's body._

"What have you done to yourself?" Jubstacheit demanded angrily. It wasn't so much that he cared for Kiritsugu, it was his magus pride as a Human that was offended at what he was seeing. There was that, and the worrying knowledge that something had truly gone terribly wrong.

"I died there." Kiritsugu said numbly, his eyes haunted and hollow. "I know I did. I remember one of Rider's soldiers shooting me in the forehead with an arrow…Saber and Rider cutting each other down…and then…something…something came out of the Grail…it brought us back…it brought us back like this…"

"Dead Apostles…" someone moaned, and the homunculi grabbed the hilts of their blades only to be stopped by a single command from Jubstacheit.

"Hold…!" he barked, his voice like the crack of a whip, and the homunculi froze in their places but with their hands still on their weapons. "Continue…"

"…it brought us back…" Kiritsugu continued. "…it was destroyed…I don't know if it was Caster or the Counter Force…but Caster was also a Counter-Guardian…it was evil…it would have destroyed us all…and it still might…it's in us after all…it keeps us alive…but because we resist it our wounds won't heal…every moment is pure agony…

Kiritsugu shook his head as though awakening from a nightmare, and gestured at Maiya. The eyes of the elders bulged as she unbuttoned her top, and then they gasped as they saw the same magically-augmented bandages around her torso, stained black with ichor discharge. Jubstacheit narrowed his eyes, and snapped his fingers.

A homunculus attendant stepped forward. "...take them to the alchemical labs…" he ordered. "…compare them to the samples from fifty years ago."

"It will be done my lord."

* * *

Caren Hortensia looked at her father's face with her usual blank expression, and found it mirrored in her own father's face. Father and daughter stared at each other for several moments. "You look like your mother." Kirei finally managed, and Caren raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"That was rather cliché." She commented, and smiled slightly at the taken-aback expression on her father's face at her words. "It's nice to see you too, father. It's also nice to meet you for the first time as well."

Kirei grimaced, and Caren's smile widened. Despite still being little more than a child, his daughter had a…unique personality. "Why don't you just be yourself?" she asked, and he sighed.

"I'll see what I can do." He said, and Caren beamed at him.

"Then it's fine." She said before turning to her grandfather who had been watching the whole scene with thinly-veiled amusement. "So…?" she asked. "Where is the magus I'm supposed to be advising?"

Kirei glanced at his father with an expression of distaste, who simply shrugged before leading them to where Tokiomi and his daughter were waiting. Thanks to extensive magical surgery, Tokiomi had regained control of his faculties, and had since stepped-up his daughter's magical training.

Progress there had been, and Caren's arrival at Fuyuki had as much to do with Kirei's future well-being as with Rin's. Kirei walked up to Tokiomi and whispered something in his ear, and the man gestured at his daughter who got up to receive her new advisor.

"Greetings priestess…" Rin said formally. Normally she'd be more open, but her father had told her to act her station not just as a magus but in all aspects of her life. It was numbing and something in her rebelled against it, but she was a magus and the heiress of the Tohsaka Clan. She would fulfill her obligations, and make her father proud.

_She would not be like Sakura who ran away and shamed their father and broke their mother's heart._

"…my name is Rin Tohsaka."

"Greetings to you as well Rin Tohsaka." Caren returned with a polite bow, noting with veiled criticism the artificial arrogance of the younger girl. Her golden eyes briefly flickered to Tokiomi, and inwardly nodded.

_Such is the source of evil._

"My name is Caren Hortensia, and as you no doubt know I will be acting as your advisor from this point onwards." She continued, placing considerable emphasis on the word 'acting'. She was no servant, least of all towards a girl unwittingly becoming her father's puppet.

Rin didn't notice this, and merely carried on. "Your father advised my father well in the past." She said, and Caren noticed veiled displeasure on her grandfather's face. Apparently there was more about this behind the scenes, and she resolved to ask about it once it was expedient to do so. "I have great expectations from you in that regard."

"It shall be as you say, Ms. Tohsaka."

* * *

Cattleya Velvet sat on her bed in the Clock Tower's medical wing, reading up on the notes she'd written while studying under her sister over a year back. There was a knock on the door before it opened, and she smiled at the sight of her eventual sister-in-law as she walked in. "Hello Reines." She said in greeting, her English still accented but fluent enough after a year in the British Imperial Capital.

Reines smiled back at her, surprising herself that despite her dislike for her fiancé it didn't extend to his sister. Reines Archisorte just couldn't bring herself to hate the girl, and had even made it her mission to ensure that the girl got a warmer welcome from the members of her family.

Not that it was difficult to do so; Waver Velvet had received acclaim not only for compiling her uncle Kayneth's research and publishing it, earning him pardon on the condition that he become the family's vassal (and marry her once she was of age much to her distaste), but also for successfully stealing away one of Tohsaka's heiresses along with their entire crest.

Not bad for a mere third-generation magus, and the girl was receiving treatment equal to her station, the elders having agreed to allow Cattleya to eventually become minor nobility as the head of Archibald's vassal House of Velvet.

"How are you today, Cattleya?" she asked. It was an open secret of course, not that anyone really cared. She was the heiress of House Velvet, and her old name of Sakura Tohsaka would be consigned to the void where it belonged.

Cattleya responded by attempting to activate her crest, blue lines lighting up across her body and through her clothes before sputtering out, Cattleya wincing in pain. "Don't push yourself Cattleya." Reines said, all the while pulling up a chair and beginning to peel and slice an apple from a nearby fruit basket. "Your nerves are still forming connections with your crest after all."

"Sorry…"

"Studying magic…?"

"…yup…!"

Reines laughed with approval. "Such spirit…" she commented. "…keep it up Cattleya, and you'll become a great magus when the time comes."

The door opened, and the two girls turned to see Waver Velvet walk in. He began to smile at Cattleya, only for it to vanish upon seeing Reines. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Visiting your sister…" she answered coolly. "…what are you doing here?"

"Visiting **my **sister…" he replied just as coldly, and the affianced pair glared at each other across the room. Cattleya looked on, mesmerized at the sight, and then realizing that if this were an anime there would be lightning flashing between their eyes, began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" the two of them asked simultaneously, and then just as quickly looked regretful at lashing out at Cattleya and embarrassed at having said the same thing at the same time.

Cattleya just continued to laugh, despite her efforts to control herself. "S-s-sorry…" she finally managed. "…you just looked so…right for each other…I'm sure you'll be happy together."

"Cattleya…!" they loudly protested…simultaneously. Cattleya fell back against her pillow laughing, while the beet-red Reines and Waver looked away from each other with disgusted expressions.

* * *

Shirou picked at his new clothes, undyed white robes while following a maid to where his grandfather was waiting for him. He had ben been rather surprised when a maid had told him of the summons, and then Shirou had been carted off to be washed – in **COLD WATER** no less – before being dressed as the people in this place dressed.

_The old man told me that magi were old-fashioned but do we really have to look like the ones from fairy tales?_

The duo arrived at a pair of imposing doors, the maid standing aside and gesturing for Shirou to enter as the doors opened soundlessly. Shirou swallowed dryly and entered, slowly and nervously walking forward and jumping slightly as the doors closed ominously behind him. He did relax however at the sight of Illya smiling at him from inside the room, and then he felt troubled at the sight of his parents, both of them looking even more haggard than before.

Apart from his family, the only ones in the room were a collection of aged men and women, surrounding a severe-looking old man in white robes with ornate silver embroidery. There were also the armored and heavily-armed, red-eyed soldiers of the family. "Shiro Emiya…" the old man began while eyeing him in a measuring fashion. "…welcome; we have much to discuss, in particular your future role in our family."

He then smiled without a hint of warmth, his eyes briefly flickering to Illya. "Regardless…" he continued. "…at the very least, allow me to welcome you to the family."

* * *

A/N

And there we go.

I can't believe some of you people thought I was going to send Shirou to the Matou. I'm not that cruel! Of course with both Kiritsugu and Maiya walking corpses, they got a shorter stick than in canon, but Illya and Shirou got better deals this time round. Naturally Cattleya – for those of you who missed the memo she's Sakura – got the best deal here.

Rin…yeah, she's going to learn the hard way to be careful with what she wishes for. Her father's still alive, and under his training she'll become even more powerful than her canon self, but the price…don't worry though, Sakura will make her better. Maybe...


	24. Update

The sequel's up, it's called Divergent Fate.


End file.
